


Pulling Teeth

by Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Abuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: Ruby had everything she had ever wanted. She had a high paying job, she had the woman she always wanted throughout school. the only downside was that girl was violent towards her the second her family wasn't looking. Join Ruby as she runs into a mysterious but alluring stranger, and goes down a path of change that she is unsure if she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1:

Breathless. That is what the brunette with red tips felt as the Faunus on top of her began to lower her hand down. Just grabbing her mound as fangs dug into her collarbone. She let out a gasp as she began to fight the restraints holding her wrists in place as the blood began to flow down her shoulder.

A moan escaped her lips as a she felt four fingers enter. She knew it was rougher than normal.

Something must have happened earlier that day. Not that the brunette was going to bring up. She knew already where that would lead her. Something she learned the hard way many times before. It was just so much easier to let her have what she wanted.

Pulling back the Faunus stared at the woman tied down. Loathing the way the woman's hands balled up and began to pull at the restraints. The raven haired Faunus frowned as she moved up so she can hiss into the woman's ears.

"I should fucking stab you. You are nothing more than a fucking human. Not Ruby, just a useless, human." The older woman hissed, as she pulled her fingers out and began to pull them out. The smaller girl let out a gasp as a phone on the night stand began to vibrate loudly.

The Faunus just smirked as she left the woman tied as she climbed off the bed and grabbed the phone. Quickly looking back towards brunette and back to her phone she just rolled her eyes. She knew that she couldn't leave Ruby tied up just because she knew that the smaller woman couldn't get out and she was probably going to be gone the rest of the night.

Quickly grabbing the key from the nightstand she slipped it into the heavy duty wrist locks and unlocked one. "I'm heading out. There is a White Fang meeting happening." Blake said walking over to her pants and pulled them up.

Ruby took her wrist and grabbed the key as she spoke up, "Can't we finish this Blake? I'm sure the meeting can wait..." Ruby spoke softly as the raven haired woman walked up to the smaller woman and brought the back of her hand with one powerful strike across the woman's face.

"You wouldn't understand! You are a human. You wouldn't understand Faunus issues." Blake said as Ruby dropped the key as she raised her hand to feel the swollen flesh as she noticed small amounts of blood where Blake's ring clearly dug into her face. "Now, I'm going to leave. Clean yourself up, get these sheets clean because your filthy blood is staining them." Blake continued standing up and grabbed her shirt.

"Oh, and make something for Adam and myself. When we get back we are going to be hungry." Blake continued as she walked to the door. Only firing a glare behind her, so the silver eyed woman would see how serious she was.

Nodding her head as she reached down to grab the key again so she could quickly unlock the remaining restraint on her arm as the bedroom door was slammed shut. Looking at her bleeding shoulder Ruby took a deep breath.

' _It's okay Ruby... Blake is just having some slight issues with the police. That is all this is. Maybe I should have a talk with Weiss again about talking to her dad so he will treat Faunus fairly. That may make her calm down... I mean it is our fault._ ' Ruby thought as she walked over to her pile of clothes. Pulling them on she quickly walked over to the door.

' _I wonder... do I have any left?_ ' Ruby thought quickly remembering what Blake had asked of her. She began to move them off the bed as she began to walk towards the door. Quickly walking into the kitchen, Ruby shoved the sheets into the washing machine. She turned the machine on as she looked towards the dinning room table and smiled at the box on the table.

Walking over towards the box Ruby quickly took a cigarette out, grabbed the lighter and walked towards the sliding door. She walked out onto the top of her balcony. She took a deep breath of the winter air. Placing the cigarette into her mouth she lit it and took an inhale. "I just hope we have something Blake and Adam would like... I don't want a repeat of last time. I can't call in sick right now." Ruby muttered as she looked at the blood starting to soak into her top.

"I should get on making them something... that way I can get some sleep tonight." Ruby said as she took one last drag. Savouring the relaxing feeling that it brought with it. After a few seconds she placed the small stick her sister had often colourfully referred to as cancer sticks, but Ruby didn't care. She needed something to help her through this.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before Blake came back to the person she fell in love with. She just needed to hold out till that point. It would be so simple then. ' _Once she realised how wrong the White Fang was... then she'll come back to her senses._ ' Ruby thought as she began to crush what remained into the glass ashtray on the table.

Without thinking more on how much makeup she would need to put on to not raise questions as to what happen. She didn't care as long as there was no random health inspection. She quickly walked into the kitchen, the only place she felt truly at home.

Taking a deep breath as she walked towards the knife block and began to pull out her favourite knife. She began to stare at the pattern that was present from when the blade was made. Just the swirls of metal always seemed to relax her.

Placing the knife down she walked towards the fridge and opened it hoping that there was something if anything that both her girlfriend and her girlfriend's oldest friend would like. Ruby let a smile grace her lips as she could see a fillet of fish. ' _I guess I'm making sushi for them... Blake loves sushi... I don't know so much about Adam._ ' Ruby thought as she grabbed what she needed in the fridge.

* * *

Frowning as she pushed past the double doors taking a stop by the bar. She began to wait patiently for the brunette rabbit Faunus to look at her. As Ruby waited for her friend to look up from what she was doing; she began to pull her sunglasses off.

The rabbit Faunus looked up and smiled at the sight. "Hey Ruby... you're here early." The woman spoke as Ruby just smiled a little. "Apparently we got a new Chef I need to break in. Can you make me a coffee please?" Ruby asked as the girl nodded.

"You mean that cute blonde guy? Go get changed, I'll bring it back." The Faunus said as Ruby nodded. She knew what Blake would do if she tried to argue with a Faunus. A small shiver ran down her spine as she just thought of what would happen from that one action. Ruby smiled as she walked down the alley created from the tables as she walked into the shining kitchen. From the bright lights reflecting off the silver counters to the always immaculate white walls. Ruby smiled at the smell of food cooking that she knew was going to be there.

Glancing under the heat lamps Ruby could see the man Velvet must have meant. The blonde man that was leaning against one of the prep surfaces causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"New Meat. Clean the surface because you feel so inclined to rest on it. And when that is done... make some scrambled eggs." Ruby spoke with a tone she was glad that never diminished whenever she was in her kitchen. The blonde jumped a little as Ruby's raven haired assistant came walking in holding a perforated metal tray filled with what Ruby knew was going to be some potatoes for the soup.

"You heard her Jaune. Get cleaning." The raven haired man spoke as Ruby just shook her head a little, poking her head under the lamps to look at the man walking towards her. "Hey Ren... I hope this guy is better than the last one you brought in." Ruby spoke as Ren just looked towards the blonde man.

"Jaune should be. Major downside is he is too much of a blank slate. I suggest getting changed so that we can finish the test." Ren whispered as Ruby began to shake her head. She was glad that Ren was going to be there the full day with her. She just knew that it was going to be a long day.

Ruby quickly got changed as she took a step back into the kitchen she could smell the unmistakable smell of burnt. Walking in she could see the blonde man's pan on fire as Ren was resting by the sink, holding a cup as Ruby walked out with a hair tie in one hand and her knife case in the other.

Quickly pushing Ren out of the way, she began to tie her hair back. Washing her hands quickly she turned to look at the small fire that seemed to develop from the pan as Ruby began to shake her head. "Take the pan off the stove, cover it with a lid. Once the fire is gone, scrape it and clean it. The Kitchen Porters shouldn't need to clean your fuck up. Once that is done start peeling the veg." Ruby said walking over to the heat lamps to grab the mug and lifted it to her nose.

She loved the aroma that was wafting towards her nose. She was glad that Velvet remembered the way she liked it. "Until you can make that one order without a pillar of fire, you are on cold apps. If you screw that up, you are going to become a KP... you do not want that." Ruby continued as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Sure thing boss." The blonde spoke as Ruby shook her head.

"Let's get this clear Jaune. When I am in my whites, you are to refer to me as 'Chef'. The only other approved variant is Chef Ruby. Call me anything else and you will find out how sharp my knives are first hand." Ruby spoke raising the cup once more. She was glad that this was a place Blake wouldn't harm her. She closed her eyes as she felt the coffee go down her throat causing her to smile.

After a few seconds Ruby opened her eyes as she turned around. Taking a minute as she looked at the sheet of paper of what they had to make to get through the service without any major hitch. "New Meat, once you are done scrubbing that pan, make sure you peel the entire bag of onions, carrots and wash the leeks." Ruby began as she turned back to face her friend, "You got the soup covered?"

"Yeah. won't be long once the leeks are done." Ren spoke as he looked back at the blonde man scrubbing furiously. "I think we can do a table side Sushi platter if we eighty six the table side Caesar. I remember finding a lot of salmon last night. We can get some rice going for that." Ruby spoke as she reached up to the top of the heating elements and grabbed her pen.

"We would need to start the rice now... but who would we get to do it? Because I doubt you want me gone with Jaune here, and you can't leave." Ren asked as Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "May and Amber. They need some table side experience." Ruby said as she looked at the man seemingly done cleaning the pan. "Come on Jaune! Faster! Ren needs leeks. Start with those." Ruby yelled as she turned to the other man behind the counter with her. "On the off chance he doesn't know how to, show him."

"On it Chef." Ren said grabbing a cutting board as he walked towards one of the counter tops and placed it down. Ruby looked at the menu and smiled. ' _I'm just glad they haven't noticed yet. I can't believe my shoulder is no longer in pain._ ' Ruby thought as she placed her coffee down and walked over to her knife case, smiling as she heard the distinct click.

* * *

Cinder smiled as she lowered her menu, just observing the green haired girl sitting across from her. She could see the woman begin to fidget in the white dress she was wearing. Almost like she didn't belong.

Cinder just smirked a little at the woman. "Emerald, relax. This is only like the twelfth time you've been out with me." The raven haired woman spoke calmly as she looked around. She had to admit, from the appearance of the place, it did seem very high end. But she hadn't even tried the food yet. Something she knew was something just as important.

"It is just... normally we go to a bar... but I mean... this place looks like it is ridiculously expensive." Emerald spoke as the woman in front of her just glanced at the menu again. "I'd hope so. Supposedly they have the youngest multiple Michelin Star chef in the kitchen. But this is to celebrate. You racked in the most for a year straight. So just enjoy it." Cinder continued as a red haired woman came to the table.

Glancing over to the red haired woman Cinder smiled as she closed the menu. "What do you recommend?" Cinder asked as Emerald looked at her. "We have a table side sushi appetizer, the fish being prepared is a salmon. For the entree I strongly suggest the Steak au Poivre. If meat isn't for you, I suggest the vegetarian stir fry." The red haired woman stated as Cinder smiled.

"Can I have the Sushi and vegetarian stir fry?" The green haired woman asked, timidly as the red haired woman smiled. "That appetizer does sound lovely... but I heard the chef's Wellington is legendary. I just have to try it." Cinder spoke as the red haired smiled.

As she quickly wrote the orders down she looked at them. "What would you like to drink?" The red haired woman asked as Cinder looked at the selection as she reopened the menu. "I think a bottle of sake for the appetizers, and... I suppose a bottle of rosé for the entree. For the both of us." Cinder spoke as she handed the menus back.

As the red haired woman walked off as Cinder turned back to the green haired woman. "I need to go outside for a few minutes. Text me if the appetizer gets here. I've always wondered how sushi is made." Cinder said standing up as Emerald nodded.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT MAN!" Ruby yelled at the blonde haired man held his hand under the water. The red entering the sink as Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. She could see the purple haired woman laughing a little as the small machine began to turn out a new order. "Just... get it covered, and move away from the vegetables. You are on deserts now. If you fuck that up I swear I'm swapping you out with a KP." Ruby continued as she took the paper receipt out of the machine and rolled her eyes.

"Table side. Amber go. May, take over Jaune's prep. Ren we need a Wellington." Ruby spoke as she looked at the brigade she took a long sigh. "Second thought, Ren on pass, Sun get the Wellington going. I need a smoke break." Ruby spoke as Ren just shook his head.

Walking over to the lamps Ren spoke up. "Staff one is getting repaired. Put on a coat and head to the one for customers." Ren spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whoever isn't on a station make sure New Meat doesn't find a way to screw up what is the easiest station." Ruby stated as she quickly walked through the door to get to the locker room.

She quickly walked over to her locker, opened it and grabbed her red leather jacket, her carton of cigarettes and her lighter. She quickly exited pushing past the waitresses as she left the door for the kitchen. She could see her white haired business partner sitting at a table. Glasses perched on her nose. Looking up she noticed Ruby.

"Ruby!" The white haired woman shouted as Ruby held her hand up. "We can talk later Weiss. Ren's friend is stressing me out. So if you want to follow me out fine." Ruby stated as she pushed the another pair of double doors open and walked out into the cold air.

She knew her friend wouldn't come out with her. Ruby quickly placed one of the cigarettes into her mouth and quickly lit it. She took a few inhales when she looked to see a raven haired woman with fiery golden orbs staring in her direction. Smiling a little as the dark haired woman took a seat just across from Ruby.

Ruby took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, do you have a light?" Ruby heard causing her to open her eyes. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out the lighter and held it out for the woman.

As the small piece of metal exchanged between hands Ruby smiled. "So... do you work in the kitchen here?" the raven haired woman asked as Ruby looked down and noticed she didn't close her jacket. "You can say something to that effect. I hope you are having a lovely... I want to say date..." Ruby spoke as the women just smiled, as she placed a cigarette into her mouth, lit it and took a long drag.

Passing the lighter back as she began to breath out some of the smoke; the onyx haired woman passed the lighter back. "Not a date. I'm woefully single. But it seems you aren't." the woman spoke causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow. "I can tell when someone is wearing makeup to cover a black eye up. Plus it is starting to run a little." The woman continued as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Walked into a door. My girlfriend isn't one for violence." Ruby spoke as she ashed the cigarette in her hand before replacing it between her lips. "I've heard that more than enough. But tell you what I'll believe you... Miss..."

"Just call me Ruby. I need to get back into the kitchen. Enjoy your meal and the rest of your evening Miss"

"Cinder. Just call me Cinder. Here, take my number. In case you want to talk about those doors again." Cinder said reaching into her purse to pull out a card.

Ruby had no idea what was compelling her to. But Ruby reached across and took the small business card and looked at it. All she could see was a sheet of blood red, with black text of just a number. "Thanks. Doubt I'll walk into any more doors. So again, enjoy your meal." Ruby said before shoving the lit cigarette into the ashtray, stubbing it out as she began to walk back towards the kitchen. The only place she felt truly safe.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2:

"New Meat, get over here." Ruby said as she reached under the heat lamp as she turned off the heating lamps. As the blonde walked over Ruby let a smile grace her lips. "Take the glove off. Let me see how bad the cut is." Ruby spoke as she walked back towards one of the sinks and grabbed her bottle of water.

She relaxed as the man followed her instructions as she took a drink of water. Grabbing his hand with her free one, Ruby took a look at it and gave it back to the man. "Be glad with the exception of my knives all here are sharp." Ruby said as she heard some snickering from the purple haired woman.

"Chef has a point... if you were using one of those knives instead of it healing in a couple of days, you would have taken a finger off... wouldn't notice it either."

"May. What are you doing? Normally you are out the door as fast as you can." Ruby asked as the woman pulled her hat down a little more so it was covering an eye. "Needed to talk to you. You know how I'm meant to go on holidays next week... mind if I swap that week with Amber?" May asked as Ruby sighed.

Looking at the clock on the wall Ruby sighed. "New Meat, go get changed. Be here for nine in the morning. You are doing prep with Ren." Ruby stated as she looked back towards the purple haired woman. "Run it by Amber, tell her to talk to me tomorrow about it. I want to make sure she is okay with it. Is that all?" Ruby asked as the woman wearing a beanie just smiled.

"Thanks Chef, I'll tell her." May spoke as the door out of the kitchen and Ruby smiled at the white haired woman walking in. "See you in the car Weiss." May stated with a wink as she quickly pushed past the woman and left.

Ruby just spared a glance towards the white haired woman as she walked towards the lining to start to clean her knives. After a few minutes being unsure what to say, Weiss quickly walked behind the counter. Weiss took a deep breath, and decided to just speak. "Ruby... is something going on at home?" Weiss asked as Ruby froze while she was cleaning her large carving knife.

Shaking her head as she continued to clean her knives. "Nothing I can't handle Weiss. Blake just went into heat... and I'm a little exhausted after last night." Ruby lied as she placed the knife down on the top of a towel she had to dry them.

Reaching for the next knife Ruby held it under the water as she felt Weiss concerned gaze. "Ruby... if something is happening... you can tell me." Weiss spoke as Ruby shook her head. "It is fine Weiss. Just... go spend the rest of the night with May. Once my knives are clean, I'm going to get changed and go." Ruby said looking over her shoulder as she reached over and grabbed her small paring knife.

"Okay Ruby. Just... remember if she doesn't accept it when you say no... just tell someone. If not me, then your sister or Ren... anyone." Weiss said as Ruby looked at the knife in her hands. Enjoying the pattern in the blade. "Okay Weiss." Ruby stated placing the knife down as she picked up one of the final ones.

Ruby could just see out of the corner of her eye Weiss stopping right before walking through the door "May told you that she needs to swap her holidays with Amber right?."

"Talking to Amber about it tomorrow." Ruby stated as she heard the door, looking back in the sink and smiled. Wincing a little as she felt a pang of pain from her shoulder. Placing the knife onto the towel, Ruby gripped the counter and began to raise her hand to massage her shoulder.

After a few seconds, Ruby let out a deep breath as she glanced at the remaining knife that was in the liner of her knife case as she took a breath. ' _I should use clean it... but I didn't use my vegetable cleaver._ ' Ruby thought as she let go of her shoulder, and walked over to the towel dispenser.

Quickly pulling down a few sheets Ruby ripped them free and walked over towards her knives.

* * *

Ruby began to raise her hands, keys clutched tightly in one as she slipped the key into the lock. She began to pray that Blake was in a nice mood. Or asleep at least. As she opened the door, she could hear some laughter. Some that she recognised all too well.

Opening the door fully, Ruby could see the woman she fell in love with, smiling and laughing with a man Ruby was always unsure of how to feel about. She knew that this was the person that infected Blake's mind. The only solace that Ruby had with him was that whenever Blake had debated leaving her, Adam would push them back together.

"Ruby, your back. Yang is here as well, she is just in the bathroom." Blake sung standing up and walking over to hug Ruby, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. As she moved towards the shoulder she knew she had marked from the previous night.

Digging her chin into the top of her shoulder Blake whispered into Ruby's ear. "Get her the fuck out. I don't care how. I just don't want her here. My level of care for humans is tapped out with you. If I have to deal with another, I may snap the second she leaves. And once she is gone, Adam and I are hungry."

Ruby began to frown as she pulled back and smiled at the sight. Ruby just smiled as she noticed a mane of blonde coming from the bathroom causing her to smile. Quickly walking over to the table Ruby placed her duffel bag with her uniforms she smiled as she heard Yang stretching letting out a loud sigh.

"Sup Rubes. How you been?" Yang asked as Ruby looked towards her. "Hey Yang. I've been tired... everyone seems to be taking their holidays, we just got some new staff..." Ruby began as she opened her bag and began to take her uniforms out. She was trying to figure out how she was meant to kick Yang out. She knew that Blake knew it was tough for her to think this through.

"Damn. That's life after all. I just came by to drop off that heavy ass dish. Yatsuhashi loved the food by the way. He is a little curious who taught you to make Gyoza." Yang spoke as Ruby smirked at her. "I learned when I was like ten, you know after my first televised contest long before the second one." Ruby spoke, walking into the off shot utility room and began to shove the thick cotton clothes into the machine.

Turning the dial, Ruby walked back over towards Yang and smiled at her. "I'd love to continue this meeting Yang... but I'm sure you and Yatsu want to continue breaking in the new place, I just want to clean my shit, and then go to bed." Ruby started as Yang held up her hand to try and silence the brunette.

"Already planned on it, you still coming over to Dad's next week for dinner?" Yang asked as Ruby just smiled. "I don't know Yang. Again, stuff is getting a little hectic at work." Ruby spoke as Yang quickly hugged her. Much to Ruby's dismay. It seemed like Yang was crushing her shoulder to the point she knew it reopened.

She could feel the blood dripping down her shoulder. She just hoped that the blood wouldn't fall onto the floor. Biting the inside of her cheek as she hugged back, her shoulder was killing her the longer she was in the position.

Pulling back Yang began to ruffle Ruby's hair much to her dismay. Quickly swatting the offending hand out of the way. As Yang snickered. "Thanks for the tea Blake. Nice to see you still have that stick up your ass Adam" Yang joked as she walked out the door closing it.

Ruby's hand rose to try and massage her shoulder after a few minutes she let go and began to undo her jacket. Calmly as she could she rolled her sleeve up. She could see the white cloth starting to be dyed red as some of the blood escaped and began to roll down.

Glancing up she could see Blake's ears twitching, before the came to a stop meaning she could let out the pained groan she was holding in. She had no idea how she was able to keep it together so much, but she just knew she did it barely.

"Adam, what would you like? I'm sure the dirt wouldn't mind cooking something." Ruby heard Blake speak as she began to bite into her bottom lip, trying to ignore what her lover and the man sitting in her house were conversing about. Only paying enough attention. She already knew what would happen if she didn't or couldn't make what Adam wanted.

"A nice Steak. Mid rare. Spinach... and some crushed potatoes." Adam said as Ruby took one more deep breath before she was standing up right. "What cut of steak? I think we only have strips." Ruby asked in the tone that she knew Blake couldn't find fault with.

It was the same one she used when talking to Blake about anything. It was one that she knew was going to be great if they didn't seem to find some sort of ire in her words. She knew they would by the end of the night. But for now she could try and minimise the damages.

"That should do fine. Filthy fucking mongrel." Adam sneered at Ruby who just quickly walked into the kitchen. She didn't want to keep them waiting. She just needed to do this fast. It shouldn't take long. Longest was the potatoes and she just hoped that Adam knew that.

Quickly getting to what would take the longest Ruby pulled out her knife, not taking the time to enjoy the pattern like she normally would. She wouldn't have the time. She could enjoy it later. Reaching above the stove to grab a pot and placed it down as she turned on the kettle. She wasn't going to waste a second.

Ruby began to slice the potatoes, not bothering to peel them. She knew this was going to be the best she ever made. It always was when she had this kind of pressure. Her options were simple, either cook something to appease them... or get beaten.

She always knew what option she would choose. The one that would make Blake the happiest. Then Blake may, just possibly not hit her. Or at least not hit her in the face. She knew it was going to take at least a week before she wouldn't need to wear any makeup.

"Human. Get in here." Ruby heard Blake demand just as she pushed the potatoes into the pot of salted boiling water. Once she placed the cutting board and her knife down she quickly walked into the living room, looking down.

She knew that this was going to be alright. She didn't call Ruby by her name. When she did that, Ruby was often met with a hit. The odds of her getting hit were still high. The only phrase that she knew that meant she wasn't going to get hit without a shadow of a doubt was 'Sweetie' which she only ever said when, Tai, Yang or recently Yatsuhashi were around.

Ruby came to a stop in front of the couch where Blake was going to be. "Look up at us! Or are you looking down at us because we are Faunus." Blake spat as Ruby looked up. She could see the vehement hatred in her eyes. Not at Ruby specifically. But at the fact she was human. The type of disdain that would never leave no matter how much Ruby tried.

But she just knew she had to try. She knew she could prove to Blake she wasn't like the humans from her past.

"I told you she can cover a black eye up. It is probably the only decent thing she can do besides cook." Blake laughed as Adam looked at her face. "I concede. I guess you taught her something decent. All we need to do now is teach her that the Schnee are evil." Adam spoke as Ruby looked towards him.

"Weiss isn't bad. She treats everyone the exact same." Ruby muttered under her breath, as low as she could possibly voice it. She did not want to ruin anything right now.

"What was that?" Blake hissed as Ruby quickly looked towards her. "I said is that all Blakey... I don't want to ruin the food." Ruby lied as Blake raised an eye at her.

"Adam. Stay here. I need to go have a word with the Human." Blake said standing up as Ruby began to coward a little. She knew what that meant. And it wasn't something she was looking forward to. "Leave her for now Blake. She is cooking. Wait till we eat. Then you can teach her a lesson." Adam spoke sending a chill down her spine.

Looking between her friend on the couch and the woman she slept with. She knew Adam was right; it would be a lot easier for Ruby to finish what she was meant to do. But the attitude she took towards the bull Faunus was causing her some anger.

"Fine. But one more and I don't care what she is doing." Blake spat as Ruby quickly looked down and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ruby let out a cough as she walked out of her home, quickly walking down the stairs. She couldn't stay there right now. Blake was mad. She knew she wouldn't have long before she had to return. The narrow escape she had the previous night was still stuck in her mind. It was a mystery as to how she was able to avoid the beating. She was just glad that she could.

Instead of thinking about it though, Ruby was going to enjoy the morning. The fresh air filling her lungs as she placed a cigarette into her mouth and lit it. She just wanted to enjoy the morning walk she would have so she could get something to hopefully appease Blake's morning appetite.

She already knew what would do the trick. She just hopped that it she could get to the shops in time. That way she could cook it and hopefully avoid a beating before going to work.

Turning down a side street Ruby began to pick up pace as she took a drag and smiled. She enjoyed the morning sun hitting her as she took a step just at the end of the side street. Quickly looking down a street as she took the cigarette out of her mouth to quickly ash it as she began to think about what she would make with what she planned.

Shaking her head as she crossed the streets, she knew where she needed to be right now and couldn't let that thoughts like that into her head right now. They would merely cloud her judgement. Once she got to just outside the store she was looking for, she quickly took one last drag before dropping the butt and crushed it under her boot. Taking care to grind her boot on it to make sure it was extinguished, Ruby began to walk into the fishmonger's.

She smiled as she saw the almost intimidatingly large man slam a fish down onto the blue cutting board as Ruby spoke up. "Hey Ghira." Ruby said causing the man to smile as he looked up at the brunette entering.

Looking back down at the fish and at her. "Long shot Ruby... you want a full salmon? Or at least want to break it down?" The man asked as Ruby looked at the specimen on the cutting board.

"I know your daughter loves fish... but that nice looking fish would probably go bad. And if you stopped using such a thick spined knife you can break it down faster." Ruby stated as the man began to shake his head. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you've been around. That knife may be cheaper than any of yours, but it has served me just fine." The bearded man spoke as Ruby held her hands up.

"I'm joking Ghira. I trust your judgement. I haven't broken down a fish since culinary school. I just need a fillet. Trying to surprise Blake with breakfast in bed." Ruby spoke as the man shook his head.

Quickly walking over to the wall he grabbed one of the knives held up with a magnetic strip and walked back towards the fish. "You want the heads and spines to make that amazing stock? Kali loves to use it." He asked as Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I'm kind of busy training some new chefs. And that is taking up most of my free time. But tell you what, next time you guys are over, I'll make my famous fish appetizer and entree." Ruby spoke as they both heard a bell behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, fearing Blake may have woken up and followed her. She just smiled as she noticed the woman she ran into the previous night at her restaurant. She walked up to the counter as Ruby just crossed her arms.

"Hey, your that chef from last night. Funny meeting you here." The raven haired woman spoke as Ruby looked at her. "And you are that customer. Did you enjoy your meal?" Ruby asked as she looked at the man beginning to drag the knife across the side so the rib bones begun to stick up.

"I loved the Wellington... it took me a lot longer than I care to admit for me to actually recognise your face. I feel the stories of it under sold it." Cinder spoke in a sultry tone that Ruby just wanted to laugh at.

She thought she made it clear the previous night that she was taken. "Nice to hear." Ruby stated she looked carefully as the man began to wrap up her request. "Here is a question I'm sure you get asked often but that sushi makes me want to try more fish... which fish would make the best dinner for one... for a beginner? I've never even seen a full fish like this before let alone cook one." Cinder asked as she looked through the selection of fish on ice as Ruby snickered a little.

"Most people don't recognise me on the streets. But personally I love working with halibut. But that is slightly trick to get right." Ruby began as she began to pull out her wallet and handed the man a note. "But your best bet, ask Ghira here. Always trust the fishmonger if you don't know. But keep a few questions you know the answer to so you can test their knowledge." Ruby stated as Cinder looked towards the man. Patiently waiting.

"Ghira, if you're not too busy, do you mind teaching her the basics so she doesn't get scammed by every fishmonger in town?" Ruby asked as the Faunus just smiled. "Sure thing."

"Cooking wise it really depends on the time you have to spare. Mackerel is pretty nice when you make a pouch and just cook it like that for a couple of minutes. Some small potatoes can be cooked in a separate pouch..." The Faunus spoke as Ruby looked between them. "Ghira, whatever you do don't start her on something hard like flounder." Ruby started as she turned towards Cinder, "Nice seeing you again... Cinder?"

"Yeah, and it was nice seeing you again." Cinder said as Ruby walked out the door, hearing the bell chime once more as the people began to talk behind her.

' _I hope Blake is in a good mood today._ ' Ruby thought as she felt a small cold breeze blow down the side street she had previously walked down. ' _At least I hope she isn't in a face hitting mood..._ '


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3:

Ruby smiled as she grabbed the pan off the stove. She knew it was perfect. Blake's favourite breakfast. Salmon cakes. Something that was so simple, but she knew that it wasn't always enough. She knew that this was only going to get her so far. She just hoped that it would be enough.

Walking over to the alternative countertop Ruby placed the hot frying pan on a rest area she had made. Grabbing a plate, the brunette began to pick up the multiple small disks and placed them down lightly. She smiled at the smell wafting into her nose. Pulling back once the final cake was placed, she quickly looked over and grabbed a lemon from the fruit bowl and placed it down on her cutting board.

Quickly slicing it into wedges, she placed a few of them on the side of the plate as she sprinkled some of the remaining dill on top of the cakes. It caused her to step back and enjoy the meal she created.

It was a visual feast and Ruby was going to enjoy it if Blake would accept her proverbial olive branch. Quickly opening a drawer, Ruby grabbed a fork, the plate and began to walk towards the bedroom.

Walking carefully as to not rudely walk up the sleeping Faunus before she walks in with her gift. She still remembered the last time that had happened. Shaking her head from the memory, Ruby turned the handle and walked into their room.

She could see Blake's ears begin to twitch at the soft sounds of Ruby's feet being placed. "Blakey... I brought you breakfast. I made salmon cakes... your favourite." Ruby spoke softly as the Faunus sat up rubbing her eyes at the sudden awakening.

But the smell was an enjoyable aroma. One she always loved to smell. The only problem was being awoken. She knew exactly what Ruby was trying to do. And depending on how good they were depended on how Blake would respond.

Resting the plate on Blake's lap. She could see a look of curiosity on her face as Ruby handed her the fork. Cracking the crust that Blake knew the hot pan created as she picked up a lemon wedge and squeezed the juice onto the bite.

As she placed the bite into her mouth Ruby quickly walked back towards the door. She wanted to put as much distance between her and Blake, while still waiting for Blake to say if the breakfast was good or not.

She watched carefully as the Faunus began to shift the offering to the other side of her mouth. Each bite was a painstaking thing to Ruby. She knew it was perfect. It was a recipe she spent a long time perfecting. The only thing that ever made it hard, was how Blake was going to painstakingly judge the food.

Like Ruby's very life mattered on it. Something that Ruby knew it very well could. She always forgot how fast Blake was quick to anger at times. But she figured without Blake talking to Adam this early, she would be less angry about the police or the Schnee family.

It always was like that in the morning. Ruby had a small window where she could see how much Blake truly loved her. It wasn't so much from her words, or lack thereof. But the simple actions she normally took. Something like smile and make Ruby's day. Or the way Ruby would be allowed to scratch the feline ears on top of Blake's head. Or even the far more rare, but one Ruby enjoyed just as much if not more than the rest... being able to cuddle with Blake.

It was in these scant moments before reality would set in that Ruby adored. It was like a high Ruby was always chasing. One she knew no matter how many times she failed to get... she would still try. She had to try. No matter how short of a time that was.

She watched carefully as Blake swallowed the mouthful. It was now... the moment of truth. If Ruby could get by before work and not be hurt. She carefully began to say a prayer mentally when Blake spoke up. "Get over here."

Without saying or doing anything else, Ruby quickly walked over, she felt Blake gently grab her chin forcing her to look into Blake's eyes. Those amber eyes that she adored. Those amber eyes that she knew only loved her, just had something that conflicted with it in her brain.

Without saying anything, Blake placed her fork down and began to rub away the makeup Ruby had put on so she could leave their home without turning anyone's attention towards her. Her soft voice began to sing out as she stared, just below Ruby's eye to see a partial ring of yellow. "Your eye is healing up fine."

With that simple statement Blake let go of Ruby's face as she breathed a sigh she scarcely even knew she was holding. A breath that seemed to stop once Blake spoke up again. "The salmon cakes are good. I'm still mad about last night though."

Ruby could feel her hope die in her chest as Blake picked up the fork again without letting go of her face. She wasn't ready for what was to come. Normally Blake wouldn't break the skin with anything but her teeth. A weapon like a fork would be new thing. One Ruby wasn't sure if she wanted to test how painful it would be.

"If you promise to be quiet while I finish these, you can come up here and we can cuddle after. Then when you get back you may or may not be punished for that comment about that Schnee woman you work with." Blake spoke, letting go of Ruby's face.

Smiling a bright smile Ruby quickly rounded the bed and climbed in. Being careful to not disturb the bed too much from her climbing in. She didn't want to ruin Blake's meal. She was positive she wouldn't get this free time again.

Blake smiled as she lifted the plate and patted her lap for Ruby to rest her head. Crawling over Ruby laid her head down. Just facing the open door. She could feel the cold ceramic of the plate getting rested on her head, not that she minded. Blake was letting her rest her head on her lap.

She could feel the plate begin to move as Blake continued her consuming of the meal. Ruby just smiled, because she was happy. She was able to be this close to Blake. That was all that mattered to her.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She could hear a minor argument, not that she cared. It would end the second she got out of the changing room. As if on cue the second the door swung open, Ruby holding the hair ties in her mouth as she began to bunch up her hair.

Spitting the hair ties into her hand as she finished tying her hair she looked at the new blonde chef clearly having some argument with Ruby's long time friend. "New Meat. Leave May alone. She is engaged with the other owner, and has worked under me for a long time. She won whatever it is you guys are arguing." Ruby began as she walked over to the sink and began to wash her hands.

"And while you are at it New Meat, you are one of the table side tonight. You and Neptune will be doing it." Ruby began turning around. "Amber, meet me in my office after service. But during, you are running the grill. Only station changes right now." Ruby continued as she began to roll her sleeves up.

Within a few minutes of finishing she could hear the ink and paper begin to roll as it began to print the docket. "New Meat, table side. Smile. and talk about the cheeses on the platter. They are Blue Brie, Cais Dubh, Creeny and a type called Gabriel. It is going to table fifty seven." Ruby said calmly as the blonde man nodded and began to walk towards one of the carts and stopped just shy of the door.

"If you are waiting to ask where that is, go ask a waitress. You are going to serve the table the prepared serving per person and come back after a few minutes explaining everything." Ruby continued as she turned around to address the rest. "Same table two Wellington, a Halibut, and Veggie Stir fry."

When the chorus of 'yes chef' came in Ruby smiled brighter. She was in a great mood. Not only did she have in her books the perfect morning with Blake of just cuddling, but now she was able to relax. She could now relax fully, all she had to do was do what she loved just as much as she loved Blake. It was perfect for her really.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she walked into her place. She felt a little giddy. She was in a great mood. She not only got to help a couple get engaged... not only did she get to cook her heart out today... but she also got to cuddle Blake well into the afternoon.

But one single factor made her smile even more. The anniversary from when her and Blake got together was coming up. And every year the week before Blake wouldn't attend any protests or do anything far more illegal with the White Fang.

She had no idea how she could forget something so important. But she was just glad that she remembered. She still had a week to get her present for Blake. She already knew what it was going to be.

As she opened the door she let a frown grace her lips. The apartment looked empty. Almost like the love of Ruby's life was missing. Closing the door, Ruby began to take her jacket off. Wondering where Blake had vanished off to.

Placing her jacket onto the back of a chair, Ruby quickly walked towards the bedroom, curious as to why the house was so dark. Turning the lights on as she walked. With each step she was getting more and more curious. Opening the door, she was surprised to not find anyone.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby walked out of the room and pulled her phone out. Quickly checking if she had any missed calls as she walked into the kitchen. Quickly opening the fridge causing her to smile at the sight of a plate filled with food and a note on it.

Knowing that she wouldn't put a plate of raw fish on the top shelf, let alone leave a note for herself, Ruby took the note out and began to read what Blake had left her.

_Sienna Khan called. I'm needed. My dad brought over some fish. You are to make food for five people. Use the fish. We will be back at midnight at the latest. Do not make sushi. I'm not in the mood for it, and Adam will be there as well. If you waste any, I will be furious._

Ruby began to shiver lightly at the thought that man would be in her home... but knew she could not bring it up to Blake. Shaking her head, Ruby closed the fridge again quickly walking over to the cupboards and opened them to see what her options where.

That was when she heard the door flying open. Followed by men screaming, 'Police. Hands up.' Without doing anything else, Ruby tossed the note into the cupboard and raised her hands above the countertop. Ruby could hear the police quickly walking towards her as she began to stand up following their instructions to the letter.

She knew where this was going to go. And if she didn't fight she may not even be brought in. They would just look around. Something that she can deal with and still make Blake something she would be happy with.

But the sight of what appeared to be riot gear said something different. What had hurt Ruby the most was not the fact she most likely was getting dragged to the police station. But the fact she couldn't do what Blake would want.

Something that was made clear to her when she was pushed onto the counter and her hands pulled behind her. She had no idea why Blake and Adam kept saying that the police were bad. After a few seconds Ruby felt the plastic zip cuffs securing her wrists together. Just going with it as she was being lead out of her home.

' _Please be safe Blake..._ ' Ruby thought as she turned towards one of the officers. "Can you at least put my coat on if you are going to take me to the station for whatever reason?" Ruby stated as she felt her jacket getting placed on her shoulders.

* * *

Taking a few minutes extra minutes, Cinder began to recount the money handed to her by the ginger haired Faunus. Her tail just swaying back and forth. She was unsure of why Cinder hadn't sent her on her way. She was feeling a little tense with each passing second.

Tension that began to boil over as Cinder began to walk around the counter, each step was like giving her a heart attack. She knew that it would take a lot to get Cinder to hit her, or her coworkers... but she didn't want to take that risk. She had worked under people who weren't as kind.

Once Cinder stood in front of the Faunus, at her full height, she reached over and grabbed hold of the ginger haired woman's cheeks with one of her hands. Before she could even speak, the taller woman began to fold the stack of money over staring into the girl's eyes.

"You're short. So either you are cutting me out... which I hope you know how bad that is for you. Or that john is shorting you... which is it Neon?" Cinder asked in her silky voice as Neon tried to speak, wondering why the raven haired woman didn't let go. "Allow me to rephrase it so it is easier for you, are you dumb?" Cinder asked as she began to move Neon's head up and down before moving it side to side, and in a condescending tone almost muttered 'yes' and 'no' to correspond with with correct head movement.

Neon began to shake her head from side to side. Cinder smiled as she let go the woman's cheeks and handed the money over. "Which room where you in?" Cinder asked reaching under the counter and pulling out much to Neon's shock a large knife. The type of knife that the Faunus was surprised she would even keep behind the counter.

"Number five..." The ginger haired girl began as Cinder gestured her to follow. Cinder could see the look of shock on some of the patrons' faces. Like they knew what was going to happen. Something that Neon hoped they were secretly wrong.

Quickly following up the stairs, making sure to stay close to her boss, as to not invoke her ire. "Stay out here Neon..." Cinder spoke as she opened the door, walked in and closed the door. Gulping the Faunus covered her ears, fearing any sounds that will occur. She didn't want to run any risks of hearing something.

After a few minutes later she could see her boss opening the door, holding some more money. Quickly taking the money Neon still had clenched in her fist and smiled. Gesturing for Neon to lead her down the flight of stairs, which Neon quickly did.

Once they were at the bottom she could turned around to see Cinder standing there, smiling at her. "Go on. You are still scheduled for a few more hours." Cinder's voice had returned to it's welcoming tone that Neon was deathly happy to hear. Just because of how it seemed to relax her.

Watching the Faunus walk off Cinder just smiled and walked towards the bar where her large bartender was. "Junior, there is a deadbeat in room five... send in the twins... have them deliver how serious of a matter it is to stiff me." Cinder whispered as the large bearded man just nodded.

"I'll be in my office. Send any girls up there when they are done." Cinder continued as she placed the knife on the counter and began to walk through some doors.

Smiling as she heard the sound of the people vanish behind the now closed, sound proofed doors. She was ready to enjoy what remained of her evening. She was some what excited to try that recipe the fishmonger gave her.

Quickly walking into her office as she pressed the button on the monitor and took a seat in her chair. Pulling out her phone she was surprised to see a miss call from a number she didn't recognise. Most people that called her she already knew very well. Just due to the fact of how seldom she gave her number out to people.

That was when the idea of the chef she ran into the previous night came to her mind. Quickly redialling the number, Cinder leaned back and rested her feet on her desk. She was hoping that it was the chef, just because she was curious about her.

" _Cinder, thank god... please tell me have a car and can drive._ "

"Ruby? I do and can... but I gave you my number like a day ago... where are you calling from? Why is there a lot of people talking wherever you are?" Cinder asked, swinging her legs down as she heard some muffled talking. Almost as if she was covering the microphone.

" _I may have been brought down to the police station on the other side of the city on a case of mistaken identity. My girlfriend is out of town, my best friend is busy doing what I can assume would require a confession to_ _every god out there_ _, and for obvious reasons I don't want to call anyone in my family to come and get me at the station. I don't have my wallet or my phone... and I'm only calling you because of your card because I do-_ " Ruby began to rant off bringing a smile to Cinder's face.

"Relax Ruby. I'll go. I just need to tell my Manager I'm taking the rest of the night off. But in order to make it up to me, why don't you cook me something for dinner?"

" _Deal... but you'll also need to give me a ride home._ " Ruby got out as Cinder could find herself smiling more. A genuine smile. Something that just felt alien to her. "Okay..."


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4:

Quickly slipping the key into the lock, Ruby opened her front door. Dreading the mess that was going to be inevitable from them tearing her home apart to try and find what they were looking for. Flinging the door open, Ruby smiled at the sight that greeted her.

There was almost no mess and Blake wasn't there. She could still make dinner like Blake wanted. Gesturing for Cinder to come in. Walking quickly into her apartment as she carefully took her coat off and placed it onto the back of the chair.

She couldn't believe how lucky she got. She had could still make Blake happy with a meal.

Excited to see what Ruby could do in a kitchen, as well as actually taste some of the young chef's food. She began to walk towards the stool by the counter so Cinder could watch. Ruby quickly walked into the kitchen and smiled.

Pulling out a cutting board and placing it down on a rectangular piece of something she had no idea what. That is until Ruby walked over to a large wooden block and pulled out a knife that Cinder gasped at.

Placing it down Ruby turned her back as Cinder reached out towards the knife. "Don't touch that. That isn't like normal knives. That knife is razor sharp. You would slice your finger to the point of needing stitches." Ruby stated as she reached into the fridge and pulled out the salmon Blake had instructed for her to cook.

"Well, would you kiss it better?" Cinder asked as Ruby blushed, quickly looking at her knife. Suddenly it had become the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm joking. I'll trust your advice when it comes to food and things used to make said food." Cinder continued as she looked at the large fish the smaller girl had placed down on the blue cutting board.

"Why do you have this much fish?" Cinder asked as Ruby began to cut through the fish. She was a little fascinated by the way she dragged the knife through the meat. "My girlfriend is having people over later, asked me to cook... her dad probably brought this over." Ruby spoke as she began to flick the knife up to separate what she was cutting from the animal.

Cinder just smiled as she looked at animal when she stated just not liking the sound of silence getting interrupted by the sound of the animal getting dismembered with such amazing skill she was fascinated by. "Don't you spend the entire day cooking? It seems odd that you would come home to cook... also who is her dad if he can get these?"

"Ghira is her dad and by the looks of the eyes... these would not survive a night without something being done with them." Ruby spoke as she began to drag the knife along the centre of the fish. Cinder had no idea why until she saw Ruby reach for a pair of what appeared to be something akin to tweezers and began to pick small, sharp slightly fragile looking curved bones.

"You mean that nice Faunus that gave me what I'm assuming is a delicious recipe with some mackerel?" Cinder asked after a few more minutes Ruby quickly smiled. "Yeah... that would be Ghira." Ruby began as she turned around and grabbed a pot and began to move all the bones, head and tail into it.

Placing that onto the counter as she lowered herself and began to search the cupboard. Smiling at the unmistakeable sight of the note she tossed in. Reaching into the cupboard, grabbing the piece of paper, keeping it balled up in her hand as she grabbed a clear plastic package filled with grains. Quickly standing up, Ruby smiled at the idea she had of what would make Blake happy.

As she began to dance around the kitchen and began to pour the entire bag of something Cinder had no idea what it was into a different pot as she walked over to the fridge, tossing something over the door into the open trash can and pulled out a large, clear container that Cinder really had no idea what it was.

She figured it was something good, seeing as she poured some of the pale yellow orange liquid and turned the ring under it on. Smiling at the smell that began to waft from the pot. "What was that?" Cinder asked as Ruby began to walk back to the fridge where she replaced the container and pulled out large mixture of twig like things.

"It is couscous, and home made fish stock." Ruby began as she grabbed a paper towel and began to wring it as she grabbed another cutting board. "What is couscous?" Cinder asked as Ruby began to pick the leaves off and smiled.

"It... well... it is technically a type of pasta... but it is actually closer to rice. It is actually a very tasty thing when cooked in stock." Ruby spoke as she began to run her knife through the green flecks.

Without saying anything Ruby began to pick up some of the items and began to rub them into the fish. Cinder just smiled at the sight of the woman seeming like she was genuinely happy. Almost like this was the first time she could see the woman being herself. Not like she had been closed in or even like she was being careful of what she was saying. It was something that Cinder enjoyed a little.

Smiling as she reached up and pulled down a large frying pan and placed it onto the stove and turning it on as she turned back to the fish and she beamed a bright smile. She was happy as she grabbed the knife and began to drag it into the flesh in one slow, long cut.

"If you ever advance from mackerel, remember never saw the fish. One long cut." Ruby spoke causing Cinder to finally notice that they were sitting in silence. She couldn't believe how enrapture with the sight. It was something so simple but the way she was able to make it seem so easy.

Cinder just knew if she was to try, she would destroy the food even if she tried with all her might. "Shouldn't be longer. Once the salmon goes onto the pan, you are looking at just under five minutes." Ruby said as she heard her phone vibrating in the bedroom.

Freezing for a second, Ruby took a deep breath, praying that Blake wasn't going to be mad. ' _I should probably answer that..._ ' Ruby thought as she took the hot pan off the stove and began to pour a small bit of the oil that was next to the stove as she began to place some of the fish onto it.

"Mind keeping an eye on that? I need to go check my phone. shouldn't be gone long." Ruby asked as she began to walk away from the kitchen, not waiting for a response from Cinder. She knew the message alert off by heart.

It was Blake's. As she opened the door, she could see her phone starting to vibrate on the nightstand. It was Blake's ring tone. Whatever the message was, it meant that she couldn't wait a couple of minutes.

Quickly running over to her phone she picked it up and swiped her finger across the screen answering the call. She didn't want to make Blake any angrier. "Hello. Blake." Ruby asked as she heard the silky voice she loved deeply.

" _What took you so long to answer?_ " Blake asked as she heard some minor grunting on the other end. Not that Ruby cared. Blake was safe from the cop raid. That was all that mattered really. "The cops came by... I got taken in and released not that long ago. I'm cooking dinner now." Ruby got out softly, just sparing a glance down the hallway just to make sure Cinder wouldn't be eavesdropping on her conversation.

After a few tense minutes of silence that fell, Ruby just constantly waiting for Blake to speak again. She didn't want it to get as bad as it has in the past. She knew Blake could get that angry very fast. " _We will be there in an hour. If any cops are around you will be sorry._ " Was all Blake said to break the silence they fell into.

Ruby couldn't believe it actually made her smile. Just hearing the concern that was hidden by words that may have been perceived as malice to others... but Ruby knew Blake meant well with her statement.

"I think they are all gone... but I'll check before you come back." Ruby spoke, the smell of the fish was becoming stronger. She knew if this conversation didn't end soon, it was going to ruin entire meal. " _Keep your phone on you._ " Blake said as Ruby heard the dial tone straight away.

"Love you too Blake." Ruby said out loud. Not so much for her own reassurance. She knew Blake loved her. Even though she had never said it out loud unless Yang and Tai were around. But Ruby knew. The reassurance was more so for Cinder in case she had been listening. She didn't want the cops getting called like her downstairs neighbours had done at least once. Ruby just couldn't prove it.

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Ruby quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the long flat spatula and quickly flipped the few pieces in the pan. Smiling at the sight of the crispy skin. As she took a deep breath of the salmon.

Turning around, Ruby reached under the counter and began to pull plates up. "So I take that was your girlfriend..." Cinder asked as Ruby walked back towards the stove. "Yeah, she was just calling to let me know she is on her way home. She is only about an hour away." Ruby spoke as she began to pile the grain like things onto the plate.

Before Cinder could even count the plates, Ruby had all seven with a small bed of the objects as the small girl quickly spun around, dropping the pot into the sink, swapping utensils, and grabbing the pan before she returned to face Cinder.

Cinder smiled as she looked at Ruby placing the fish down carefully with the skin facing the ceiling. Reaching for a plate the taller of the two was meet with the metal spatula smacking her hand. "It isn't done just yet. I still need to put on the garnish." Ruby stated as she placed the final piece of salmon and smiled.

Before Cinder knew what happened next, Ruby began to place some of the remaining herbs onto the dishes as she grabbed a lemon and began to slice some wedges. Placing two of them onto two plates, Ruby reached into a drawer and pulled out a fork. Handing it to Cinder.

"Enjoy." Ruby spoke as Cinder smiled and grabbed one of the plates. "I guess this was worth the drive to pick you up." Cinder spoke as she pierced the fish and began to pull some of the meat free.

Placing the bite into her mouth she let a smile grace her lips. One that was quickly covered by her free hand. Ruby could just make out faint chewing as the taller girl began to giggle. "I was wrong..." Cinder began, causing Ruby to deflate a little when she continued, "I'd drive across the country for this... what did you do to it?"

The way the smile returned to Ruby's face was enough to cause a stirring in Cinder's chest. "You saw me cook it. All I used was peanut oil in the pan, dill, lemon grass, and some thyme are all the herbs I used." Ruby smiled as she took the wedge of lemon and began to squeeze it on top of the fish.

"Why the lemon though?" Cinder questioned as Ruby just smirked. "Try it. Citrus fruit goes really well with fish." Ruby spoke as the woman across from her began to mimic Ruby on a small section of her own.

The raven haired woman began to eat some of the newer section causing her to smile. She couldn't believe something so simple was able to make the dish taste so much better. "This is delicious." Cinder spoke as Ruby just smiled at her. "That is what a chef lives to hear. People loving the meal they create." Ruby said, showing Cinder a smile. Just so she would know how much that one compliment meant.

' _Now if only Blake will give my food a compliment..._ '

* * *

"Thanks again Cinder." Ruby said as she gave the woman a wave. She couldn't believe Cinder wanted to leave that easily. She also couldn't believe that Cinder bought the excuse of her wanting to see her out.

Ruby wasn't going to say that she was trying to look for cop cars, or even disguised cop cars. Once Ruby saw Cinder get into her car and driving off, the brunette on the steps began to survey the street. Reaching into her pocket, the brunette pulled out a cigarette and her lighter from the box to at least give her an excuse if someone was to look at her.

Taking a drag from the stick in her mouth, calming her nerves after the night that had just transpired. Pulling out her phone with her free hand so she could message Blake. She knew that Blake was going to be happy if no police were around.

Once Ruby hit send, she grabbed the cigarette to quickly ash it over the stone railing. She knew it wasn't going to take her much longer at this point. She just wanted to enjoy the night air that was temporarily getting clouded by her breathing out.

She could feel her phone vibrating causing her to replace the cigarette in between her lips as she opened it up. Her chest feeling the that same tight joy whenever she saw a message from Blake. Even though all it said was 'we will be there in five minutes.' But Ruby knew that Blake was probably acting cool with the other White Fang members. That was why she hadn't made her normal phrase that Ruby knew deep down meant 'I love you'.

Quickly taken a last drag, Ruby grabbed the half finished cigarette from her lips and flicked it. She smiled as she turned around, walking up the stairs in a slightly faster than normal fashion. The chill from the night made her regret not going down in one of her hoodies, but that wouldn't matter. Just because once Blake's friends left, Blake would hold her. That was all that mattered to her deep down.

Opening her door, Ruby smiled at the sight of six immaculate dishes still remained. Quickly walking over towards them, Ruby began to place the finishing touches on each plate. That was when she heard her front door opening just as she placed the final lemon wedge.

Smiling at the sight of Blake entering with other people Ruby recognised, but that didn't matter. Blake was there.

She could see a hunger in their eyes, she hopped was because of the meal. She just watched slowly as they all took a seat at the table. Grabbing the forks they would need, and some butter knives, Ruby quickly walked out of the kitchen and around the table. Placing the cutlery down in front of each person.

She knew they were talking, but that didn't matter to her. Blake had told her time and time again, how rude it was for her to listen in on a Faunus conversation. Quickly grabbing the plates two at a time she began to place them on the table starting with the intimidating tiger Faunus.

Once she placed the final dish she could hear their unsung question of what it was. "It is pan roasted salmon on a bed of couscous." Ruby said in her normally timid voice, just so nothing bad would happen.

"Blake. Keep your human silent." The tiger Faunus spoke as Blake nodded. Without saying anything, Blake turned to look at the brunette and glared at her. Looking down at the floor Ruby quickly walked into the kitchen. She had to clean the dishes that way she wouldn't offend Blake's leader any further.

Ruby began to run the hot water as she placed the stopper into the sink. She just had to make through this simple task. Once that was done, she would just go into the bedroom and try and sleep. As she began to run the cloth through the pan and placed it on the draining rack, when she looked at her knife just sitting on the edge of the counter.

Picking it up, she smiled at the pattern that was she always seemed to fall into a trance just looking at it. Like normal, she must have lost track of time because the next thing she knew she heard the front door closing.

Shaking her head she placed the knife on the draining rack and was about to continue when she felt a presence behind her. Before Ruby could say or do anything, she felt Blake's arm wrapping around her neck. Just keeping it loose enough so she wasn't going to choke Ruby but could very easily.

Leaning down, Blake spoke into Ruby's ear. "Who was here? And don't say a friend. I want to know who." Blake hissed softly as her arm began to close. Making it a little harder for Ruby to respond. But she had to.

"A friend named Cinder... I didn't have my phone when the police brought me in... and I just recently added her number into my phone, so it was the only one I remember..." Ruby whispered as fast as she could. Just in case there were still some of Blake's friends in the house.

Blake began to slacken her arm that was around Ruby's neck. Causing Ruby to smile a little just because it means she may not have to explain a choke bruise. Which would be easily harder to cover with makeup because of how much she moved her head at work.

"I don't want her here again. You can sleep on the couch as punishment." Blake continued as Ruby smiled seemed to brighten. That was until she felt Blake slamming her fist into Ruby's back. Just below where her kidney was causing Ruby to let out a cough as she fell forward. "And that is for you defending the Schnee bitch you work with. I just happen to be in a merciful mood because I avoided getting arrested today." Blake continued to speak as Ruby felt her leave the room and walk down the hallway towards their bedroom.

' _See Ruby... Blake is happy and does love you... last time something like this happened, she didn't stop at one kidney punch..._ ' Ruby thought herself as she began to try and regain some composure.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5:

Ruby woke up feeling something heavy on her chest. Opening them a crack she could see a mass of silky black hair forming a halo around her face, and piercing golden eyes staring at her. She could feel two hands pushing her shoulders down. She was about to speak when she felt one of the hands let go to smack her across the face.

"Just listen." She heard Blake speak as she finally noticed the cold breeze over her naked chest. She was wondering what was going on, but she was glad that in the week since Blake getting mad at how Cinder was there, Blake had just finally let her back into the bed.

"Take the day off. My parents will be here at eight pm. You are to treat them with more respect than you have in the past. So help me if you try anything." Blake hissed as Ruby began to nod her head. She could already imagine the night then.

Blake always seemed to be happy and joyous once Kali and Ghira would visit them. Plus Ruby would get to cook. It was a win win situation. Plus it means she could spend the entire day with Blake. It was perfect to her in ever facet.

"Now, you are going to go and get the shopping for the meal. I have things I need to take care of. Once that is taken care off, you will clean the house from top to bottom. You should be able to eat your dinner off the floor. And if you misbehave, that is where you will end up." Blake spoke as Ruby continued to nod her head.

Blake began to climb up off of Ruby and gracefully laid back down. "Call the Schnee, you have five minutes. Then meet me in the shower." Blake spoke swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Ruby smiled as she watched Blake walk out of the room.

Quickly getting out of bed, Ruby grabbed her phone and quickly unlocked her phone and scrolled down to Weiss' number and pressed the call button. Pressing her phone to her ear she began to wait for Weiss to pick up. She knew Weiss was going to be up just so she can begin her morning ritual.

Staring at her alarm clock as she heard a distinct groan coming from Weiss on the other end. " _What gives Ruby? I'm kind of busy right now... you know... doing things with my fiancée..._ " Weiss spoke causing Ruby to laugh a little.

"Talking doesn't count as things in that sense. All that counts in that regard is sex and about to have it. But I need to take the next few days off. Blake got me something great for our anniversary and I just found out what it was..." Ruby spoke seeing the digits on the far side of the clock change. She could hear a louder groan as Weiss began to speak up again. " _That is gross... but what are we meant to do? I heard from a source that the Michelin people are coming by in the coming weeks._ "

Ruby took a breath as she looked at clock. She didn't want to run the risk of losing her status right now. But she would be damn if she was going to disappoint Blake. "Weiss, it is a non refundable thing. I'll be back by Thursday. All that is changing is I'm taking a few extra days off this year." Ruby spoke as she began to count down the remaining seconds until she would be making Blake angry.

" _Can Ren run the kitchen?_ " Weiss asked as Ruby heard a small moan coming from the other end. "He'll do fine. He has the entire Brigade backing him. And curl your fingers, you'll thank me later." Ruby said as she could hear some sputtering as she said her goodbyes and hung up her phone. Quickly stripping down and running into the bathroom as she mentally counted down the last few seconds and closed the bathroom door. She could just make out through the steam the curtain opening and her lover standing there.

As Ruby climbed in she could feel Blake grabbing her cheeks, pinching them together and looked at her eye. "Your eye has healed well. I hope you learned your lesson." Blake spoke as Ruby began to direct her eyes down. "I did..." Ruby muttered as she continued to look down.

"Look at me and tell me what the lesson was then." Blake demanded as Ruby quickly looked up. She could hear anger in her voice causing her to actually not want to risk getting hit that until Ghira and Kali came by. "As a human I don't understand Faunus problems..." Ruby whispered as she looked Blake in the eyes. She knew that Blake didn't like it when Ruby answered those types of questions while looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Good. Now, clean my back. And use the loofah." Blake stated letting go as she turned around.

' _You see Ruby... Blake really does love you. She could just easily do this herself, but she is letting you do it. How is that not love?_ ' Ruby thought as she grabbed the object in question and began to squirt some of the expensive body scrub Blake loved and press it into Blake's back and began to drag it along the expanse of the raven haired woman's back.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she began to walk into the first store. Hoping that she wasn't going to be long. She knew the rice that she needed to make the sushi that she promised Ghira and Blake she would make, along with the getting the desert ready. She would just barely have enough time to make the house clean to what Blake would want.

As she began to walk down one of the aisles, she smiled as she began to look for the items needed. Standing still, Ruby didn't even hear some footsteps behind her coming to a stop.

"You look an awful lot like my daughter..." Ruby heard the clearly masculine voice coming from behind her. Looking behind her Ruby smiled and quickly jumped up, wrapping her arms around the tall blonde man's neck. "Dad!" Ruby squealed.

The lilac eyed man quickly hugged back, as he felt the girl begin to slide down. Placing the girl down his smile dropping as looked at what appeared to be a small scratch just under her left eye. Noticing the way her father's mood shifted. She knew what it was about, but Blake was right... she didn't need makeup to cover it.

"It was just from a small mishap at work dad. But how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time." Ruby asked trying to shift the conversation as she turned around to look at the shelf stocked with various items. Quickly finding the bag she needed she grabbed it and turned around to face her father again.

"That is because despite my constant invitations for dinner, you just as constantly keep turning them down. Is this what it is going to take so I can see me own youngest?" Tai asked trying to mask the hurt but it was made clear to Ruby. She knew that he was hurting, but Blake made it clear to her that they couldn't just drop everything to visit. "Dad, I've been really busy. I just got a new commis chef and Weiss and I are in talks about expanding." Ruby continued as her father just shook his head.

As he shook his head, he gestured for Ruby to walk down the aisle with him. "How have you been? How is Blake?" Tai asked as Ruby just smiled at him. "I've been tired... between work and... uh... um... personal home things... I've been really tired. Blake's been busy as well... with... um... part of the personal home things." Ruby stuttered as she began to pull her hoodie up a little to try and cover her blush.

She knew the half lie of her and Blake having sex was a lot better for her father to hear than Blake started to hit her less. Something Ruby was happy about. It meant Blake was starting to become the woman she remembered having her little school girl crushes on.

The brunette woman quickly looked into the basket her father was carrying and noticed something strange. She knew what her father would make on a normal Monday. She still joked about those dreadful meals with her friends and Yang.

But she knew that what was in his basket spoke to a different effect.

"So... did you get a date or something? Oh my god... did you come out to Uncle Qrow?" Ruby gasped as her father began to groan a little at the comment. He had no idea how that joke from when Yang and Ruby were little, stuck, but it had. "I met her in a cooking class. Because shocker after you left home, I needed to learn how to cook. I promise Ruby, I got a lot better at cooking." Tai spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't use a dry wine then if you are cooking with it. Remember that you should use a wine you would drink. But here, Dad, I'd love to chat... but I need to get going. Blake has something planned for our anniversary." Ruby spoke as the man just smiled at her. "Okay honey. Have fun celebrating your seven years dating her." Tai said as Ruby quickly hugged the man.

"I will Dad. You have fun with whoever this girl is. And I'll try and cut some time out to visit you, but we could very will be busy." Ruby spoke as the man just shook his head. "If you celebrate your anniversary the way your mother and I did... you shouldn't bother." As he stated that, Ruby began to fake like she was going to get sick.

"Gross dad... I don't want to think about that." Ruby gasped out as the man began to snicker. "I was talking about watching Predator. What were you thinking about?" Tai asked as Ruby began to shoot him a fierce pout.

"Just go on Ruby. I'm just messing with you."

* * *

Standing up so she could stretch. She was already tired. Between the scrubbing the floors on her hands and knees to make sure there was nothing that would make Blake cross. She couldn't believe that it took longer than it normally would.

Thankfully she had everything ready, all she had to do was a few last minute touches, which wouldn't take long. Even had begun making stock, still remembering her promise to Ghira that she would give Kali some.

Staring into the porcelain bowl, Ruby smiled. She knew that Blake was going to happy. She still remembered last time when she got beaten because the toilet had grime under the lip. Something that she couldn't believe she forgot to clean there last time. It was something that should have been done without Blake needing to remind her.

Without saying anything, Ruby lowered the lid of the toilet and walked out of the room. She was happy. All that remained was getting dressed. It was going to be an amazing night. As she was walking quickly into the living room the brunette noticed her Faunus girlfriend sitting on the couch with a book open.

Walking over and taking a seat on the couch close to Blake. Just wanting to be close to her. "Everything is clean and dinner can be finished while we are eating the starter." Ruby said softly as Blake turned the page. Ruby just smiled as she was looking at the taller woman's lap. Desperately wanting to just rest her head there for a few minutes.

Just carefully waiting for Blake to respond. It was important that Blake was happy enough with what Ruby did to make her parents feel welcome. Ruby just knew that the woman next to her did remarkable things to make her family feel that same welcomed feeling.

Blake glanced down at her phone and back to her book. "Go on then." She spoke raising the book as Ruby quickly rested her head on the woman's lap. "You can stay for ten minutes. Then you need to shower and get changed. You reek. Be glad I'm in a good mood because it seems like you just want to constantly violate my senses."

"Thank you Blake." Ruby stated softly as she laid down. Resting her head comfortably on Blake's lap as she felt the book Blake had been reading resting on the side of her head. Almost like she hadn't wanted Ruby to be there, but Ruby knew the truth. Blake wasn't really that way.

Ruby must have lost track of the time. She just closed her eyes lightly and began to enjoy being this close to Blake. That was until she felt Blake shoving her off the couch after what must have been only five minutes. As she connected with the floor, she could feel the tip of her Faunus girlfriend's shoe digging into her shoulder.

"Your time is up. Go get clean now. If you embarrass me in front of my parents I'm going to be cross." Blake stated as Ruby quickly scurried to her feet and began to walk out of the room. Glancing down at her phone, Blake groaned as she unlocked her phone to quickly answer her phone.

"Hey Mom." Blake said as she pressed her phone to her ear. Just waiting for the elderly woman to respond. " _We are going to be a bit earlier than expected Blakey. Your father just wanted me to call... he doesn't want you to get surprised._ " Blake heard her mother speak from the other end of the phone.

Turning the page as she spoke up again. "It's okay Mom... we both are decent this time. How early are we talking about though?" Blake asked as she began to rest her book down on her lap, as she began to look around for her bookmark. " _We are kind of outside right now. Can you buzz the door open? I think your doorbell may be broken._ "

Blake could hear the distinct voice of her mother over the other end as she slide the bookmark between the pages. "Okay Mom. I just need to tell Ruby to get out of the shower. So, I'll see you in a few seconds Mom." The Faunus spoke as she said her quick goodbyes as she heard the dial tone.

Resting the book on the coffee table in front of her, Blake stood up and walked down the hallway. She could hear the shower turning off, but that wasn't going to stop her anyway. She had to make it clear that everything was on her terms. She didn't care what the subject was. She had to make it clear to that woman in her bathroom.

Flinging the door open Blake stood in the doorway. Scanning the room she could see the smaller girl with a towel on her head, trying to dry her hair as fast as she possibly could. "You have three minutes. They are downstairs now. And tomorrow call the Super to fix our doorbell. Bad enough I can't give my own parents a key." Blake began to mumble as she walked out of the room.

She could hear Ruby frantically tossing the towel as she ran into their bedroom. Blake didn't care though. Once she heard the door close she walked to the front door. As she opened it, she began to walk down the stairs. As she opened the door and walked down the stairs she could see the dark shadow getting cast from an intimidatingly large figure.

Shaking her head as she opened the door she could see a woman about her height, quickly hugging her. As Blake smiled at the sight of the quickly pressing her head between Blake's neck and shoulder causing the multiple piercings on her mother's feline ears tickle her a little.

"It has been too long Blake." She could hear her mother as Blake pulled back from the hug a little. "Sorry Mom... I've just been busy. I tell Dad every time he visits to drop something off to tell you I'm doing fine." Blake spoke looking away from her Mother to look at her Dad.

"Come on, Ruby has spent all day making dinner. Let's not ruin it for her." Blake stated smiling as she could smell the moisture in the air off the road and sidewalk. She knew what that meant and knew it would make for an even better evening. Because that would mean that her parents would stay, and they would watch some movie.

It was perfect for her.

* * *

With a crack of lighting, a brunette haired woman stood in the rain. Her hair soaked as she pounded on the door. She knew it was stupid to be there. But for the life of her she couldn't stand to think about the situation right now.

She still couldn't believe the fight she just had, but she needed to talk about this to someone. She knew Yang was busy with Yatsu on some big date she heard that it took him hours to plan. She couldn't show up to Weiss' or even any other staff she works with. Especially after she ditched today.

Wrapping her arms around herself as she saw the door open. To reveal a shocked expression of the blonde haired man standing there. "Oh my god Ruby. Get in here. What happened?" He practically yelled as he pulled the small girl into the house.

"Blake and I got into a huge fight in front of her parents... I couldn't stay there tonight..." Ruby began as tears began to come free from her eyes. Quickly balling up her hands she began to rub them away the best she could as her dad closed the door behind her. "Can I stay here tonight Dad?" Ruby asked as the man just smiled at her.

"You never need to ask Ruby." Tai stated calmly as he hugged his daughter, ignoring the wet clothes sticking to his own. He had bigger issues at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6:

Ruby began to yawn as she walked into living room. Rubbing her eyes she barely noticed getting hugged fast by a mass of blonde hair. The bone squeezing hug she felt and nearly getting tackled by causing a gasp of air as she feel to the couch.

Quickly wrenching her arms free so she could flail around and smack what she now recognised as her sister. "Yang! Let go!" Ruby yelled as she began to smack her blonde sister's head. She couldn't believe that someone... namely her dad... told Yang knowing how the blonde woman would react.

Looking up from where she was hugging her sister, lilac staring into silver causing a light groan from the blonde. "Promise me you'll tell me or dad what the fight was about. Like... did she want to try something kinky and you didn't want to... or was there something else?" Yang asked as Ruby groaned loudly.

"I need coffee and something to eat first. I didn't have much of a dinner last night." Ruby spoke as she heard some soft clinking of plates coming from the room, just off the one Ruby and Yang currently were in. "Where is Yatsu anyways? Don't tell me you ditched him again to come here to do something nosey?"

Yang began to laugh at that comment as she spoke up. "Nah, he is in the kitchen helping dad make breakfast. I got concerned when dad called me last night and said the perfect couple had a fight that was big enough to cause you two to spend time away from each other... on what is now your anniversary." Yang spoke sitting up and letting go of her sister so she could look at her sister a bit easier.

"So... was it something stupid? Like... do I need to shun Blake and unfriend her on all forms of social media... or just a stern talking to?" Yang asked as the door leading to the dining room opened, and Ruby could just make out the head of her dad looking in.

"Hey Ruby... quick question... probably don't want to read into it too much... um... how can someone recover scrambled eggs?" Tai asked hoping his daughter would have the answer. But that hope was shattered by the sound of her laughing.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch she stood up and looked at her father. The laugh dying down in her throat as she looked into his eyes. "You weren't joking were you?" Ruby asked, as she walked over towards the door, with Yang on her tail as she opened the door.

As the door gave way she could smell the coffee as well as a faint smell of burnt food. "Dad, I keep telling you, don't leave scrambled eggs unattended. I don't give a flying crap what some two bit instructor told you. Listen to your daughter." Ruby continued walking fully into the room.

Pushing past her father who was trying to block her from entering the kitchen was met with a pseudo laugh as she ducked under his out stretched arms. Quickly picking the pan of coagulated browns and yellows causing Ruby to sigh as she placed the pan on the draining board.

"I'm just going to make the scrambled eggs dad. There is a reason I use it as a test when I get a new chef. All I need are eggs and cream really." Ruby started as she turned around to face her sister resting her elbows on the counter. "Yang... give me a hair tie I know you have one." Ruby spoke as she could see the large Asian man walking into the house from the outside.

"Hey Yatsu. The eggs got screwed over." Ruby said as Yang began to remove the piece of elastic and cloth. Holding it out for Ruby to take, she just smiled at the sight of her boyfriend quickly setting about cleaning the dishes used after he placed the wire metal basket on the counter containing all the egg he could have gotten from the hens outside.

As Ruby reached out for hair tie, her anger grew as the blonde woman pulled it back. "I'll give you this on the condition that you start talking about the fight now." Yang gave as an ultimatum, causing Ruby to groan, in a loud exaggerated manner. "Fine. Just give me the freaking hair tie." Ruby demanded as she pulled the hair tie free from her sister's hands.

Quickly tying her hair back, Ruby gently moved the large man away from the sink and began to wash her hands. Without saying anything, Ruby quickly opened the cupboard and grabbed one of the larger bowls. "Dad, hand me out the cream... and since I doubt you have any oil besides vegetable oil... some butter." Ruby spoke as her father quickly walked towards the fridge opening it up and grabbing the things.

Casually walking back towards the counter placing them down. As Ruby began to lightly hit the eggs off the counter. "Okay, now start talking Rubes... Dad is too much of pansy to pry... and Yatsu won't because... he is too nice." Yang demanded as Ruby groaned loudly.

"You are going to mock me... I know Dad is probably still angry at me for ruining his date with Miss Goodwitch." Ruby got out as she opened the bottle handed to her as she began to pour some of the thick white liquid into the bowl.

"As in our old home economics teacher? The one that hated me?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded her head. "Putting a pin in that. Spill. You never talk about anything with your relationships unless it is with a very small group of your friends." Yang continued as Ruby began to grumble under her breath.

"Fine. I'll talk damn it."

* * *

_Ruby smiled as she walked into her dining room, holding two plates that she placed in front of the large man and his wife. Disappearing as fast as she could back to get the remaining plates, she didn't want to make Blake angry._

_The starters was already tense from Blake saying that Ruby wasn't drinking. It hurt Ruby a little. Not because she drank much to begin with. Hell she already_ _seldom_ _drank... but she sort of wanted to right now._

_She knew Blake was going to beat her the second Kali and Ghira were out of earshot. She knew that it was probably from her asking if Ghira would be more comfortable if he took a different seat so he wouldn't be practically sitting on his tail._

_Blake was right though. She should have known better, he has had his tail all his life. He would know how to sit comfortably with it. For that simple thing she knew she would deserve what was coming her way._

_As Ruby placed the plate in front of Blake, she took her own seat with her own plate. Looking at the meal she smiled as she grabbed her fork. As she was scooped up some of the vegetables, she didn't notice her lover's hands drifting under the table._

_Before long she felt her lover's hand on her leg, squeezing Ruby's leg just above the knee tightly. Ruby in turn bit the inside of cheek so she wouldn't scream out in pain as the nails dug into her leg. She wasn't going to get a worse beating from Blake because she let it slip what their daughter dos as soon as they left._

_She could feel the copper tasting liquid flooding her mouth as she began to eat some of more of the food. She was enjoying the taste that came through the overpowering taste of blood. She was curious as to why Blake would try and punish her right now._

_As they began to just enjoy the food, that was until Kali spoke up._

" _So... you two have been together a long time... when are the wedding bells going to start chiming?" As the older feline eared Faunus asked causing Blake and Ruby to cough loudly. Practically choking on the mouthful of food they had just taken._

_Reaching for her glass of wine so she could try and dislodge the food, just so she could respond. Ruby however took a deep breath as she looked towards Blake a little curious as to see if she would get an answer._

_The last time this topic was brought up, it was by Ruby and it didn't end too well. It ended with Ruby having a finger broken slowly. As Blake just bending her hand back by the finger tips. With the pure intent to break at least one finger... the one finger that would broadcast the message that she was taken._

_Dropping her fork onto the plate, Ruby lowered her hands under the table, just so she wouldn't broadcast her rubbing her ring finger. That would just raise questions. Ruby always knew that Blake loved her... but just hearing those two words would mean the world would know that Blake loves her._

" _Mom!" Blake yelled just as she was able to gulp down as much of the wine as she could. Ruby was a little curious but she couldn't ask. Not if she loved Blake as much as Blake loved her. It would just push Blake away and she didn't want that._

_If Ruby was being honest, she really wanted to have Blake slip a ring on her finger... but she couldn't think of some excuse that would be decent enough to have her friends and family ignore the splint she would have on her finger or fingers again._

" _What? You two have been together what seven years? Shouldn't you know by now? I knew Ghira was right after the first date." Kali continued as Ruby could feel a pain shooting through her finger. As if long since dormant being waking up once more to run rampant in the brunette's hand._

_Blake just turned to glare at Ruby as if she was the reason that the question was brought up. Trying to push the sincerity into her eyes, that she didn't want the topic to be brought up. Turning back to her parents who seemed to just not have noticed what had just transpired between Blake and Ruby when Blake spoke again._

" _It isn't that simple these days Mom. It is one thing if I was dating another Faunus... but a human Faunus relationship is shunned more than the fact we are in a same sex relationship. Seriously. Do you have any idea what people would do to her or to me!" Blake yelled as Ruby began to shrink a little in her chair as Blake began to raise a little in her chair. As if she was getting ready to pounce._

_Looking up from their food, her parents shared a glance with each other. Turning to face her daughter Kali began to laugh. "You've never been that concerned about those things Blake. But thank you for telling us in a_ _roundabout_ _way that there will be a wedding in the future." Ghira spoke as Kali turned back to the food._

" _There won't be wedding bells until Ruby and I talk about it. It could be a week. It could be a year. It could be never." Blake began as Ruby was unsure if it was from the courage of the safety net known as Ghira and Kali Belladonna, being just a couple of feet across from her. But she gained enough courage to ask Blake about it now._

" _Why can't we talk about it now Blakey?"_

_It was just a whisper... but one that was loud enough in the silence to be like an explosion. Turning arduously slow to face Ruby. Her eye holding such an anger in them, that Ruby knew it was from the question._

" _We can talk about it later Ruby. But not now." Blake spoke through gritted teeth. Hoping that it wasn't coming off as too aggressive._

" _We never talk about it Blake!" Ruby bit back, she already knew that she was going to get in trouble, but at this point she decided to go all out for the topic. She knew that this conversation was going to be a painful thing to repay. But she was already going to be in trouble._

_Blake stood up fully shoving her chair back, glaring daggers at Ruby. Trying to get her to back down. She already needed to fight back all her instincts to just punch Ruby right now. The only thing she can hope for was the threat of what to come would be enough to cause her to drop this topic._

_As Ruby stood up she could see a look in Blake's eye meaning that it wasn't over. By any means. "Ruby, it isn't that easy." Blake said sighing, she could hear Ruby's heart beating faster. As if she was a cornered animal trying to frantically search for a way out. Something Blake felt like she had been gracious enough to give her. But Ruby just threw it back at her._

" _I can't talk about this right now Blake." Ruby spoke, quickly moving around Blake and slipping her boots on she flung the door open, stopping for a second to look at the look on Ghira and Kali's face. "The panna cotta in the fridge is coffee infused. I might not be back in time to serve it." Ruby said closing the door._

 _As she walked down the stairs, she stopped as she could see large curtains of rain pelting down. '_ I can't go back up now... Blake will see it as me being a weak person. I'll just need to run to get a train. _' Ruby thought as she grabbed the cuffs of her hoodie, flicked the hood up and began to walk out of the building. The rain hitting her felt cold. But it was a lot better than what was awaiting her in the apartment over something so stupid._

* * *

Ruby began to pout as Yang began to brace herself against the table she was laughing that hard. Being barely able to contain most of the laughter. "You got into a fight because she wouldn't put a ring on it? That is so stupid!" Yang laughed as Ruby tossed the fork she was holding at the blonde woman.

She knew that she was going to regret this, she just didn't think it was going to be this soon. She barely got the story out before Yang started to laugh. Every part of the blonde was making Ruby angrier and angrier.

After a never ending stream of laughter, Yang began to take a deep breath before she began to continue her dry laughing. Like this had been the first and best joke she had heard. And it was all at Ruby's expense.

"Sorry some of us are allowed to be a woman and not some mannish monster arms with huge manly hands... hell dad has smaller hands." Ruby practically yelled causing the laughing to stop instantly. Which in turn caused her to laugh a little. "Want to go Rose? Let's go." Yang said standing up, shoving her chair back so she could get ready to fight the smaller brunette.

Ruby just looked at her sister and sighed. "No. I want to sit here, not get mocked by my sister because I have dreams of getting married in a nice white dress and having dad give me away." Ruby spoke as she crossed her arms. She was exhausted by this entire thing.

Sighing as she took her seat again, the blonde woman just staring into her sister's eyes. Neither wanting to back down. The mockery that would befall the loser, was like it was a date that was worse than death itself.

The stalemate was broken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Tai sighed as he stood up and started to walk towards the door. As he walked towards the glass pane, he could just make out the black hair with two triangle perched a top. Opening the door a little his guess as to whom it was was reaffirmed.

"What do you want Blake? She probably doesn't want to see you." Tai said as the raven haired woman just began to roll her eyes. "I just want to see her Tai. She ran out before we could actually talk because I was waiting for tonight to pull this out." Blake said as she pulled out a small black box.

One that wasn't new to Tai. He knew exactly what the box contained. One simple piece of metal and gems that would cause Blake to question every possible answer to one question in the span of a second.

"Fine. Come in." Tai responded opening the door fully to let the dark haired woman. As Blake walked into the house he knew how suffocating it feels when strangers were around. But family had to feel a lot worse. Something that he knew his eldest wouldn't change to make it easier.

Without saying anything Tai closed the front door causing a slight startled jump as they began to walk towards the dining room. The once warming halls he knew would feel tragically cold and distant. Something he knew even if he wanted to he couldn't change for her.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat as she saw her raven haired lover standing there. She just wanted desperately for Blake to be willing to talk about the fight last night.

"Ruby, before you ran off last night... I was going to pull this out." Blake began as she pulled the box out of her pocket once again.

As Blake fell to onto her right knee holding the box out for Ruby. Quickly opening the box up to reveal a delicately twisted rose gold metal, keeping the diamonds inside it. "I was going to wait till dinner tonight, but if you think I'm not seriously considering this, then it couldn't wait." Blake began as Ruby's hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Blake asked, barely able to get it out when Ruby shouted 'Yes' and jumping to hug Blake. She knew now that Blake was truly in love with her. Just as much as she was in love with her. Blake just clearly had a hard time showing that simple facet.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7:

Biting her lip softly to numb most of the pain as she began to resituate the splint on her right hand. She was shocked that Weiss had bought her lie that she had fallen onto her hand roughly. But that didn't change anything really. The service had gone smoothly. Just slightly rocky as she was getting used to the splint holding her ring and pinky fingers in place.

"Clean down. New Meat, you said you wanted to try the test again. Start cooking. Amber, I'll see you the fifth. Ren, remember Weiss and I need to talk to you so either tomorrow morning or tonight. Anyone else want to talk to me speak now, or go wait outside my office." Ruby began as she began to flex her to free fingers.

She knew exactly how it was going to go. Taking a deep breath she turned around to see the blonde man starting to crack what remained of the eggs into a bowl as Ruby leaned back on the counter just behind her.

Smiling as she noticed the man pouring in some cream into the bowl as Ruby noticed the chefs that worked for her instead of going to get changed, in turn began to watch the blonde man as he took the hot pan off the stove and poured a small bit of oil into the pain.

Quickly looking over she could see all the chefs just staring intently, like this was desperately important to them. Shaking her head, Ruby turned back to look at the man as he began to scrape the pan.

Ruby knew the snickering coming from the other people watching was going to be annoying to him, but if he asked Ruby to tell them to leave she would just laugh him off. Right now, they were on their own time. She couldn't send them on their way if she wanted to.

Lightly sniffing the air, Ruby could smell the faint smell of burning eggs, but thankfully he began to scrape the pan placing the eggs onto a plate that was right next to it. Turning around holding the plate he held it out for Ruby to take. Rolling her eyes, slightly exhausted by the man's actions. Turning around to the counter she placed it down as she reached to grab some of the spoons she would use for tasting the food and gestured for the remaining chefs to have some.

As the remaining five chefs walked up, grabbed a spoon and dug into the food and began to dig in as Ruby just casually chewed the piece she got. Slow... methodical bites. Making Jaune feel slightly small.

"What do you guys think..." Ruby asked as she swallowed the bite she had, tossing it into the sink as she turned around to face the blonde man. "So the message is clear, I'd give those eggs a D minus. Considering you were a Pastry Chef, it is barely passable." Ruby continued as she could just barely see Ren spitting the mouthful out.

"I just got some shell... but they need seasoning. Lot of seasoning." Ren said trying to justify why he spat the mouthful out. They all began to agree with the man as Ruby began to shake her head. "Whoever has been helping him, don't stop. For now, you are the Pastry Chef. Now everyone leave." Ruby stated as she undid the top right most button.

Without saying anything else she walked through the door, quickly turning left just before she would enter the dining room and began to walk up the stairs. She yawned as she opened the door to her shared office and smiled a little at the sight of her white haired business partner sitting at the large, antique almost mahogany desk. Without saying anything Ruby took a seat across from Weiss and began to give Weiss the cheeky grin she was known for.

"My fiancée is cuter than yours. With her adorable ears..." Ruby teased as Weiss looked up from something she had been looking at.

"You are seriously going to do this again?" Weiss rhetorically asked. She already knew what Ruby's answer was going to be. Not that she could blame the slightly taller woman. She did the exact same thing when she proposed to May.

Not giving the brunette a chance to respond she slid over some of the papers and held a pen out for Ruby to take. "Just sign these papers. I need your signature so we can start renovating the next location." Weiss spoke as Ruby took the pen and quickly glanced across the page making sure everything was in order.

Quickly placing the cap in her mouth as she pulled the pen free and signed her name just next to Weiss'. Smiling as she handed the sheets of paper back she recapped the pen and rested it on the side of the desk.

Leaning back in the chair as she could see Weiss grab the pen holding it as far away from her as possible; pinched just between her index and thumb as she dropped it into the nearby waste basket. "And I just remembered why I stopped handing you my pens... that is disgusting." Weiss muttered as Ruby just giggled a little.

"Not going to comment on that. But come on let's go get a drink to celebrate. Blake is busy with her friends... come on... we can go do something fun tonight." Ruby reasoned as Weiss just rolled her eyes.

Standing up from the chair she was sitting in, Weiss began to groan lightly as she opened the filing cabinet. "I'd love to Ruby... but May and I are meeting my sister. How about instead of celebrating your pending marriage and mixing alcohol and whatever pain killers you are on, you instead go home and rest." Weiss reasoned as she took her seat again.

Leaning back in her chair, Ruby groaned a bit more. She really didn't want to go back right now. She knew Blake was having a meeting and she didn't want to interrupt it. Especially with Sienna going to be there. She knew Blake would be tenser than normal. Especially when it came to light that Ruby had a ring on her finger.

"Fine. I'll just call someone and see if they want to go drinking. But if I go missing or worse... I'm dead... this place is going to tank, and you won't have anyone to give you advice for hot sex and it will all be your fault." Ruby quipped as she began to stretch before standing up.

The shade of red the fair skinned woman turned was hilarious to Ruby. Walking towards the door as Weiss began to sputter a response, causing Ruby to laugh a little at her. "Relax Weiss. I was joking. I'll see you tomorrow. I only came up here to see if Ren was going to come up. Looks like we have to be in early tomorrow." Ruby got out, just closing the door as she began to smile.

Mentally going down a list of people in her contact list she would feel comfortable drinking with right now. For some reason only one name popped into her mind. Cinder.

* * *

Cinder smiled as she picked up her phone, seeing a number she hadn't even realised how much she missed. That was until she saw it come up. Quickly gesturing to the door to send the brown, white and pink haired woman out of the room.

As the small woman walked out of the room, stopping when Cinder spoke up. "Neo. The door." The demanding tone in her voice causing a light shiver in the woman's spine as she walked back to the door and closed it.

Turning back to her phone, she picked it up and lightly held the phone to her ear. "Why, hello Ruby... to what do I owe this call? Did you get arrested again?" Cinder teased as she heard the sound of glasses smacking against each other.

" _Yeah... I'm out drinking... celebrating something fun. And while it is fun drinking with these nice ladies, I want to drink with a semi familiar face. One second Cinder..._ " Cinder could hear Ruby ask someone for another drink. She could just make out a 'thanks Junior' as Ruby turned back to her phone. " _So why don't you come down to this weird place... I'm genuinely surprised I've never been in. I think it is called... The Sultry Succubus..._ " Ruby burped out as Cinder snickered a littled.

"Is there a large, bearded man behind the counter. Looks like he would rip someone's skull out and beat them to death with it but in rea-"

" _That doesn't seem physically possible. Are you drunk Cinder?_ " Ruby asked as Cinder just smiled. "Let me finish Ruby. Is there a man behind the bar that looks really... mean... but is really a big soft teddy bear?" Cinder asked as she heard some giggling coming from the other end.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you in a few minutes Ruby. Just tell that big man, Cinder is coming down and that he should make me my regular." Cinder sung as she heard a slurred 'okay' from the other end.

Placing the phone back on the receiver as she shook her head. Just the idea of Ruby being drunk was hilarious to her. Looking towards the door, Cinder began to debate if it was worth the effort to even lock her door. Figuring that she wouldn't be able to make it back to her office, she grabbed her cardigan and keys. As she walked out she smiled at the thought of Ruby being there.

Pushing the thoughts of the cute brunette with red tips, Cinder pushed the door to the main floor open and could see the distinct sight of the woman she had begun to think more and more about. It wasn't that she disliked the idea of spending time with Ruby. It was just the time they did, she had denied some of the obvious signs her girlfriend wasn't as loving as she claimed.

As she walked along the bar top, she could see the large man place a thin spined glass on the counter filled with a clear liquid with three olives skewered through resting inside the liquid. Grasping the glass between her hands, Cinder smiled walking over towards Ruby, who Cinder could just vaguely see her eyes glancing towards Neon.

Ruby was so enrapt with the tailed Faunus, she didn't even notice Cinder taking a seat. Not that Cinder minded that all that much. She knew it was going to make the entire situation about Ruby not finding out where she worked easier. Raising a finger to tap on the smaller woman's shoulder she noticed the rigid plastic and metal object attached to two fingers.

Shaking her head a little she begun to tap Ruby causing her to turn from looking at the Faunus to Cinder. As gold stared into silver, Cinder noticed the smile that grew on Ruby's face. Like she had been waiting for her arrival.

Glancing towards a similar glass filled with a red liquid with a cherry resting on the rim of the glass. "I never pegged you as the cosmo type of person." Cinder stated as she began to sip her own drink lightly as Ruby just began to giggle.

"I'm not normally... just this really small girl bought it for me... but in saying that I don't really drink... I've only gotten this drunk when I turned twenty one." Ruby began as she quickly began to take large sips from the glass. As Ruby was about to take another drink, Cinder began to lower the glass for her.

"I can tell. You don't drink cocktails like that. You sip them." Cinder began as Ruby began to giggle a little. "What happened to your hand? Did a door attack you again?" Cinder asked as Ruby looked towards the splint.

It was almost as if the mirth from her previous conversation had been sucked out of the room in a split second. Noticing Ruby quickly looking towards the glass again, and frowned. "I punched a wall. Boxer's fracture..." Ruby spoke as Cinder lightly grasped Ruby's wrist and pulled her hand closer.

The way she stared into Ruby's hand. Almost as if she was trying to stare through the flesh so she could look at the bones. The brunette had no idea why she didn't take her hand back, but she just let Cinder continue. Returning her hand, onto the bar top Cinder looked as Ruby quickly pulled her hand free and began to slip it under the bar top and rested it on her lap. Like she was trying to avoid any other conversation about it.

"So doors were attacking you... and now walls... all that is left is windows, ceilings and floor and then you'll have an entire house attacking you." Cinder joked trying to return some of the mirth to Ruby. She had no idea why the idea of harming the small woman's joy had hurt her so much. Shaking her head a little as she let a dry chuckle out, before she responded.

"Yeah. It seems like that. But in other news, I'm now engaged." Ruby said causing Cinder to actually notice the ring on the hand grasping the glass' spine. Her voice to Cinder almost had a distinct sadness to it. Like Cinder knew that Ruby didn't want to go through but Cinder also didn't want to push her. She really didn't want to push Ruby away.

Cinder gently reached out and grasped Ruby's fingertips so she could see the ring clearer. One she vaguely recognised from her telling some old friends in the White Fang about a jewellery store. Smiling a little as to avoid suspicion that she knew the ring was probably stolen, she turned back to face Ruby and smiled.

"That is a nice ring. Pity I still don't believe your story about doors and now walls. So I'm not confident about how she is the best person to marry." Cinder spoke as she grasped her own glass and raised it to her lips.

"I'm telling you Cinder. She loves me... but I should probably get home... I'm in work early tomorrow." Ruby muttered as she downed what remained of her glass and began to giggle. "Hey Cinder... want my cherry?" Ruby asked causing the taller woman to cough a little from the mouthful of her own drink.

Turning to face Ruby getting ready to ask what she meant, which was thankfully answered as Ruby held the glass towards the woman gesturing to the fruit. "No, it's alright. But please tell me you aren't walking home? I'll call you a cab." Cinder asked as Ruby just rested the glass down.

"Nah... I'm fine walking. The air will do me good. And most of the people that will cause me trouble will stay away." Ruby started as she stood up, on shaky legs. She knew that this was probably the worst way to abandon Cinder, but she had to. Blake told her she had to be back by midnight. And the clock on the wall said she had fifteen minutes to get back home. She didn't want to invoke her wrath again.

"I'm walking you home Ruby. You are a bit too drunk." Cinder said quickly downing her drink as she quickly grabbed the small metal skewer and placed her teeth on the far end and scrapped them into her mouth. Nodding her head lightly. As long as she didn't invite Cinder into the house she would fine.

She knew that Blake was going to be cross that she was drunk, but she was alright with that. It never stopped Blake's night time ritual from taking place. One that Ruby personally enjoyed most of the time. So she definitely couldn't invite Cinder in. She didn't want Cinder to interrupt them.

Slipping her cardigan on as she pocketed her keys, making sure she had her mobile phone and begun to walk towards Ruby. Holding her arm out for Ruby to grab onto that she thankfully took they begun to walk out the building. As the cold, night air, hit Ruby in the face she began to sober up a little. Just enough so she could recognise the holding of Cinder's arm as she rested her head on the arm.

That was when a feeling started to bubble in her gullet. She had no idea how to describe it... but it was making her feel terrible.

* * *

Blake stretched as she felt relaxed from the short nap she just had. Glancing towards the large clock behind the couch and shook her head. She begun to get up, knowing that Ruby had a single minute before she was late getting home. She knew that Ruby wasn't going to be late. She'd never break the curfew Blake imposed.

As she stood up getting arching her back to let the joints crack a little when she heard a key in the door. Lowering her ears when she heard a voice she didn't want to hear with Ruby. She knew from the brief encounters she had with the woman and Adam she didn't like the woman. As the door opened her eyes shot to her helping Ruby.

That was when the smell she recognised floated to her nose. Pushing her anger at the sight of Ruby grabbing onto that woman's arm, to the back of her mind when she spoke up. "Ruby where have you been I've been worried." Blake asked when she could see a smirk on the taller woman's face.

She didn't say anything as Ruby grabbed onto Blake and smiled. Without taking her eyes off the taller woman Blake was about to say something when Cinder beat her to it. "Have a good night." Cinder said pulling the keys out of the lock and tossed them into the bowl from where she was standing and pulled the door closed.

Turning back towards Ruby, Blake began to snarl at the near asleep woman when she spoke up taking a step back away from the girl letting her fall onto the ground. Crouching down she grabbed Ruby's chin causing her to look into Blake's eyes.

"You are going to regret going against what I said was okay."


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapter 8:

Wincing as she looked at herself in the mirror. The ring of purple going around her neck. She knew exactly what Weiss was going to think about this all. Looking down at the makeup she had laid out frowning at the lack of enough foundation.

Looking at vials causing Ruby to groan. It was scarcely enough to cover a black eye. Let alone the rope shaped bruise from where it dug into her neck last night. She had no idea how she was meant to cover it up now. Quickly placing the bottle back into her small makeup bag.

' _Now I need to think of a convincing lie... Blake just couldn't hear me gasping. It was all my fault anyway._ ' Ruby thought as she began to limp slightly out of the bathroom. She was still surprisingly sore from what had transpired. She knew that this was going to be crazy fight with Weiss but it was going to be alright really.

Limping slowly, ignoring the pain in her lower region as she got to the kitchen. Pulling a pen down from a small lip as she grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly wrote a Blake a note. She couldn't leave Blake no breakfast. She was deeply sorry for that as well. Blake shouldn't have to go without a meal just because she had to go in to do something important to keep her dream alive.

Once she was sure the note was nice enough she left a quick, simple recipe for Blake to make something. Quickly walking back towards the door, she began to slip her boots on, one at a time. With each second her leg was raised to put the boot on she felt a shock of pain travelling up her entire body.

Gritting her teeth as she bent down to tie the laces, she smiled knowing Blake was happy. She was so angry a couple of hours ago but their love won through the fog in her mind. She was able to come back just before Ruby fell asleep.

Carefully walking, each step more deliberate than the last, she made it to the bowl and quickly took her keys from it. She knew she had everything she needed now. She opened the door and smiled at the light that filled the hallway. Without even thinking she begun to walk out, closing the door slowly. Giving herself just enough time to reach in and grab her jacket that was hanging on the hock by the door.

Slipping the jacket on as she begun to descend the stairs. With each step she began to loath the night that had just transpired. Not from Blake being angry. She had the right to be angry after all. Ruby was cutting it close to her curfew after all.

No, the loathing was coming from Blake's choice in toy. Shaking the idea from her mind as she reached the bottom of the stairs, quickly she zipped the jacket up all the way, making sure the collar was blocking the bruise on her neck. She was already going to have a hard time convincing Weiss. She didn't want any random people on the street starting to question how she got it.

Diving into her pocket finding what she was looking for, and smiled. Pulling the box out, Ruby quickly pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips and quickly reached into her other pocket to pull out her lighter and quickly light it.

As she took a deep drag, she could feel the nicotine fill flow into her lungs causing her to relax. Standing still as she tried to relax just so she could try and figure out the best way to get to the restaurant without needing to walk very far. She did not trust that her limp would vanish from extra walking. Taking a drag as she decided to just walk. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. Blake had taken the money she had left. She never gave Ruby a reason but it didn't matter. Ruby just knew that she lost the money because she was pretty drunk. So it was unfair on Blake for her to be that drunk.

While she was just enjoying the walk when she heard a car horn beep right next to her. Quickly looking in the direction of the car, she could see the window lower down to reveal the amber eyed woman smiling at her.

"Ruby, just who I was looking for." Cinder spoke as Ruby began to walk towards the open car window as she quickly ashed the cigarette with a quick flick of her thumb. "Are you stalking me now? Because driving around my place at six in the morning isn't normal." Ruby joked as Cinder just laughed a little.

"You forgot your phone at my... place of business..." Cinder said avoiding something that Ruby didn't really care about what she did. Cinder leaned over and opened the glove box grabbing the phone that was resting inside there and held it out for Ruby.

She was surprised from just not noticing her phone missing. Grabbing her phone as she slipped it into her pocket smiling at the kind gesture of Cinder's. "Where are you off to this early?" Cinder asked as Ruby smirked a little as she took a quick drag and blew it out, trying the best she could to get prevent any from getting into Cinder's car.

"Work. I have some paperwork I need to get done." Ruby answered as Cinder just smiled, "Isn't your place like... a mile and a half away?" Cinder asked as Ruby just nodded quickly taking a last drag before dropping the butt onto the ground before placing crushing it under her foot.

"Yeah. So I should get going. Long walk." Ruby said leaning back a little as Cinder just smirked. "Hop in. I'll give you a lift. I'm enjoying our conversations." Cinder said as Ruby shrugged her shoulders, as she reach down and open the door. Quickly taking a seat as she reached back idly with her left hand as she clicked the buckle into place.

Ruby just smiled as she leaned back just enjoying the drive. She let out a yawn as Cinder just began to chuckle. "Rough night?" Cinder asked as Ruby just shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of... like I haven't gotten any sleep just yet. By the way... you own 'The Sultry Succubus'? What is with all the incredibly hot girls... and one or two boys making me question if I came out as a lesbian too early."

As Ruby asked she could see Cinder begin to chuckle slightly louder. "You really didn't notice? That is a shock. Most people go in to get their rocks off... if you catch my drift. I just market certain people." As Cinder spoke this, Ruby began to choke a little on the mouthful of air.

"You're a pimp!? And I drank in a whorehouse last night!?" Ruby asked once she regained control of her breathing. "Technically... yes... to both, but 'The Sultry Succubus' is a brothel. You know... higher end. Plus a whorehouse doesn't have a bar, brothels do." Cinder responded as Ruby began to blush at the memories of the women sitting on her lap becoming more clear. Not to mention their offers of 'Company' for the night.

The silence that befell the car was tense as neither knew what to speak about when a light chuckling filled the car again. "It is so adorable you didn't notice that sooner. But tell you what, if it ever gets too bad... like that choke bruise you are trying to hide, you can call my personal cell. Already put it in your phone." Cinder quipped as Ruby quickly pulled out her phone.

"You should really put a lock of some sort on that. Just be glad Junior got to it first." Cinder said as she quickly began to look across the intersection as she begun to spin the wheel and go down the right path as Ruby quickly got to what she was looking for.

"Blake and I just tried asphyxiation again and I ran out of foundation. Blake really loves me." Ruby muttered, just above a whisper when Cinder began to slow down in front of the building Ruby always loved, more than the home Blake and her built. It just felt different to her. Better almost. "Now, back onto the invasion of privacy why di-"

"I didn't do anything but add my number. Relax, if it makes you feel better I'll let you go through my phone another time. But tell you what, seeing as I drove you, how about I meet you here for a drink tonight. Maybe you show me what a professional kitchen looks like." Cinder asked as Ruby just smiled. "Fine, but I get to go through your phone while I give you the tour. Come in around half nine. The kitchen should be empty around then." Ruby said unbuckling her seatbelt as she begun to get out she said a simple 'thanks' and watched as Cinder drove off.

Once she couldn't see Cinder vanishing into the growing morning traffic of the city, Ruby just smiled as she turned around and begun to walk inside, enjoying the fact the soreness seemed to vanish from just spending some time with the interesting woman. She begun to push the thought of Cinder from her mind as she pushed the doors open and begun to enjoy the sound of the few staff members inside eating the offered breakfast.

Quickly walking towards the counter, she could see Velvet quickly jumping up from her seat and quickly begun to make a coffee for Ruby. The smile growing as Velvet placed the mug down and Ruby just begun to take a few sips. Glancing towards the group that was made up of Weiss, May, Ren and Jaune.

Walking over to one of the seats saved for her, as she begun to sip some of the coffee that Velvet had made for her. "Thanks by the way Velvet." Ruby said as Ren begun to hold the plate filled with toast out for Ruby who politely held her hand up. "Not hungry. I just need an I.V. of coffee right now." Ruby responded as Velvet took a seat and begun to eat the eggs on the plate.

"Hey, Jaune... Velvet... can you go into the kitchen? Ruby and I would like to speak to Ren and May." Weiss spoke as Velvet just shrugged her shoulders and quickly begun to walk towards the area with Jaune close behind her.

As Weiss watched them walking off, she smiled turning back to the group. "So, I'm sure you already know May, but in case you don't, we are expanding. Weiss is handling I'm pretty sure Princess has most of the paperwork done, we already have a place picked out. Both of you are going to get a promotion if everything goes through." Ruby began as she could see a smile grow on the normally silent man's face.

"Sorry May... but Ren gets priority due to experience. But if he turns it down you are the next in line. The hours will be the same as here, the standards will be higher. There will be random checks by both me and Weiss. Sometimes separate sometimes together." Ruby continued leaning back as she begun to sip from the mug she was given.

Taking a certain level of joy from it. As she could see a smile develop in May's face as mirth filled her eyes. "So Ren, what do you want time to mull it over? Or would you like to give us an answer now?" Weiss asked as Ruby just smirked. "Let's just give him time." Ruby began quickly turning towards Ren as she continued. "I'd give you the rest of the day off, but we are short staffed right now. But I will make sure New Meat and May have everything prepped for service. Just go home, talk about it with Nora, come back an hour before service. We need to know by the tenth at the latest." Ruby said as Ren just smiled standing up.

"May, if he does accept, you are stepping up to Sous. You think you're ready?" Ruby asked as the woman began to laugh. "You've been beating my ass for years to be a head chef. I'll take the Sous spot for now." May got out as Ruby just smiled. "Good. Don't disappoint me. I'm going to go start prep." Ruby said quickly finishing the cup of coffee.

* * *

"Chef... there is a person here saying you told her to come by..." Ruby heard looking up from the final plate to look at the teal haired woman standing there. "Reese, take your fucking piercings out during service for the umpteenth time!" Ruby yelled as she reached over and clocked the bell to get another person in.

"Next time I catch them, I'm ripping them out. Now send this woman in. I think I know who it is." Ruby said as the door swung open to reveal a red haired woman. "Pyrrha, last plates. Table twenty five. Go." Ruby deadpanned as she turned around to face the various chefs.

"Wipe down." Ruby said as she began to laugh a little at the sight of the only station really left was getting helped along with the what remained of cleaning his station. Without saying anything Ruby turned back facing her knives.

She began to stare intently at the pattern as the door opened. Glancing towards the door as she witnessed the brunette that had driven her earlier that day. Without saying anything Ruby gestured her to walk around. As the woman did Ruby pointed the knife in her hands towards the teal haired woman.

"Next service Reese, those piercings best be out. And iron your fucking shirt. Now get going." Ruby's stoic face spoke volumes as the woman walked out of the kitchen. As she turned around she could hear the two chefs remaining in the kitchen laughing.

Looking back Cinder could see the blonde haired man and a raven haired man just snickering. She was about to ask when Ruby answered for them. "A chef worth their gall would never use their knife for anything but food." Ruby began as she reached over and grabbed another one as she started to wash it she could see Cinder walking over to the counter where Ruby was cleaning the knives.

Grasping the odd shaped handle of the smallest knife, Ruby picked it up to look at the blade. She had to admit just holding it, it felt strange to her. Shaking her head as she placed the one she was holding onto the towel, as she grabbed the one in Cinder's hand being extra careful. "There is a reason only I use these knives... besides the fact they are mine." Ruby began as she began to clean the knife.

"They were hand made for me. From the handle to the blade with some of the highest quality material. The handles are a positive mold to my palm." Ruby spoke placing the final knife down. Turning around to see the two men walking out of the changing room waving them off, causing Ruby to smile. "Plus these are a lot sharper than the ones I have at my house." Ruby quipped, quickly turning around and pulling out a sturdy, metal looking case in the shape of a coffin.

Before Cinder could even ask, Ruby quickly pressed her thumbs on either side of the lock, hearing a distinct beep causing her to open it. Walking over to the towel dispenser, she began to pull some of the towels down while she could hear Cinder's footsteps.

They were slow, almost methodical. Like she was trying to take in everything. "This is what a professional kitchen looks like. Normally I have six chefs back here during service. Three of which normally are here all day doing prep for that service and then go to their station." Ruby spoke not even looking away from her knives as she dried them off and placed them into the case.

Looking down one of the pseudo lanes of various places to place a pan Cinder smiled at the memory of what it looked like to her. "This looks a lot like the one in that one show... what was it called... Inferno Gallery." Cinder said as Ruby smiled placing the last knife down and slamming the lid closed.

"Chef Yasmar said the same thing the first time he saw it. I'll tell you the same thing I told him, I liked the design." Ruby said turning around just in time to meet Cinder's eyes as they grew wide. "You know Chef Yasmar...? as in Yasmar Nordog...?" Cinder asked as Ruby just began to laugh to herself.

"Yeah. I was on two of his shows. The first one was when I was eight, being the youngest ever winning contestant... and then when I turned eighteen I was on Inferno Gallery taking first place again as the youngest ever winner." Ruby said quickly jumping up so she was sitting on the lip of the sink, just enjoying the look on Cinder's face.

She found it hard to believe that Cinder's expression could make her smile the same way Blake's could the first time Blake tried some of her cooking. The difference was, Ruby knew it couldn't end the same way. Not for any reason but the fact she was taken and she would never cheat on her lover.

That still didn't explain the feeling she was having in her chest as she saw Cinder smile grow, quickly looking around once more. Just standing in the same spot. As she spun, Ruby tried to place what the feeling was. However the only solution she could get was guilt. For what she had no idea. But she wasn't going to bring that up to Blake or even Cinder.

To Ruby deep down... it felt like she was cheating on the Faunus. Blake made it clear time and time again, she wanted to be the only person to make Ruby smile... but here this woman was, doing what Blake wanted to be the only person to cause and it was hurting Ruby and she didn't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9:

Ruby smiled as she began to walk up the stairs, she was a little glad that Cinder was nice enough to drive her home. Just because she couldn't believe how late it was when she got done showing Cinder the kitchen.

The guilt was just chipping away at her resolve though. It was a terrible, heart wrenching feeling like she had cast Blake aside just to spend time with Cinder. But something also felt different with her time with Cinder. She had no idea how to describe it. There was a certain level of joy from just being around her.

One Ruby hadn't felt since her and Blake started to date. It was one that was so familiar and yet so alien to her. She had to push the idea of Cinder from her mind. Blake would get angry and then Ruby would be sore. Something she couldn't stand just because of the lack of makeup she had. She couldn't cover up anything new if it would be even slightly visible.

Pushing the door open fully, Ruby could hear the distinct laughing of her sister. Smiling she walked in and closed the door. She could see the blonde hair of her sister turning around to look at her. "Sup Rubes. So, I got to know... and this has been bugging me... who is going to be your maid of honour?" Yang asked as Ruby rolled her eyes, standing on the heel of her boot, quickly slipping her foot out as she spoke up.

"Pretty sure you need to be a woman to be a _maid_ of honour." Ruby teased hearing a groan coming from the blonde. "Seriously... more man jokes...? Come on girl. I thought you could do better." Yang quipped back as Ruby shook her head, standing out of her last boot. As she began to unzip her jacket, just bracing herself for the comments that would be thrown by her sister.

As she walked into the living room she could see Blake sitting on the couch holding a mug of tea. As Ruby took a seat next to Blake she smiled as she leaned over and whispered in Ruby's ear. "Get her out. Sienna is going to be coming here in forty minutes." Blake hissed as Ruby felt like her smile was being forced to stay, as she looked at her sister snickering.

Ruby knew exactly what the snickering was about. Something that she was well aware of what it was. "Yang... we tried some breath play... and I'm really horny... I didn't get a chance to have any this morning..." Ruby began as Yang rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to know any of that... but I should go anyway... just... try to cover that shit up." Yang breathed out as she began to stretch.

"Couldn't... didn't have any makeup... you forget I don't have a common skin colour, and only one place stocks shit I can actually use in the kitchen that also matches my skin tone." Ruby quipped back as Yang smiled standing up. "Whatever... but I should go. Yatsu is taking me to this cool midnight drive through type thing." Yang got out, walking towards the door.

Ruby was about to get up when Yang just shook her head. "Nah, stay sitting. You can relax. I'd give you tea... but I assume it will go cold before you can drink it." Yang said as she walked out of the door. Stopping once she got to the door. "See ya Rubes, Blake... remember safe words are important." Yang teased before walking out the door and closing it.

Once the door was closed, Blake stared intently at Ruby. Trying to send a clear message to the brunette. Slowly sliding off the couch Ruby began to walk towards the kitchen, only getting stopped by Blake's voice.

"So now you can cook?"

Blake's voice wasn't the sweet voice she was used to. This however, was nothing like the loving voice she was used to. This was something else. She wasn't sure if it was from her time with Cinder but this just felt wrong in a way. Like she was furious and going to hit her. The staring that Ruby felt was making her feel a little uncomfortable. She was getting ready to just walk into the kitchen... but also knew what would happen then.

"I'm sorry... I had to get in early and after I came to after last night I was already running really late." Ruby said softly, just because she knew what could very well happen if she raised her voice. She wasn't going to take the chance.

"Turn around when you talk to me." Blake demanded causing Ruby to turn around. As the amber orbs stared into the silver, sending a simple message. Showing she received Blake's message she began to get on her knees. Ignoring the pain that was shooting up her body, still not recovering fully from the morning.

As Ruby looked down she knew that Blake would be furious if she looked at her in the eyes right now. Blake was furious, and it would be dumb for her to look at her. Whispering softly, Ruby spoke again. "I'm sorry Blake... please don't be mad." Ruby whispered as she felt the Faunus rest a lone foot on Ruby's head.

"I do so much here Ruby. All I ask is for you to cook, clean and bring home money. And you didn't cook this morning, you didn't clean... I know you didn't get your paycheck... so, what did you do?" Blake asked, as she began to cross her legs, smiling as she felt Ruby's head lower more. "I'm so sorry Blake... I'll cook you and Sienna dinner now..." Ruby whispered.

Lowering the leg at the top of the pile onto Ruby's left shoulder, as she began to raise the head of the kneeling brunette so the raven haired woman could stare into Ruby's eyes. "I lied about that. Sienna isn't even in the state. I just can't stand that blonde moron being here. She brings out the worst in you Ruby. Can't you see, I just want the best for you." Blake said as Ruby smiled at the tone in Blake's voice. It was almost like she was happy.

"Now, seeing as that blonde moron brought over food and I ate some of that atrocious food, and I had to clean so that cretin would think everything was normal..." Blake began, moving her feet to place both her feet on the ground, standing up to her full height as she stared down at the brunette whose eyes turned down again. "You will sleep on the balcony." Blake said as Ruby looked up at her.

She knew that Blake would probably see it as a challenge, but she hoped the raven haired woman could be reasoned with. She knew Blake normally could be if she made a strong enough case. "Blake... it is winter. It is already in the negatives and only meant to get colder." Ruby pleaded as the Faunus just looked at her like the brunette at her feet was the single most taxing thing in the world.

"You are not sleeping in this home. It is either the balcony or out on the streets. Take your pick you ingrate." Blake said quickly brushing Ruby off as she began to grab onto Blake's leg. Scoffing walked towards the sliding glass doors, opening it as she walked towards the front door. "Make your choice now before I get angry." Blake demanded as Ruby stood up.

Looking between her options Ruby gulped she remembered last time she slept on the balcony... and new how terrible that option was in the summer. To make matters worse, she knew Blake would lock the balcony door trapping her outside. But she would be able to stay in the same place as Blake. It would be perfect... maybe Blake would even give her a blanket. Even though last time she didn't need it and Blake didn't give her one.

Walking towards the balcony, stopping only when she heard Blake scoff at it, causing her to stop. She remembered what Cinder had told her that morning. Taking a deep breath she began to close the sliding door. As she began to walk towards the open front door she could see Blake shoving her hand into her pocket and held out some money.

"Because I'm not a monster. Take five bucks." Blake said as Ruby grabbed her boots and took the money offered to her. As she stood outside the door she could feel a gust of wind from the Faunus slamming the door shut. Ruby could only let a lone tear fall down her face as she placed her boots on the ground. Wiping the tears as she bent down ignoring the small spike of pain as she finished tying her boots she fished out her phone.

* * *

Weiss rolled her eyes walking opening the door. She was slightly miffed by the turn of events. But couldn't exactly turn a blind eye to whoever was knocking. Despite how tempting it was to ignore it. She secretly really wanted to stay with May, but knew whoever was pounding on the door had best be on fire and her neighbours couldn't put them out.

She looked through the peep hole and rolled her eyes as hard as she could. Opening the door she could see her brunette haired business partner standing in the cold. Shivering, hair drenched from the rain that had been pelting down outside.

"What do you want Ruby? I was busy..." Weiss asked resting herself on the door frame as Ruby just looked at her half seriously. "I get it you and May were having sex... but Blake and I got into a fight and she kicked me out for the night..." Ruby spoke as Weiss began to feel the dusting of red flood to her cheeks.

"We weren't having intercourse... if you must know we were cuddling, listening to the rain. But I'm sorry Ruby... the guest room is occupied by one of May's friends." Weiss said sorry as Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'll take the couch and a blanket then Weiss. There are no trains running so I can't get to my dad's... Yang isn't home and won't be home till three maybe four... It is either here or the gutter." Ruby got out as Weiss shook her head.

"Fine come in. Take your wet clothes off... I'll give you something to sleep in." Weiss said in an almost exhausted manner. Not that she minded it when Ruby spent the night, just that every time that Ruby did... she would notice weird bruises that Ruby would just laugh off. Something that Weiss couldn't do and was shocked that anyone could laugh them off.

All that added to the fact that she always felt uneasy when it was just her and Blake meant Weiss never fully bought whatever story Ruby tried to spin. The white haired woman had spent more than enough time around people faking like they have best intentions to know when someone was doing just that. As if it was an innate sense.

Ruby smiled as Weiss sidestepped, letting her in. She didn't care that she was cold and wet, it meant she could sleep in a warm area and even get a cup of tea out of it when Weiss would try and get to the bottom of some fight Ruby and Blake didn't have. All she had to do was make up some convincing story that didn't make her or Blake seem like the villain and she would be fine. She could easily do that. Just normally she would have more time.

As the brunette stepped in she reached up and begun to unzip the jacket and stepping out of her boots noticing Weiss' look, causing her to groan a little. She knew what it was going to be about without even needing the woman to clarify.

"I'm telling you Weiss. It was just some breath play last night. Calm down... now can you you go get me some pants to put on?" Ruby asked as she took a deep breath. As Weiss shook her head. She begun to walk up the stairs. Stopping just halfway up when she asked in a louder voice. "May... can you grab a pair of my sleep pants, a blanket and a towel." Weiss asked as Ruby began to shiver at the lack of her jacket.

As she began to walk down the stairs again she quickly gestured Ruby down the hall. As Ruby walked towards what she just knew was the downstairs bathroom. Weiss quickly opened the door for Ruby who quickly ducked in. Closing the door, the white haired woman spoke up, "Do you want some tea? I just got this really nice peppermint tea you may enjoy."

"Sure..." Ruby said as she began to remove her sweater, knowing that she would need to do another song and dance about the fight that never happened. But she was going to be fine. It was all part of staying the night with Weiss. She knew deep down that she wanted to spend more time with Cinder, but it was far too late by the time she was done talking to an ever infuriating woman.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the bathroom door. Turning around she opened the door and took the offered clothes from a blushing purple haired woman trying to furiously avert her eyes. "May... you've seen me in less." Ruby said taking the pants and towel offered to her.

Without saying anything, Ruby closed the door and began to pull her pants down. This was easily one of the hardest things she had to do. Shaking her head a little, she began to pull the pair of what she would assume was Weiss' pants up and frowned at the pants cuffs coming up an inch or so above her ankle.

Shaking her head lightly at what she knew was a sensitive subject for Weiss. She grabbed the towel that was on the floor and wrapped her hair inside the towel. Reaching down, Ruby grabbed her sweater and placed it over one shoulder as she picked up her wet pants and walked out of the room. Smiling as she could hear some talking as she walked into the small utility room and placed her pants into the dryer and quickly turned it on.

Ignoring the noise as she could hear her belt and keys hitting the glass. Walking back into the kitchen Ruby smiled as Weiss held a cup out for her. Smiling as she took the cup and took a deep breath of the sharp, calming smell.

"Come on, you need to tell me what this fight is about." Weiss demanded as Ruby just shook her head. "It was a petty fight Weiss. It will blow over by morning. Don't worry." Ruby said as Weiss just glared at her.

"Right, Princess, while you do that... I don't want to get that far into my boss' personal life... so I'm going to go start setting up that pretty present you got me." May said stretching as Ruby began to choke on the mouthful of tea she had. "I thought you said you weren't banging?" Ruby asked as Weiss and May both began to blush a dark shade.

"She is talking about a video game console I bought her..." Weiss sputtered as May nodded.

Sarcastically nodding her head, Ruby just snickered. "Sure... I believe you." Enjoying the way Weiss continued to blush quickly pushing Ruby towards the living room as May quickly diverged off that path and begun to climb the stairs.

Giggling as she took the seat, Weiss plopped her into as she raised the mug, cooling it off by blowing on it before she took a sip, she smiled at sight of Weiss taking a seat of her own. Ruby sort of enjoyed the way the tables had turned.

After a number of tense minutes, Weiss spoke up. "If the fight was petty and you are positive that it will blow over by tomorrow... why not just rent a hotel room? There are a number of hotels a lot closer to where you live than my place." Weiss asked as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"About that... did you know there is a brothel in town? I didn't until last night." Ruby began as Weiss glared harshly at her. Like Ruby had done nothing but insult her. Something that was making her blood boil. "I swear if you say you sleeping with a whore is petty, I'm going to furious." Weiss breathed out as she tried to recompose herself.

Looking up from her mug Ruby glared lopsidedly. "No. God no. I was just drinking there. You know how long it took me to get Blake. I was making an observation. The fight was about how Blake doesn't like me being around this new woman... something about her gut feeling that the woman is bad. And I said Cinder is a nice person." Ruby spoke as she turned back to her tea and took a sip.

Weiss began to shake her head as Ruby rested the cup on the table in front of her as Weiss glared at the offending article. Groaning a little, Ruby picked it and using her sweater she wiped down the table and grabbed a coaster and placed it down on the table and on top of that placed the cup.

"So you got kicked out... of the apartment you paid for... because Blake doesn't like who you spend time with..." Weiss asked slowly, as if she was trying to simultaneously figure out if it was a lie, but also trying to make sure if she had the story straight.

"Yes Weiss. But I know that look... Blake does things as well... it is only a matter of time until her photos become popular... now can we drop this? It is late, I just want to finish the tea, sleep, get up and go back home to try and talk things out with Blake." Ruby asked as Weiss just shook her head. Like she wanted to ask more, but also didn't want to alienate the brunette.

"Ruby... sometimes highschool crushes are meant to be forgotten... you keep focused on Blake and it looks like it is going to kill you." Weiss began as Ruby groaned, flinging her head back so the back of her head was resting on the back of the couch. "I'm not getting abused Weiss. Relax, Blake had even left the White Fang as soon as they turned aggressive. So calm down." Ruby joked as Weiss began to stand up and begun to walk towards the stairs just behind Ruby.

"I'm going to worry Ruby... but you should get some sleep." Weiss spoke as she began to ascend the stairs leaving Ruby to herself. Staring into the mug, Ruby just shook her head as she picked it back up and downed the hot liquid, ignoring the burning feeling she got.

' _I deserved this Weiss... I didn't do work to make Blake's workload easier._ '


	10. Chapter 10

 

Chapter 10:

Sighing as she rolled out of the comfortable couch she was on, she knew that it was a little too early to be up, but she didn't want to get another round of questioning. She winced as she felt her fingers in the splints broke her fall. Blake had constantly reminded her that the pain she went through was nothing compared to what her kind went through, so she shouldn't let her pain be known. Taking a deep breath as she begun to peel herself off the floor.

Taking a seat on the couch, Ruby began to loosen the splint so she could resituate it easier. She was so intent in fixing the small medical piece when she felt the couch dip a little next to her. Looking over she could see a red haired man in ragged clothes, holding a bowl of what Ruby could just barely see of beans and rice.

"You must be May's friend." Ruby said softly as she looked as the man shrugged his shoulders. "More like adopted brother... you look familiar... were you there when we drinking in the tiger cage?" The man asked as Ruby just looked at him quizzically.

"No... that sounds so stupid. Who drinks in a tiger cage?" Ruby asked as the man laid back a little. She couldn't believe this man was someone close enough to May and was dumb enough to go drinking in a cage with a large, man eating animal.

"Nah, Anu is gentle. Provided you don't provoke her, she'll leave you alone... or if you are bathing in blood." The man continued to speak as he glanced towards the splint. "That splint is too tight by the way." He continued as he shoved his spoon into the bowl and began to chew the food as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What would someone who drinks in a tiger cage know about splints?" Ruby asked as the man just shook his head placing the bowl down on the table causing a light giggle from Ruby knowing what Weiss would do to the man if she caught him. Before Ruby knew it he grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him.

She was about to speak when the man spoke up again. "I raised Anu from cub... she wouldn't hurt me unless I hurt her first or if she was already in pain. I also know enough about splints from working in a zoo." He continued as he began to loosen the straps a little as Ruby looked at him, as if she was questioning his life choices but she had to admit her hand did feel better.

Turning back to his bowl of what Ruby had to admit looked rather disgusting, but she assumed it would do it's job and keep him full. "Now, back onto the topic... where the fuck do I know you from..." The man continued as Ruby just shook her head.

"I was on tv a lot... I'm also one of May's bosses." Ruby said as the man tossed the spoon into the bowl and snapped his fingers. "You were that badass contestant on Inferno Gallery... wasn't your name like Ruby something... for the record I secretly hoped you would lose." He spoke as Ruby sat back a little.

"Gee thanks for that vote of confidence... but you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name... but I don't know yours." Ruby spoke as he just shrugged his shoulders. "Name is Nolan... by the way I need some help with this, is it bad to eat rice after it was left out in the open all night? May thinks it is."

Ruby looked at the man and glanced down towards the bowl before looking back up. "It is deadly... and a very slow painful death at that. Like... food poisoning times a million." Ruby said as he just shrugged his shoulders. "That explains a lot... eh, I'll be fine. The rice I just got done cooking." Nolan stated as Ruby shook her head.

"Despite how fun this is, I need to get back home. And... try not to drink in large cat enclosures... especially if you are eating what is essentially death in a bowl." Ruby said standing up, not even waiting for a response as she quickly walked back towards the kitchen.

She could feel a slight chill as she pulled her thankfully bone dry pants out of the dryer and smiled at how her keys had stayed inside her pocket. Tossing her pants over her shoulders she began to walk towards the bathroom when she saw May stretching in a large almost exaggerated manner. Shaking her head once again Ruby quickly walked into the bathroom and begun to get changed.

She was going to get back into Blake's good graces. She knew Blake could be reasoned with. Flicking her foot to toss Weiss' sleep pants as she practically jumped into her waiting jeans. Pulling them up she smiled at the feeling of something reaching her ankles.

Quickly buttoning them, she began to walk out, as she was tightening the belt she could hear what sounded like May scolding the man who Ruby had just been talking to before she left to get changed. Quickly walking back into the room she could see them freeze as she grabbed her sweater and pulled it on.

"Don't mind me. I'm leaving. By the way, the pants I was given are on the floor. I couldn't find a hamper for clothes..." Ruby spoke quickly picking up her phone from the coffee table. Giving it a check to see a single message from Cinder. Shrugging her shoulders she opened it as she walked towards the door.

Sending a message back Ruby began to slip her feet into her boots as she May just glanced at her. "See you later Ruby." May said as Ruby pocketed her phone and grabbed her jacket and in one flair by spinning it around as it slithered down her arms. "See you May." Ruby said, sparing a glance back at the woman as she opened the door and walked out.

Looking up at the sky she smiled at the sun, just starting it's journey with rays starting to poke through the clouds. Shrugging her shoulder as she began to walk hoping she could get home fast, just so she could hold onto Blake.

* * *

Casually skipping up the stairs leading to her apartment, just enjoying the speed at which she got home. Fishing her keys out of her pocket, just as she turned the corner she could hear a loud moan coming from her apartment.

A sound she knew well enough to know it was coming from her Blake. Quickly walking up to her door, pushing the keys into the lock, and flinging the door open she just stared at Blake with her legs wrapped around the bull Faunus. Both as naked as the day they were born.

Knowing exactly what this meant, Ruby stood outside as she closed the door. She knew Blake was going to be furious with her intruding. But how was she meant to know Blake was doing that with Adam.

Not that Ruby didn't know Blake spends time like that with Adam was new. She knew it happens. But normally she would be given some sort of advanced notice. It is just for some reason seeing it this time, seemed to cut deeper than it normally would. She had no idea why it was seeming to hurt more, but it was.

She knew what she should have done was storm off. If she caught them six years ago she may have done just that. But for some reason she found herself taking a seat by the door. She knew it was stupid. Some would even say moronic... but Blake would have some way to explain it. She felt like she needed that singular explanation.

It was long before she heard the door opening and Blake sticking her head out. Quickly swinging her head from side to side as if she was checking to see if any one else was outside in that hallway. Confident that there wasn't, she bent down and grabbed the collar of Ruby's jacket and began to drag her into their apartment.

Making it easier on Blake, Ruby began to crawl with the dragging motion. She could just see out of the corner of her eyes Adam standing behind the door, closing it. Stopping in the middle of their hallway Blake bent down and grabbed hold of Ruby's lower jaw. She began to stare into Ruby's eyes as Ruby tried to look down.

"Now, you best have a nice excuse for that intrusion." Blake said softly, in a near hissing manner as Ruby continued to stare down at the ground. "I thought you were in trouble..." Ruby whispered as Blake scoffed at the excuse. Like it was a pitiful attempt from a cornered animal trying to get out of the jaws of a predator.

Tossing her head down with a sigh Blake turned to look at Adam.

"Why were you having sex with Adam again Blake... you promised that stopped."

That frail voice was enough to peek Blake's interest. She thought she had more of a hold on Ruby but for some reason, that same hold kept slipping. More and more, it was actually starting to irk Blake. Something she knew she had to quash but also knew she couldn't do it too fast and if it went slower than the last time Ruby decided to develop a backbone, she wouldn't have Ruby.

"Don't I deserve to be happy Ruby? Only you get to be happy in this relationship!?" Blake started to yell as she pressed the balls of her foot into Ruby's cheek as she begun to twist the foot Ruby let out a soft whimper from the pain she was in. "I'm not liking this spine you started to develop Ruby. Continue this up and you'll be all alone like that repugnant thing you call a father. He couldn't keep two different women because of that spine." Blake continued as Adam began to chuckle at the sight.

Moving her foot from Ruby's head as spoke up. "Now, either go make Adam and I some breakfast, or if you think you can get a woman as good as me and keep her, leave. I've done nothing but sacrifice my morals for you. I expect you to make some for me." Blake spat her venom as Ruby began to feel some faint tears start to bead in her eyes. Begging to be free, but she couldn't let them be free with Blake being this close. She made it clear that the sound of Ruby crying was enough to invoke more ire.

Ruby began to bring herself to her knees as she felt Blake's smirk on her. For some unknown reason, Ruby couldn't stand it. It was paining her more than normal. Rubbing her face as she began to pull herself to her feet. She could just see the smirk on Blake's face just out of the reach of her direct gaze. Turning around Ruby began to walk towards the door when she heard Blake yell towards her.

"If you walk out that door, you won't be walking back in that easily. You forget Ruby, I'm the only woman who has ever loved you. You will become like your father if you go."

The way Blake bit just seemed to push her faster. As she got to the door she could see Adam shocked at her choice. Flinging the door open she knew that she couldn't turn around right now. Despite how deep Blake was cutting, she couldn't. She would appear weak and she never wanted Blake to think she was weak.

Turning to Blake, Adam spoke "You idiot. You need her. You forget how important she is to that story you spun with the police."

"I know what I'm doing Adam. She'll come back, broken more than what she was before." Blake said calmly as she began to walk towards the bedroom. Stopping at the door. "Are you coming? We didn't get to finish." Blake asked as the bull Faunus began to follow the feline down the narrow hallway. Shaking his head lightly with each step he took.

* * *

As she came to a stop at the place Cinder said she would pick her up for work, Ruby began to let the dam break and she began to cry. She didn't care what others thought. She knew Blake was right. If she didn't go back she would be all alone. The only thing that was causing her to be barely able to hold herself together was the fact Ruby knew her Mom found someone else, and her dad is currently dating someone.

She had no idea how long she was crying. It could have been for a couple of minutes or a few hours. All she knew was what interrupted it was the sight of a familiar fire red car coming to a stop in front of her.

Looking up at the yellow tinted windows, as they began to slide down, she could see Cinder looking at her with slight sorrow in her eyes. "Now that isn't right. Climb in. I think we should cheer you up first." Cinder said softly as Ruby reached blindly for the handle as she began to pull the cuff of her sweater up so she could dry her eyes.

"Just drive me to the restaurant... that'll cheer me up." Ruby stated as she began to try and regain control of her tears as she took a seat. She wanted to cry more, but she couldn't. It was almost like Cinder being with her was enough to pull the tears back. Like her presence was like a balm to the way Blake cut into her.

"You sure?" Cinder asked rhetorically as Ruby nodded. Shrugging her shoulders Cinder began to drive as she glanced towards Ruby. "So, mind if I ask what caused you to cry? I mean... you've been choked, I assume beaten you claim otherwise... but never cried." Cinder asked as she began to relax on the gas pedal.

She just didn't want to get to the place too fast as so she could actually talk with Ruby. Just because Ruby seemed a bit more broken than normal. "I don't want to talk about it Cinder. Just can you please continue to drive?" Ruby asked as Cinder just looked back towards the road, just wanting to enjoy her time with Ruby.

"Fine, just... if you need something Ruby... I am here..." Cinder said calmly trying to get Ruby to open a little, just because she knew that Ruby seemed like the type that would take the help. Just because it was offered to her.

As Cinder began to turn the corner when Ruby let out a groan. She had no idea if it was from the raven haired woman being so nice or what, but between the nagging almost cheating feeling Ruby was getting and how Cinder wasn't pushing the topic, Ruby began to speak.

"I just caught my fiancée sleeping with her friend again... who is a total prick." Ruby spoke as she rested her head against the window. Cinder began to give a lopsided smile as she looked back at the brunette. She noticed the ring on Ruby's finger as she debated if she wanted to speak up.

"But... you are still wearing the ring..." Cinder decided on as she looked back at the road. "I know... but she still loves me... it is just... she doesn't know how to show it too well." Ruby muttered as Cinder shook her head.

"But... you said _again_. Meaning she had done before. So how can you say she still loves you that confidently?" Cinder asked as she began to pull into a parking spot as Ruby just looked at Cinder.

"I don't know how I know it... I just do. I mean she said she loves me and she hasn't lied in the past." Ruby began as she reached over and opened the door. "You want to come in? I need to cook to get a calm head." Ruby asked as Cinder began to chew her bottom lip a little.

"Sure, I could go for some breakfast." Cinder said as she twisted her key and began to open her door. She was a little curious as to what Ruby could do when she was hurt like this. Not that she thought that Ruby's skills would dampen that much.

Ruby pushed the door open as she gestured the raven haired woman to follow her. As they began to walk by Ruby smiled at the yawning rabbit Faunus standing behind the counter. "Velvet can you bring back two coffees?" Ruby asked as the woman jumped a little at the sudden voice. Quickly looking around to see Ruby just rolling her eyes.

"Relax Velvet. I just wanted to come in early." Ruby said not stopping for long as Cinder smiled at the sight. As Ruby began to walk through one of the doors she could see Cinder just smiling at the sight of kitchen again. Like she hadn't just seen it just a matter of hours before hand.

Without saying much Ruby quickly walked towards where Cinder knew the knife case was and placed it on the counter. Quickly unzipping her jacket as she walked into what Cinder was assuming the locker room. Cinder began to calmly walking around as Ruby walked back out the door, as she began to snap the buttons into place.

"What do you want to eat? And so you know, it will be made for all the staff that are in early." Ruby asked as Cinder smiled. "You know what I haven't had in a long time... pancakes." Cinder said softly as Ruby smiled as Velvet came walking into the room holding a tray containing two cups.

"Doing my special family pancakes today for breakfast Velvet. So, put that out to the staff." Ruby spoke as Cinder noticed the way the Faunus began to pick up instantly, and an almost drooling look on her face, only stopped from running out the door when Ruby said "Actually tell them this time Velvet!" Turning back to Cinder, Ruby smiled in a way that made the raven haired woman smiled. Like when she stepped into the kitchen and was going to start cooking, all her other problems seemed to vanish.

"They clearly are good... I'm interested." Cinder said as Ruby just smiled. "I like them... only decent thing my Mom ever did was teach me them." Ruby said as Cinder smiled, not sure what Ruby meant. Not that she really cared. As long as Ruby was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Chapter 11:

Ruby smiled as she placed the pan in the sink as she looked at raven haired woman holding a plate and fork. Quickly digging into the small half disc shape smiling as she placed the bite into her mouth. As the brunette smiled more as the woman began to tilt her head back, letting out an almost euphoric smile develop on her face.

Shaking her head as she pulled the towel off her apron and began to quickly flick the small scraps of food onto the floor by her feet. Cinder just began to chew slower than Ruby had ever seen her chew. Even if she was to include the breakfast she made for the bulk of the staff that suddenly turned up, ready to start the day early.

"It should be illegal to be so good at cooking... you're making me feel fat." Cinder complained as she began to scrape the side of the fork into the next part. As if she was trying to get some more of it into her mouth as fast as possible. So fast she wasn't even going to wait the few seconds it would take to pick up the knife on the edge of the plate.

"It is just hanabiramochi. Which has a lot more symbolism than ingredients." Ruby spoke as she turned towards the sink next to her and turned on the water. "I don't care about that... this is so good." Cinder continued as Ruby just shook her head as she laughed.

"If we were in Japan I'd be strung up for it. It is like exclusively for New Year's..." Ruby spoke as she began to wash the knives. She smiled a little at how Cinder began to tuck into the food, with such vigour it reminded the brunette a little of Blake from when they started to date. When Ruby would take her on all of those trips.

Secretly since the incident this morning that was exactly what she began to assume was the reason Blake was getting madder and madder. They no longer took the long trips to all the places Blake wanted to go. But after that incident how was she meant to go back?

"So Cinder, you mind telling me why you just came here? Because if it is to eat, you may need to actually pay. Because I need to get the mochi specially made for it..." Ruby spoke as she looked towards the raven haired woman as she placed the next knife on the towel. "I figured you wouldn't want to go back to your place... you know... with what happened... anyway I was going to offer you a ride to wherever, or even a place to sleep if you don't have anywhere to go." Cinder said as she placed the last of the treat into her mouth.

Looking back at the sink, Ruby began to wash the next knife. "I was just going to go stay at my dad's... or Weiss'... but Weiss has someone I hope is a stoner staying... and I asked my dad during a break and he may or may not have a booty call... so please." Ruby said as she began to clean the next knife.

"Okay... you can make me some dinner as payment. I mean... it would be great, but it isn't needed." Cinder said as she placed the plate back on the counter as if she was hoping Ruby would actually cook again. Not that she was going to force her to do it. But just the thought of this world renown chef cooking for her more, was something that she was secretly hoping for and would certainly make this entire thing seem so much better, but she wasn't going to force the woman to.

Smiling as she looked at Cinder with a lopsided smile. "Nah Cinder. You've already done so much for me. I'll just walk to the train and give my dad a text as I get on the last train." Ruby stated as she turned back towards her knives. Ruby could hear a small groan come from the room's other occupant. As if she was hoping that Ruby would take the offer up.

"I'll still cook you something if you want... but I mean... we barely know each other. You could very easily be an organ seller. All I know is that you are a Pimp." Ruby said causing Cinder to smile a little.

"I prefer the term 'Marketing for people's Carnal Desires'... but why would I run the risk of killing you for maybe a million and never have such a delicious meal again." Cinder quipped back as she began to walk around the counter to watch Ruby a bit more intently. Almost like she was going to find a way to make the water used in washing her knives taste delicious.

Glancing over her shoulder, Ruby spoke up again as she began to place the final knife onto the towel. "You do something illegal..."

"So does that Faunus you live with. The difference is, I'm not harming people." Cinder quipped as Ruby turned around fully, getting ready to deny everything when Cinder continued. "I'm... not sure how to describe my relationship with the Fang... associates? Eh that seems a bit too nice."

At that simple comment, Ruby began to shake her head as she walked over to the paper towel dispenser and began to rip some of them down. Before she began to pick up one of her knives. Laughing a little Ruby turned around as she spoke up, "I call bullshit. The White Fang doesn't like humans and would never do business with them. Hell I'm barely tolerated..." Ruby knew if Blake caught her talking like this, she would be so sorry. Oh so very sorry.

"I never said it was done willingly. I wasn't always in marketing... but I've never been on the right side of the law. Only reason me and all my girls are not in handcuffs, is the same reason as to why the White Fang doesn't want to displease me..." Cinder snickered as Ruby crossed her arms, as if she was waiting for the raven haired woman to continue her explanation.

"You would be surprised as to what people say to the ladies and gents of the night, or even bartenders. Loose lips do in fact sink ships..." Cinder continued as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Prove it while I make something to eat." Ruby said walking towards the large heavy door, Cinder hadn't known even existed until the day prior. Opening the large door, the brunette walked in and began to pick things out.

"I'm not going to turn what I know into a parlour trick. But what are you making?" Cinder asked as she saw some of the alien looking objects getting placed onto the silver counter as Ruby just shrugged her shoulders.

Quickly stepping out, and closing that large door, Ruby quickly walked a few extra feet to another door. "The trick with cooking is the same as any form of art. Let your imagination run wild. That is why you enjoyed what is essentially, rice, red beans, plum blossoms and a radish." Ruby responded as she placed some light brown like meat on the counter.

"Is that really what that was?" Cinder asked, shocked as Ruby just smiled at her. "Well, more went into it, but on the surface, that is about it." Ruby continued as she walked over a bit and grabbed two cutting boards. As Ruby began to place them down, Cinder just picked up one of the large light green, almost white looking thing as Ruby placed a yellow cutting board down in front of Cinder.

"What is this? Some kind of lettuce?" Cinder asked as Ruby walked over a few feet to place a green cutting board down. "Nope it is nappa... it is actually in the same family as the turnip... I'm clearly thinking of a warm salad... all I need to do mainly is rehydrate the charque... then I can make a nice dressing." Ruby spoke as she picked the lightly wrapped meat up as she walked over to a long magnetic strip to grab a knife and placed both onto the cutting board.

"Not going to use your fancy knives?" Cinder asked idly as Ruby began to slice what the raven haired woman had no idea what it even was. "I just washed them... so forgive me for using one of the spare ones to quickly cut everything." Ruby quipped as Cinder just smiled at the sight of years worth of experience slice through the meat looking thing.

"Well, I assume this is going to be delicious... it will be... won't it?" Cinder asked as Ruby snickered. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm going to assume it will be. Won't know till after." Ruby stated as Cinder began to smile raising an eyebrow.

Just the idea she is going to see an artisan do what she did best. Not that Cinder was going to be rude about it. "So... as to not seem shocked... what type of I want to say meat... is that?"Cinder asked as Ruby began to scrape the meat into a bowl as she turned around to grab a dark coloured liquid. "Ummm... let's say beef... unless you are fine eating horse or if you are really fine with exotic meats llama. If not let's stick with beef." Ruby said as she picked up two pieces and handed one to the taller woman.

As the Raven haired woman reached out and took the offered piece and took a tentative bite. Unsure what to expect as she began to chew the tough meat. "Where is this even from?" Cinder asked as Ruby swallowed the mouthful of meat she had. "It is a South American dried meat. Going to make something interesting with the Asian vegetables... but it should work..." Ruby spoke placing the knife down as she quickly walked over to the magnetic strip to pull down another knife as she walked over to the green cutting board.

"Tell you what, if it does work, I'll make it for my team and Weiss, and we can get it on rotation for a starter..." Ruby spoke as she Cinder smiled. Secretly hoping it was going to work, just so she can say that she helped Ruby make something that later got placed on the menu.

Smiling as she witnessed Ruby begin to dance a strange type of dance, nearly floating across the kitchen to grab hold of a pan and placed it on the stove. Cinder kind of just began to enjoy the way it seemed that Ruby was working like she hadn't caught her fiancée cheating on her just hours earlier.

Just being able to throw herself into something was something Cinder was becoming a little jealous at the way she seemed to segment her life in a way that allowed her to enjoy her passion. The confidence that she had with each slice. Something that she clearly lacked in her personal life.

Something that Cinder found herself envying more and more, was just how Ruby had something she could be proud about. Even if each meal would only last so long, she would still be able to show it with pride. Something that the raven haired woman supposed everyone tries to find in what they do. Cinder had heard it a lot, but it never occurred to her until every time she had witnessed Ruby cooking.

Unsure of how long she was zoned out, she came to when Ruby placed the bowl in front of her smiling the whole time as she began to pour some sort of dressing onto the meal as she reached to the small container and grabbed two forks.

"Tuck in." Ruby smiled as Cinder began to pierce some of the meal as to try and get everything she could and took a bite. Tilting her head back she let out a groan as she swallowed. "This is so good... I honestly don't care if it is something like long pig." Cinder stated as she began to dig in more as Ruby laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Cinder asked as Ruby shook her head as if she was trying to recompose herself. "Nothing..."

* * *

Slowly walking up to the door, hoping that her dad had gotten her text, but judging by the car she didn't recognise parked in the driveway. Debating if she should slip her key into the lock or ring the doorbell.

Rolling her eyes she pressed the doorbell, not wanting to run the risk of walking in on her dad and old teacher. After a few minutes, Ruby pressed the bell again. Already secretly regretting that she didn't take Cinder up on her offer. It would have been a lot easier on her mind from what was to come.

When no answer came again, Ruby sulked as she pulled her keys out and began to unlock the door. She knew this was easily going to be one of the hardest things for her to ever do, is just walking into her childhood home. As she opened the door, she could hear something she wished she hadn't heard of one of the beds creaking upstairs.

Shuddering a little, Ruby yelled up the stairs. "DAD! CHECK YOUR PHONE!" Ruby yelled as she closed the door. Feeling another shudder as she heard the bed stop squeaking for a few seconds causing her to nearly gag.

Already knowing that she wasn't going to go upstairs just to go to her room no matter what. Walking over to the hall closet, she opened it and grabbed the blanket inside. Walking into the living room, she dropped it onto the couch as she walked over to the tv and turned it on. She needed something... anything to drown out the sounds coming from up the stairs.

Plopping down on the couch, Ruby began to turn the tv volume up as she reached over and began to take off the splint holding her fingers in place. Tossing the splint onto the coffee table, Ruby smiled as she felt her fingers move apart.

' _I guess I owe that brother or whatever of May at least an apology... my hand isn't as sore as it normally is._ ' Ruby thought as she turned her gaze towards her opposite hand to see the ring. Being careful as to not bend her damaged fingers much she began to remove the ring and finally let the event that drove her here sink in.

' _Maybe Cinder and Weiss are right... this is the thirteenth time I've walked in on Blake and someone else from the White Fang... from Ilia to Adam... to who knows who Ruby._ ' Ruby thought as she began to rub her eyes lightly. Feeling a few small droplets slip from their silver prison. ' _But Blake said she loves me... she wouldn't and hasn't lied about anything..._ ' Ruby continued down a path she never enjoyed going down no matter what the other person did to cause it. She just wished her father would check his phone so they could at least talk a little. She needed some advice from him...

Tai was the one person she knew no matter what would never lie to her and actually help her no matter what the issue was. For the simple fact that if it meant she needed to go to him, it would need to be something serious. The last time Ruby went to her dad looking for advice it lead to her parents getting divorced. Something that forced her hand more and more.

Closing her eyes as pulled the blanket up a little as she began to enjoy the warmth, just letting the darkness take over as her arms she held over the edge of the couch. She had no idea how long she had been asleep when she saw a bright light and someone lightly tapped her arm.

Opening her eyes, groaning as looked to see the morning sun flooding into the room as her dad was sitting on the coffee table looking at her. "Sorry I didn't check my phone last night Ruby. I was... busy... what is the matter that you not only came here, but took off the ring you were so happy about?" Tai asked as Ruby began to sit up, wincing as she was about to flex her fingers, forgetting that she didn't have the splint on.

"Can you hand me the splint first?" Ruby asked as the blonde, man reached behind him and gestured for her hand. Giving her father her hand as he began to bind Ruby's fingers. "Promise you won't be mad..." Ruby muttered as her father rolled his eyes.

"Short of you saying you are doing a bunch of drugs, I won't be mad." Tai said as he let go of Ruby's hand.

"I caught Blake cheating on me... again..." Ruby muttered as her father reached behind him again and picked up the ring. "That explains why she got such an expensive ass ring." Tai began as he lowered it again when his mind caught up with the softest word in the sentence.

"How many times have you caught her cheating on?" Tai asked as Ruby began to frown, pulling her knees up as she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to mumble into her knees. She was waiting for whoever was in the kitchen to saw that the breakfast that she could smell would be done.

Rolling his eyes, Tai moved from the table to the couch and with ease picked Ruby up, groaning as he placed her into his lap. "Ruby... I can understand why you would forgive someone for cheating on you... god knows I've been there. But trust me, if they did it once, it will happen again and again. It may seem like the harder option, but it is best to cut all ties with the her then." Tai said as he pulled Ruby's head up wiping tears that had started to spill.

"You will find someone who won't cheat on you... provided you don't gain any more weight... seriously you seem to be getting fat." Tai said as Ruby groaned and punched his shoulder with her good hand as she climbed off his lap. "I'm kidding Ruby. But you did forget about her... now let's go get some breakfast." Tai continued standing and stretching as he gestured towards the open door, grumbling as she began to walk with her father into the kitchen. Feeling a distinctive urge to punch him again as she mumbled 'I'm not getting fat.'


	12. Chapter 12

 

Chapter 12:

Pinching the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh, the brunette was about to berate the blonde's idea for being all kinds of stupid, when she realised her sister was being dead serious. Which for some reason terrified the brunette further. She had no idea where Yang was going to get all the whores she claimed Ruby needed but really in the two and a half weeks since Ruby walked out on Blake, she was ecstatic just from how at the end of every service her and Cinder would meet up.

"Yang, I'm not that held up. Plus even if I was, with the kinks I have... a whore is a bad thing to be with." Ruby spoke after a few more minutes of deep breathing. She knew that this conversation was going to continue, but at least glad a little Yang decided to join her going shopping for their dad's house.

Glancing towards her sister as she picked up a jar filled with this black looking liquid and placed it in the cart Ruby was pushing. "I was actually looking for the squid ink thanks." Ruby said as Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Happy accident, back on topic I know this really nice whore house and has plenty of Faunus if that is seriously what really gets you off." Yang began as she walked further ahead, stopping as if she was trying to figure out what the name of the place was. "Crap, I always remember the initials but never the name. S... S... 'The Salty Sailor'?" Yang muttered loud enough for Ruby to hear as she began to cough violently on her mouthful of air.

"I'm not hiring any whores from the Sultry Succubus." Ruby hissed at her sister who turned around snapping her fingers at the name recognition long before the facts caught up with her. "Wait... how do you know about that place?" Ruby asked as Yang just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes Yatsu and I like to spice things up. And I don't like having a belt tied around my neck like you clearly do. How do you know about it and haven't gotten a whore?" Yang asked as Ruby just shook her head and turned the corner. "I'm friends with the owner. And the breath play is only a new thing. Keep an eye out for some soba." Ruby responded as her sister just groaned a little.

Quickly walking down the aisle, the blonde grabbed a bag and back to the cart. "What can you make with soba, squid ink, chillies and ginger?"

"It would be something interesting if I was using them together, but I'm not. So instead of bitching how about just get to your point about what couldn't wait till after I got back?" Ruby asked as she reached over and grabbed a few cans of tomatoes.

"Fine. Why are you letting she who shan't be named to stay in your apartment? You were so happy once you finally found the place you always wanted and paid up front in full. I mean if I caught Yatsu cheating on me and it wasn't something we previously planned, I'd kick him the fuck out." Yang spoke as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

She knew that was coming from Yang. She just hoped by then this would have blown over. Just because she knew how her sister was going to act. She already gave her speech to her dad, and already knew he didn't fully agree with her decision on the matter.

Pushing the cart down a bit faster than she previously was she was hoping that her sister wasn't going to try and keep speed, no matter how stupid she knew it really was. Normally she would berate herself for being so stupid thinking Yang wasn't going to try and keep pace. It was easily the stupidest of her ideas.

Grabbing her little sister's shoulder, Yang spun her around to look into her downcast eyes when it finally registered to her. "You want to go back to her. Dear God Ruby!" Yang yelled not caring that people heard her. "Seriously do you not remember what Summer did to dad? She destroyed dad when she cheated on him."

"You don't get it Yang. Yes I know my Mom cheated on dad with your Mom... but unlike you, I walked in on that just like how I walked in on Blake... but I actually really care for Blake. And I know what you are going to say, it is irrational... but that is what true love is. Now can we finish this? I sent Dad to go get meat and fish from trusted people... one of which is Blake's dad and I want to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb." Ruby bit as she gestured for Yang to take the cart now. No longer enjoying the pushing.

As Yang took over knowing she wasn't going to let Ruby go from their argument this quickly. She was just going to lure Ruby into a sense of security, as if she was a predator waiting to pounce on some prey. But she had to admit that the thought of going to the police station was not appealing. Which would only add to the luring of Ruby into the false sense of security.

* * *

Groaning a little as the blonde man walked into the shop he had been intentionally holding off on, just because he knew the odds of him throwing a punch were too high. Steeling his resolve as he pushed past the door and walked into the store where the large cat Faunus spoke talking to a woman wearing a skin tight red and gold dress that ended around the middle of her thighs. Her feet pressed into nice heels.

Shaking his head, berating himself about how he is in a relationship and couldn't act on the feelings this woman was causing. As she turned around, lilac met with gold and she just smiled as she walked past holding a small brown parcel as she said a simple 'thanks Ghira'.

Walking to the counter the two father's met each other's eyes both grumbling as the female feline Faunus came up behind her husband and smacked him. "Ghira grow up. We have a business to run." Kali bit as she turned to face the blonde man. "Not my fault his daughter just ran." Ghira grumbled as Tai laughed a little.

"Sorry my daughter didn't get caught with Adam's dick inside her." Tai mumbled knowing both of the Faunus heard him. As the man who was only an inch or so taller than Tai glared at him Not one to back down from a challenge Tai glared back.

Whistling to get the attention of the two men who appeared to be seconds away from flexing their muscles and throwing punches. Covering their ears they turned to look at Kali as she shot the both of them a glare.

"Ghira, go count the scales on the cods until Tai leaves." Kali bit as the other man walked towards the back as she turned to the other man. "Now, what would you like. I do believe Blake may have done that because my husband doesn't understand how how hard heat hits feline Faunus and if Ruby wasn't there she may not have been able to control herself. But I will talk to her." Kali spoke in a calmed, measured manner as she begun to wait for Tai to respond.

"I'm meant to get two squids if you have them, a portion of salmon and I think a portion of shrimp." Tai said as the woman nodded and began making the order. As she was doing that a thought occurred to Tai, according to Ruby, Blake already went through her final heat cycle of the year. Or by his math that it should have been.

"Don't Faunus only go through four cycles every year?" Tai asked as the woman looked up at him. "Yeah, why?" Kali asked.

"According to Ruby her last one ended a month ago..." Tai continued his point keeping the part how Ruby had a healing mark under her eye when she said it.

Smirking a little as she placed the second package on top of the counter. "Then I guess our daughter isn't the only one that is lying to us. Blake's cycles have always been the same as mine and I just got through my third one this year." Kali said as she placed the final brown object on top of the counter as Tai handed a few notes across the counter.

"We'll get to the bottom of what is wrong between us. Just ignore Ghira. He is a bit touchy about people supposedly hurting Blake. Because I doubt Ruby would run unprovoked. I've gotten to know her a lot from our time together." Kali spoke as Tai just pressed his lips into a fine line as if he grabbed his change and the items on the counter.

The only thought going through his mind was how he was now going to need so many explanations from Ruby. For the simple fact he never expected a lie from her. She had always told him the truth no matter what the topic was.

Pushing through the door, Tai smiled at the sight of a few heavier looking clouds blowing into the city. ' _I guess it is going to rain later. I should tell Ruby to bring a coat._ '

* * *

Whistling a small tune as she left the changing room, quickly rolling up her sleeves as she noticed a note resting under where the heating elements. Sighing as she walked over to it. Picking it up, Ruby smiled at the sight of Weiss' writing.

_We are in the office. Come up when you are done getting changed._

Quickly walking towards the door, she begun to wonder why Weiss would let Cinder into the office, especially seeing as how Weiss is with all the 'secrets' that are kept in there in open view. Not that Ruby would care really if they took the few recipes that she had kept up there that she was in the process of changing.

Shaking the idea that Cinder would steal from them as she began to walk up the stairs. She was enjoying the sound of her boots hitting each step. As she came to a stop as she heard the sound of laughter. Smiling brighter as she opened the door to see Weiss, May, Ren and Cinder sitting down. She could see some of the crystal champagne flutes Weiss demanded in the office with a large green bottle placed in the centre.

' _That's right... it is the tenth..._ ' Ruby idly thought as Cinder picked up the bottle and handed it to Ruby. Smiling even brighter as she begun to twist the wire free being careful to not hit the cork too hard.

"So who is getting the massive promotion?" Weiss asked as she noticed Ruby getting ready to pop the cork.

Smiling a little as he turned to face his bosses, Ren spoke up, "Nora and I talked it over. I'm taking the promotion. But that isn't the only good news on my end." Ren said laughing a little as May just smiled and quickly hugged him. Clearly being the first person to catch on to what Ren said.

That was when Cinder caught onto what Ren had said. "Congratulations really are in order." Shaking her head at being unsure of what was being said as she held her thumb on the base of the cork sending it flying towards the far wall. She knew it would be explained in a few minutes.

Filling the glasses as Weiss handed them to the people in the room was when Ren filled in the red and white duo as to what he meant.

"Nora is pregnant. We just got the news last week." As Ren spoke Weiss handed the last glass to Ruby. Lightly clinking them together, Ruby just smiled as she downed her glass. Just really wanting to go somewhere else. She had been in the restaurant for far too long. After having practically ran out of the house when her dad started to ask questions that Ruby just knew he wasn't going to be happy with the answers he got.

"I'd love to stay and congratulate you Ren, but I saw something I need a strong drink to get rid of the images." Ruby said as Ren just smiled at her. "I need to get going anyway." Ren said downing his glass and placed it on the platter that previously held it. Walking out of the office, Ruby smiled as Cinder rested the glass on the platter.

"Well, Ruby, the usual place?" Cinder asked as Ruby just nodded. "Good Evening Weiss, May." Cinder continued as she walked towards the door. Ruby's eyes just drifting down as she past by. She loved looking at the way the red dress just seemed to hug Cinder's assets in just the right manner, it gave Ruby some impure thoughts.

Trying not to get caught, Ruby placed the bottle down as she followed Cinder, staying just a half a step behind so she could just stare intently at Cinder. She barely even registered that they left the building until she felt the rain hitting her.

' _I guess I should have listened to dad._ '

Walking over to the passenger side door, Ruby took a seat and smiled as Cinder opened the door and took her own seat. "Be glad I'm not one of my girls, or I would have charged you." Cinder said in that same silken voice she always seemed to use when it was just her and Ruby. Glancing over she could see a dark red shade covering Ruby's face. A shade that would rival her namesake.

It was a little bit funny to her how easy she found it to cause the small chef to blush. Something that just seemed to get easier and easier the longer Ruby stayed away from the Faunus. Something that Cinder was thankful for, it was almost like she was thankfully starting to forget that the woman even existed.

Muttering a simple 'sorry' Ruby just glanced out the window and enjoyed the way the town started to get its second wind. Everyone seemed to be going out to start drinking. It was a little enjoyable knowing in a matter of minutes when they would pull up to Cinder's Brothel they would become part of that as well.

They both just fell into a comfortable silence as Cinder began to pull into the spot she reserved. Stepping out Ruby smiled at the sight of what she supposed was meant to be an intimidating bouncer but she knew him enough to know that he really wasn't that bad.

Once he saw Ruby and Cinder he opened the door letting the both of them in only stopping Cinder from entering for a second as he whispered something into her ear. Cinder just pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you for the heads up Sage." Cinder stated. Ruby stopped once she saw some of the bone white masks she was more than familiar with.

"No one is going to touch you Ruby. Just go order the usual. I need to go talk to some people." Cinder said trying to reassure Ruby that everything was fine. She could guess Ruby would be tense anytime the White Fang was nearby. Not that she could blame her.

Walking with Ruby towards the bar, Cinder quickly turned right and begun to walk towards her office. Pushing through the doors with a grace smiling as she saw the trio that was waiting in there quickly standing up to see Cinder walking in.

Quickly walking towards her chair Cinder just smiled at the two feline Faunus and the single bull Faunus. "So Sienna, Adam and the woman who beat that adorable chef... to what do I owe this pleasure." Cinder said as she came to a stop just behind her chair to look at them. She already knew this conversation wasn't going to take long no matter what it was about.

"What are you doing to that human!?" Blake all but snarled at Cinder. Something Cinder just smirked at.

"You should have left the kitty at home boys. Because if she is going to bare her fangs at me, I'm more than comfortable exercising the people Salem gave me before she died. Then I wonder what would happen to the morale of the foot soldiers out there." Cinder said in as deadpan of a tone that she could possible do, just so they would know how serious this was to her.

"Blake." Sienna bit at the woman who just glared at the woman. Turning back to face other woman, Sienna spoke up again, "We need information about the warden of the prison about twenty miles from here."

The tone Sienna was using was irking Blake, she had no idea why he was terrified by this single woman who Blake just knew was the reason Ruby hadn't come crawling back. The slight quiver in his voice was evident to her, she knew that Sienna shouldn't be scared of her. Especially if this was an example of what she did.

Producing a key, Cinder walked over towards a painting. Moving it aside, she placed the key in, spinning a dial just above that, as she twisted the key, opening the steel looking door to reveal a stack of files.

Running her finger down, and finding what she was looking for. Pulling it free from the stack as she closed the door, spun the dial quickly and took the key out. Walking back to the table she dropped it in front of her chair and held her fingers on it.

"Leave the Kitty at home next time. And if I hear if anyone goes after Ruby, I won't be threatening. I will have all three of you killed. Am I clear?" Cinder said calmly as the tiger Faunus grabbed the folder and said in an equally calm voice. "Blake. Leave her alone unless she comes back." Cinder smiled as she leaned back a little knowing that Sienna clearly learned how Cinder does things. She needed to hear it.

Quickly leaving the room, Cinder just smiled at the fear that was in the leader's eyes. ' _I guess he really did learn from last time. But I suppose a knife pressed against his dick would cause that._ ' Cinder began to think as she walked over to the picture and fixed it. Slipping the key into her pocket, Cinder flicked the lights to her office off as she closed the door.

' _Now time to drink a little with the cute brunette, and see if she is really getting over that bitch._ '


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ruby relaxed a little, Cinder was right. She had nothing to worry about. The odds of Blake being there were slim to none. After all why would Blake be here at the one place owned by a person she seemed to have some sort of hatred directed towards. Blake didn't affect her anymore.

' _Who are you kidding Ruby... Of course Blake is affect you. Why else are you sitting in the corner, with Neo on your lap, trying to find her face under one of the masks._ ' Ruby thought as she gave the room one more quick scan before she reached out and grabbed the thin spin of the glass that had the drink she was glad Neo had bought her for the first time in what felt like so many months ago despite it only being a handful of weeks.

Laughing a little as she turned so she could face Ruby easier, "Not that I don't love this attention Ruby. But I kind of need to go and earn my paycheck." Neo said softly whispering her into Ruby's ear, with what Ruby just knew was a flirtatious desire in her voice. Not that Ruby at one stage of being drunk hasn't thought about. But she couldn't.

"Look... Neo... I wouldn't have pulled you into my lap for no reason. It is just a little bit of paranoia on my part. But my ex-fiancée is part of the Fang..." Ruby muttered as Neo just nodded her head at the comment. It was the first piece of actual information she had on Ruby besides of how skilled of a chef she was, but that she didn't even get from Ruby, but from Emerald and Cinder saying it.

"You're not going to te-"

"No, Cinder says you are off limits with information gathering. Besides, that isn't anything juicy. But it is interesting. Dating a member of the Fang can get you and that member killed... who was it?" Neo asked as she quickly felt Ruby press her head into the crook of her neck. Saying a simple 'raven haired woman coming out of Cinder's office.' it was something that interested Neo a little. Wrapping an arm around Ruby's head as she looked across to observe the new trio.

That woman was someone she recognised well. She could make the woman about to walk across to throw a punch at Neo causing her to smile as she got grabbed by the bull Faunus and whispered something in her ear. It caused Neo to smile a bit knowing that must have meant that Cinder imposed a block on Ruby.

A loud roar filled the entire building as the leader spoke up. "We're leaving! We got what we came for!" As Sienna spoke, all the masked people quickly tossed some money on the table for the women that had kept them entertained and quickly filed out the door, shortly followed by the trio of higher ups.

Gingerly tapping Ruby's head Neo spoke up, "She's gone now Ruby. All the White Fang are." as Neo spoke with a slight smile as she witnessed a personal favourite customer of hers coming in with her large Asian boyfriend just in tow a little. Looking over a little Neo smiled at the sight of Cinder walking out and quickly walking towards them with the blonde haired and shaved head of the large man walking towards them.

"Told you we should have come sooner Yatsu... Neo is taken."

At the sound of that voice, Ruby pulled her head from it's spot in the crook of Neo's neck and stared at her sister. "Yang? You weren't joking?" Ruby asked as the blonde began to laugh a little quickly picking up speed to get to the duo.

Neo looked between the girl she was forced to sit down on and the blonde woman. She looked at her boss for an answer when she just shrugged her shoulders. Taking a seat next to her sister Yang with a large grin on her face as she looked at the two.

"Whatever happened to 'I'll never pay for sex'?" Yang taunted as Ruby groaned a little and looked at her sister when Neo spoke up defending Ruby. "She still hasn't. Ruby is just such a cutie. I couldn't resist. I mean... how can you not see it?"

"Besides of course Yang is I'm like ninety percent sure is a secret man, but we are sisters." Ruby said as the small girl in her lap nodded and turned to the raven haired woman and saw a simple message in her eyes. That she was to leave.

Turning to Ruby, Neo was about to ask if she was comfortable enough to leave when Yang beat her to it. "So, Neo... if Ruby doesn't have some time with you... mind giving me and Yatsu some?" Ruby began to cringe at the mere thought of Yang and the woman in her lap. "Go if you want Neo. Thanks by the way." Ruby said as Neo hopped off her lap and grabbed her sister's hand, before nearly floating towards the large man and grabbed his hand before the trio walked up the stairs.

Shivering at the thought of what they will be doing Ruby just relaxed as Cinder took the seat Yang once occupied as Junior placed the Martini on the counter and pushed it towards Cinder. Picking it up Cinder looked at the man who walked to the other end of the bar.

Looking towards Ruby, she carefully moved the glass Ruby clearly wanted to down in a single mouthful. She could see how tense Ruby was and she had to admit that if Cinder saw anyone from her family walking away with one of her girls, she would be shocked.

"So your sister reminds me of this one man who came into Ghira's today. You know if she had shorter hair... maybe bulked up a bit." Cinder said as Ruby grabbed the glass and downed the entire thing.

"So you met my dad then." Ruby said as she gestured for Junior to come down again and make her another one. She needed something strong right now. She couldn't even begin to fathom how much he embarrassed her without even Cinder knowing the connection until just there. "Great... all that's left is for you to meet is my Mom and I swear if that happens I think I might die." Ruby continued as Junior placed another glass down in front of her.

"I'm sure your Mom is pleasant. And I just noticed who we'll both assume is your father for a couple of seconds as I turned around. I did however catch him staring at my ass." Cinder laughed as Ruby blushed a little. Whispering a simple 'It is a hot ass'.

Glancing towards Ruby, Cinder just showed her a smile and stated "Thank you. Kegels does wonders." the way Cinder said it made Ruby's face heat up to an almost molten red colour as Cinder just smiled at her knowing exactly what she thought Cinder meant by it.

"Regardless... my Mom isn't pleasant. With the exception of a lack of Faunus supremacy attitude she was kind of like Blake. A cheater... wanted to take and spend all the money I made from the competitions that my dad wisely put into a savings account." Ruby whispered as Cinder just pressed her lips into a fine line when Ruby spoke. She was a little curious as to what would attract people to people like that. "Oh wait, Blake also never slept with Yang's Mom... at least I don't think she did." Ruby knew the joke was terrible, but just didn't want to drink with that type of downer on the table of discussion.

Smiling a little, Cinder took another small sip as Ruby just shrugged a little. She was waiting for Cinder to move the conversation along because for some reason Ruby just knew that any conversation she would start would become like that and just couldn't handle it really right now.

"Well, the Kitty will leave you alone unless you contact her first. If she knows what is good for her." Cinder said softly as Ruby looked towards her. Unsure how Cinder could even orchestrate something like that. Especially with how Sienna doesn't like it when a human would give an order like that to one of his favourites.

Seemingly Cinder could see the expression and decided to clarify for her. "Sienna gave her the order. You can get people to agree to anything if you know how to apply the right... _incentive_ in the right area. He just happened to learn when I had a very sharp knife pressed to his penis ready to slash it off and feed it to him, while an acquaintance had a length of piano wire wrapped around his throat." Ruby begun to shiver a little when Cinder continued. "I told you Ruby, they don't do business with me willingly. I'm what keeps Adam and Sienna from being arrested most of the time. And I still have some worse people in my rolodex. People that should be feared a lot more than anyone in the White Fang."

* * *

Ruby smiled resting her head on Cinder's shoulder, a small laugh brewing in her throat as Cinder just counted the last of the money from the final person. She looked over and could see a smile on Ruby's face as she began to play with the cherry stem from her last drink.

Gesturing Junior over, Cinder handed the money to him and quickly flicked her wrist to send him back down to the other end of the bar to place the money where it belongs. Looking at Ruby, she chuckled a little at the girl trying to tie a knot in the stem with her tongue.

"You do know that can only be done with an actual stem... not the fake ones on those right?" Cinder whispered as Ruby just frowned a little at that one comment. "I know it can be done... it was how I got my first girlfriend. And the cooking... the money possibly helped as well." Ruby said as she closed her eyes just taking in the smell of the perfume Cinder was wearing.

It was something that was becoming more and more apparent the drunker and drunker she got. She was wondering a little at what it was. The best way she could describe it was the smell of burning woods and roses. Something that was easily in the top of Ruby's favourite smells. Just from the almost toasty and cozy feeling that always came with it as a guarantee. It was still easily better than the chemical, almost artificial smell that most people seemed to love to wear.

"So should I drive you to your dad's? Or is there another place closer you would rather sleep the booze off at?" Cinder asked as she reached her arm around Ruby's shoulder pulling her a little closer as the smaller girl just rested her head a bit more comfortably on the brothel owner's shoulder. Just taking a deep inhale of the alluring scent causing a smirk to become more pronounced on her face.

"I don't want to go to my Dad's. Something caused him to question my stories about Blake... and I don't want to lie to him more than I need to." Ruby whispered. She couldn't remember if she saw Yang leave or not but she couldn't take the risk. She knew Yang was a lot more explosive than her father. Which had caused a lot of issues any time Ruby had been given a pass to go behind the curtain of the various fashion shows Yang was a part of. Ruby still found herself wondering when she had some spare time if the security guard from the last one was ever able to use his arm again.

Looking towards the small girl trying to press herself further into Cinder when she just had to ask the question. "Why not just tell him though? I'm sure it would be a load off his mind." When Cinder spoke Ruby just chuckled a little. "You really didn't have much interaction with my dad. When it comes to Yang and me if anyone harms us besides us... well let's just say I spent my eighteenth birthday posting his bail. A one night stand of Yang's was going to hit her... and he broke that... I want to say guy's hand before he proceeded to attack him until the cops came." Ruby whispered again as she began to resituate herself a little so her mouth was pressed right against Cinder's neck.

Smiling a little as she felt Ruby start to pepper the spot she was pressed against with kisses causing her to just chuckle a little knowing what the chef was trying. And succeeding in only a small way mostly because Cinder had to admit Ruby was easily one of the hottest people to begin with.

Lightly moving Ruby's head away Cinder spoke up, "Ruby, despite how hot that is, you are drunk, and even if you weren't we still couldn't have sex here."

"I'm not drunk. You're just so sexy... and could have anyone... I needed some Dutch courage to act on how I feel." Ruby muttered as silver met gold.

"Okay you are definitely sleeping this off at my place come on." Cinder said standing up and holding her hand out for Ruby to take. Ruby quickly took it and enjoyed being lead out into the cold air of what must have been at least one in the morning. Not that it overly mattered to Ruby. She knew regardless of the time, Cinder would look out for her. The woman seemed to be trying really hard to keep her safe for some reason. Not that Ruby minded. It had an oddly refreshing touch to it. Not even a month previously she was cowering from the woman she did and still does a little find hot.

But this new one... she seemed to be going the extra mile to make sure Ruby was safe. Even down to texting her each break to make sure she was feeling alright. And even asked how Weiss was feeling. Something Blake never did. Even if Weiss was in the same room. The best Weiss would get is some minor talk.

Something that Ruby knew made Weiss feel better any time they talked. Even if she never said anything about it. Which made Ruby feel better. She no longer had to choose between her friends and someone she found attractive.

As Cinder opened the door for Ruby, the woman climbed in and quickly turned to face Cinder. Sticking her head out a little she began to throw up her stomach contents onto the road as the taller woman step back quickly.

Looking up at the Cinder with a small pinkish liquid hugging the side of her mouth. Quickly wiping it Ruby spoke up, "Sorry, but aren't you drunk too?"

"I had one martini and the half a flute of champagne. I'm sober Ruby." Cinder spoke quickly reaching across to click the seat belt into place for Ruby just in case she was too far gone. The chef just laughed as Cinder made sure Ruby was inside safely and closed the door.

' _God if it was literally anyone else I would have just taken you into a room... what is with you Ruby?_ '

* * *

Ruby's head was pounding as she opened her eyes, her throat felt a lot shorter and the just the sight of the ceiling was a shock. It wasn't one she recognised. Quickly sitting up, too fast for her liking, but she had to push through the terrible vertigo feeling. She had to get sick and figured that getting sick on the fine hardwood floors, who ever lived here would be furious. She knew Blake always was, but the brunette also knew that was partially from the smell as well as the sound.

Flinging a door she hoped was the bathroom open, she smiled at the black stone slabs and saw the white bowl. Quickly running over to the bowl, Ruby proceeded to empty her stomach of it's contents. Her whole world as far as she was concerned involved this singular toilet. And until she had to leave for work, she was happy with that.

After what must have been twenty minutes, she heard some soft footsteps walking towards the room she was in. Ruby was just thinking ' _I so hope I didn't have a one night stand with some stranger._ '

"Well, at least you found the bathroom. How are you feeling?"

Looking up, Ruby wasn't sure if the fact she was clearly at Cinder's was a bad thing or a good thing. The simple thought that she placed her foot into her mouth was enough to cause her a lot of distress.

"We didn't..." Ruby began as Cinder just snickered a little bit. "No, you wanted to. I instead brought you here to sleep off the drink. Drunk sex isn't as fun unless every person in it is drunk. Now answer my question." Cinder demanded a little more harshly than previously.

"I feel like I don't want to drink ever again. But that is easily solved... long shot do you have instant coffee, tabasco sauce, pickle juice, and don't judge bacon grease." Ruby whispered feeling a drastic need to smoke but right now she had a larger need to cure her hangover. "I have everything except the bacon grease. I do however have bacon." Cinder said as Ruby just smiled a little as she spat into the toilet.

Standing up, she smiled and stretched a little as she looked at Cinder leaning on the frame of the door just looking at her. "Okay I'll start making the hangover cure... can you start cooking bacon? And then fill in the gaps about last night." Ruby asked as Cinder just smirked a little. "Mind rinsing your mouth out with some of that mouth wash first?" Cinder asked.

Unsure about why but she couldn't exactly question Cinder right now, she walked over to the purple liquid, twisted the cap off. Swished it around her mouth before spitting it into the toilet. As she turned around she felt Cinder's hand cupping her cheek and pressing her lips to her own.

Ruby knew she should fight it if she wanted Blake back at any point, but for some reason that thought made her want to deepen the kiss. As the kiss became hungrier for lust, Cinder pulled back and quickly picked Ruby up before placing her on the sink counter. Pulling back a little Cinder quickly bent down and latched onto Ruby's neck causing the smaller girl to let out a moan.

After a few seconds Cinder pulled back entirely with a smirk on her face when and spoke, "Let's cure that hangover before we get further." Cinder said with a wink causing Ruby to blush. Looking at the taller woman leave the room caused Ruby to think, ' _Why did that feel so much better than when Blake did it?_ '


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ruby walked into the kitchen, her sweater feeling a little awkward but she knew fully well why. Pushing the door to the changing room open. Without walking fully towards her own locker she was already pulling her sweater off.

She smiled at the sight of May pulling on her pants on, only stopping once she saw Ruby quickly trying to resituate her shirt. "Same clothes as last night... who did you b-?"

"Cinder and it was this morning. You would swear like this is the first time I've done this with her." Ruby spoke as she quickly opened her locker, tossing it into the locker before quickly pulling off her shirt. She could hear May gasp lightly as the door opened once again. Glancing over, Ruby smirked as she saw Amber walking in.

"Jeez Chef... what's with the burns?" Amber asked as she walked closer, closing the door faster than the normal swinging would do it.

"Wax... seriously, when it is vanilla it is just boring. And it just so happens Cinder is pretty dominant. And that is just the way I like my women." Ruby said quickly pulling on her crisp hanging white jacket, slipping it on with a smirk on her face as the other two began to blush.

Turning around she looked at her Employees and just chuckled a little. "What? We all have a type. May finds five nothing billionaires hot. Amber... I've got no idea... I don't even know if you go for men or women... or both." Ruby spoke as she began to unlace her boots while her chef jacket was left wide open.

Shaking her head as she walked to her locker and placed her duffel bag into the locker which was quickly followed by her jacket, revealing she was already wearing a uniform. "I'm not attracted to anyone, and only care about my children. You may want to get some burn cream on your back." Amber said quickly walking back out of the room.

Turning to face her friend, May spoke up with a simple "Did you know she had children? I just thought that she had a thing for animals... like Catherine the Great." Snickering as she turned to her friend, Ruby spoke up, "That was a lie for one... and I just thought she was a crazy cat lady who could make a mean fucking halibut and an even meaner light salad." Ruby spoke quickly stepping out of her boots as she pulled her chef's pants out.

"Go out if you are changed May. We are announcing a restructuring before service." Ruby said as the woman nodded just reaching in and grabbing her apron and a tea towel before walking out. Once the door was closed Ruby quickly slipped her jeans off and could see some of the red flesh followed by a few pin sized holes in her legs causing her to chuckle a little.

' _Thank god Cinder didn't find that request odd._ ' Ruby thought as she tossed the denim into the locker before practically jumping into the pants and pulling them up. Once they rested on her hips she pulled the drawstrings and slipped her feet back into her boots and smiled at how she felt. It was a nice feeling to know Cinder returned her feelings.

It wasn't long before she begun to tie her bootlaces and just knew that today was going to be great. No matter what would happen. She was happy and that is all that mattered. Reaching into her locker, she pulled out her apron and a towel before slamming the locker shut and spinning the dial.

Placing the towel on her shoulder, Ruby begun to tie her apron around her waist as she walked out of the room smiling as she could see all her chefs working diligently getting ready for the start of service in half an hour.

Coming to a stop at her station, Ruby smiled at the sight of everyone when she spoke up. "Everyone. Gather round. There is an announcement." Ruby said as she turned around to face the group of chefs walking up to her.

"I'm sure you all have heard the rumours about Weiss and I planing to expand. And I'm here to say they are true. As of last night, Ren is the official head chef of our new location three hours away. That normally means the sous chef position was free, but because May is not only the chef that has been working for me the longest, but she has also been in the field the longest." Ruby began seeing Ren just smirk at the statement. He was wondering why would Ruby be telling them now of all times, but figured she would have a purpose as to it.

"So it is with that, Ren you are on pass with me, May, take over Ren's station." Ruby said with a calm voice knowing there was probably going to be some sort of complaints from how Ruby was nearly abandoning a station. But she didn't care. She knew they wouldn't have much problems if any for service.

As Ren walked closer to Ruby he was about to address his point when the brunette woman pressed the bell and held up her finger. She just hoped the present was going to be treated with respect. As the door opened, she could see Weiss walking in holding a box in her hands.

"What is that?" Ren asked as Weiss placed the box down under the heat lamps and pushed towards him. "Open it and find out." Ruby said with a smile. Ren slide the top of the box off and gasped at the sight of the knife staring at him.

"You got me a hand forged knife?" Ren stated as Ruby just shook her head. "You will be handling not only my name but the name of the company. If you would rather you can leave it at home. But I feel like you should at least have your own knife." Ruby spoke turning towards the rest of the chefs who all were observing Ren hefting the blade in his hand, holding it to the light as to show it off.

"Starting a new thing. With the exception of new meat, you all will receive one. Not as fine, but still hand forged German Steel. If you are with me long enough and high ranking enough like May, and Nep they will get one like Ren's. I worked out a nice deal with two different forges with the help of Weiss' family name." Ruby said looking at everyone who smirked a little at the sound of that. As if they were children in a candy store.

As Ren tilted the knife so the spin was facing the floor so he could stare at the sharpness of the blade. Just seeming to enjoy the sight of it deeply. "Because we are expanding, I figured I should treat my brigade. Sorry Jaune, but wait a few years so I know you aren't going to take the moderately expensive knife and sell it." Ruby continued turning towards Ren who already begun to wrap his fingers around the handle and smiled brighter.

"Thank you both for this." Ren calmly said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head a little. "You're welcome Ren. All you need to do is do us proud." Ruby spoke gesturing for Weiss to leave. Ren smiled placing the knife down carefully as to not damage the knife or even wooden handle of the knife as he turned around to grab two cutting boards for him and Ruby.

* * *

Smiling as she witnessed Ruby place the final knife into the case as she begun to spin one of the small knives she pulled from the magnetic strips as Ruby was trying to explain the seemingly expensive purchase.

"It wasn't that expensive Cinder. I essentially paid for the material used that was it. A kitchen knife doesn't take long to forge, and even less for the handle. It worked out at about fifty dollars a knife for a fine quality knife." Ruby continued as she locked her case and stretched. Glad that the light burns she got earlier in the day had to seemingly heal. It was probably the best kind of thing to happen since her shift started.

Sighing, Cinder placed the knife back up as she looked at Ruby, "Fine. So what are we going to do now? I doubt you want to go to my place, and my home is still getting cleaned after earlier. Unless you kind of wanted to go to your dad's or sister's." Cinder spoke softly, as she looked at Ruby placing the knife case where it belongs and smiled as she turned to face her.

"Well, I think my dad is trying to revive family game night as a drinking game... so anything else really." Ruby spoke as Cinder just looked at her with the slightest presence of mirth in her eyes. Something the small brunette had no idea of why. "I highly doubt they were like my family game nights. I mean... why would your dad play strip three card monte?" Cinder said trying to encourage Ruby to go.

Personally, Cinder wanted to spend more time with the chef, but if Ruby wanted to spend time with her family then she was fine with it. She would just go back to the brothel and continue her work she all but abandoned to see if Ruby would offer a distraction. No matter how small.

"Why would your parents do th-?"

"It was to teach my brothers and I scams and how to follow people's hands and intentions. I told you before, I've never been on the right side of the law. Your mother cheated on your dad, mine ran one of the most feared... for a lack of a better word, gang." Cinder interrupted as she followed Ruby towards the changing room, as to not let the conversation to die.

"What a bigger group than the White Fang? I mean I buy my seafood from the literal founder of the White Fang." Ruby quipped as Cinder just snickered a little at how Ruby acted like that was something big that Cinder wouldn't have already figured out from either someone telling one of her girls, or just from careful observation.

"Well, I mean she created and lead The Grimm until she retired and my eldest brother took over after she gave all of us something to keep us protected, besides the skills she taught all of us." Cinder spoke as Ruby begun to cough at how casual the taller woman was speaking about it.

Ruby had heard some outright horror stories involving from people even thinking about scuffing a member of Grimm's shoes. Even the name of the leader wasn't exactly private knowledge. Everyone knew the name 'Salem' and her sister used to tell scary stories involving her as if she was the proverbial boogie man. Her name was so infamous people assumed she was nothing more than an urban legend.

"Yeah that is why I don't exactly tell that to people before the first date. But I can assure you, while my mother was... a piece of work... most stories are extremely hyperbolic. Worst she ever did herself was hang a man by his small intestine for cutting her out of a deal. But he did live after that. Just couldn't eat solid food." Cinder spoke as Ruby just stared at her a little incredulously.

Shaking her head to try and dispel the thoughts forming in her mind as she began to unbutton her chef jacket. "I'm not going to wind up in a barrel full of lye if we break up will I?" Ruby asked as Cinder just laughed lightly, "No, if you tried to kill me that would be different. But a simple break up will not get you killed. Even if you did get something to use as blackmail material. There is a reason my family haven't been put in jail just yet. We are like the untouchables in India." Cinder idly spoke again as Ruby just looked at her.

"Anyways, what is your family game night like?" Cinder asked trying to force the conversation back towards the original reason Cinder might be alone for the night.

"We play Monopoly... and that is about it." Ruby said grabbing her shirt out of her locker before sliding it on, a little happy that the burns she got from the wax were largely healed, or at least enough as to not cause any discomfort from simply wearing her shirt. "But seriously, I don't really want to go. My dad and sister get so competitive. And with my dad's newest girlfriend that competitive nature is going to be amplified by like a thousand fold. I don't want to see another great jenga fiasco." Ruby muttered as she bent down and began to unlace her boots.

She felt a light smack on her rear causing her to turn around and see Cinder whistling, trying to desperately act casually. Just snickering at what Cinder had done, Ruby bent up and begun to untie the string for her pants when she spoke up "Seriously Cinder? There is no one else here. I'm not mad... just wondering what is with every girl I've ever had sex with and my ass." Ruby muttered as she dropped her pants to grab the jeans just resting on top of her bag.

"It is cute." Cinder said as she rested against a set of lockers as Ruby begun to pull the jeans on much to the raven haired woman's dismay. "And I hope I'm pretty sure we've already had the girlfriend talk." Cinder quipped as Ruby shrugged her shoulders as she buttoned her jeans.

"We've been going out for a week Cinder. I would fully classify us as girlfriends just yet. Nothing against you. I've just had relationships that fell apart after a month, so I don't like classifying what we have until that month passed." Ruby just said quickly sliding her sweater on and looked at the raven haired woman and debated if she should invite Cinder along because clearly she was going to continue trying to push for her to go to this thing her dad was trying to do.

Slipping her feet back into her boots, Ruby relaxed as she closed the locker door. "Long shot and I know this is going to seem weird… seeing as we've been having sex for a while and we are just short applying a label to what we have... but do you want to come with me? It will also provide a nice buffer from the questions I know my dad still desperately wants to ask about Blake." Ruby ask, figuring she could make it a lot easier on herself for what was to come that night. She would even be able to go with Cinder back towards her place and have some fun times.

"It sounds like it would be fun. I mean I've never played monopoly, and if it involves seeing your cute butt, it will be enjoyable." Cinder quipped as she Ruby blushed a dark shade, as she pulled her sleeves down a little as if to cover her face in a seconds' notice. She couldn't let Cinder know she was affecting her this much. She would gladly take that secret to the grave. At least until she could see how long this was going to last.

"Just please... don't mention what you do for a living... even if they ask can you lie or something? My family would not take it too well." Ruby said softly as Cinder just snickered a little at that comment. "Is that what you told the kitty? Because something tells me bringing a terrorist home would get them just as mad." Cinder said causing Ruby to turn around and stare into the taller woman's eyes.

"She hates being called that... and she wasn't always that bad... sometimes she would hit where the marks wouldn't show just so we could cuddle longer in the morning. Just please, don't bring up Blake and definitely don't say you are the daughter of the original leader of The Grimm." Ruby said softly, in a voice Cinder had never heard her use before. It was so small, as if she was trying to skate on thin ice and not get harmed, or have her family harmed. As if she was trying to make everyone happy even if it meant that she would be destroyed in the process.

Frowning as she took a deep inhale and reached down to lightly cup Ruby's cheek. "Ruby, you don't need to act so timid around me. Act the way you would if you were still wearing your chef clothes and cooking. You don't need to be drunk, you won't invoke some kind of anger with me by doing that. Even when one of my girls short changes me and slips some of the money into their pocket I don't hit them." Cinder said calmly as Ruby leaned a little further into the comforting hand. She was wondering why Cinder just seemed to get such a reaction out of her.

Even Blake couldn't get that reaction after the first month since they started. And if Ruby was being honest that was the real reason she didn't want to call Cinder anything but her friend until that first month was up. With her experience that was when people started to show their true colours. She didn't want to have that same experience with Cinder. She couldn't go through that again.

"It is just a habit..." Ruby said looking down at one spot on the floor which had become the most interesting thing in existence. She could feel Cinder's hand slowly drift Ruby's head up to meet her eyes. "I get that Ruby, but the only way to get over that habit is to fight it. I promise, I won't hurt you in any way." Cinder said calmly to illustrate her point to Ruby. She refused to be like that Faunus, and actually would have preferred it if Ruby had set up a lot more rings for her to jump through to prove it.

But for now, she was just going to enjoy some time with Ruby and Ruby's family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Laughing a little as he took a seat, the bull Faunus looked across towards the cat Faunus who had pinched the bridge of her nose and taken a deep inhale. "So let me get this straight... the money you've saved up after years of beating that human... that she technically paid for, is running out faster than you expected?" The male Faunus continued as he popped the cap of his beer off and took a deep gulp of the light amber liquid.

"I fucking know Adam." Blake seethed as she opened her eyes to look at the bottle resting on the table. Placing it so the cap was just on the corner of the coffee table, Blake slammed her hand onto the shoulder of the bottle letting the cap fly off. Bringing it up to her mouth she only stopped when something clicked. "How did you even do that with your hands? They aren't twist offs..."

"I have a natural tolerance to pain but don't change the subject. You are going to in a few months without her. You can't get to her... so unless you find another millionaire, who will let you beat her or him while you date said millionaire... you'll need to get a job or something." Adam taunted as Blake rested the bottle onto the table and stood up.

Giving him a lopsided smile, one Blake knew Adam knew what it meant by him just standing up and shoving her back down on the couch. "You are not contacting her Blake. There is a reason she is one of five humans Sienna fears. She is the daughter of Salem. With most gangs we have something stopping us from killing everyone because we'd be killed as well. We don't attack Grimm, because they'd have a bad day as they dispose of us. Cut your loses with the human." Adam said dropping the bottle he was holding onto the table.

"Adam, we both know I'm a lot smarter than that. I won't be the one to break the verbal embargo with Ruby. I already have a plan in mind. All I need is some razors, a bottle of pain pills, and a phone with a worried mother on the other end with a close friend trying to stem the bleeding." Blake stated as she stood up and could see the look of apprehension on the male's face, like he figured out what the woman was trying to get at.

"So your idea to not contact her is to kill yourself!?" Adam yelled incredulously. He was debating if it was worth the potential bodily harm from the man Adam nearly idolise just to smack sense into Blake. "I would only be killing myself if it isn't timed right. Now go get a straight edge and a bottle of pain pills. I'll start the plan." Blake said calmly as she pulled out her phone and began to scroll down the list of names coming to a stop as she looked at the man who just stared at her.

"Adam, we both know essentially what you are right now. You are nothing more than a glorified babysitter for me. Sienna doesn't want me to die, which is also why we haven't fucked at all as well. So be a good babysitter and either get what I need to make my parents think I'm suicidal because of our breakup, or I'm going to be the one to break the embargo and end up staring down one of children of Salem. One way it is controlled and I won't die. The other way as you and Sienna think I could very well die. You're. Choice." Blake said as she stared into the bull Faunus' eyes. Knowing he was going to cave from that singular ultimatum.

Tightening his fists, Adam quickly turned around and walked towards the door as the feline Faunus just plopped down onto the couch and she just smiled. "Oh, and Adam, if you can... get some hard drug. I'm thinking heroin. No where near enough to get high. Just so I can sell a narrative." Blake spoke as the man flung the door open and slammed it on the other side. Smiling as she picked her beer up and kicked her feet onto the table.

' _I'll get her back. Even if she doesn't realise it. Only downside is I'll need to lie to my parents._ ' Blake thought as she took a large drink from the bottle. ' _Ah well._ '

* * *

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose as she exhaled loudly. She had no idea why the night had taken this turn, and lord only knew why she hadn't decided to just smack her head against the table... but she supposed at least with Yang winning money wise, there wouldn't be as many questions getting asked about her and Cinder.

But the gleaming in Cinder's eyes, as if she had set some trap for Yang to fall into. She supposed that was why she was still sitting at the table. That and the alternative she could look at included her dad making out with her old teacher, as for some reason she agreed with the placing your phone under the game board rule Yang had insisted on.

She couldn't leave and the only saving grace was the fact she had some beer. The only way it could be better is if Cinder actually took her somewhere, anywhere else. As it would prevent some of the comments she knew where brewing in her sister and dad's mind. It was something she was going to loath the next time it was just them. How could she not loath the onslaught of comments.

Nearly jumping out of her skin as she felt something cold pressed against the back of her neck she quickly looked behind her and saw Cinder holding an almost freezing bottle of beer, with a slight laugh as she handed it to Ruby.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked in a whisper as Cinder began to laugh into her hand at Ruby's expression. "Yang was trying to ask you something..." Cinder said once she could regain her breath from Ruby blushing such a dark shade. One that Cinder just found so beautiful.

Looking towards her sister as she pulled out her lighter, keeping it under the table as she popped the cap off and was about to ask what her sister wanted when Yang just asked the question again. "So, why were you in a whore house the other night?"

Ruby knew if it was possible she would blush darker as her dad began to cough pulling away from the blonde sitting next to him to stare at his youngest. "I was drinking. What did you do with Neo that she didn't come down for three hours?" Ruby asked as Tai just laughed a little.

"No one is shocked Yang goes to a whore house. Even less shocked she convinced Yatsuhashi to go as well. But Rubes..." Tai spoke as Ruby just groaned as she could see Cinder chuckling a little just out of the corner of her eyes. "They have cheap cocktails... and a lot of pretty girls... a few very girly boys. I never have and never will pay for sex..." Ruby spoke knowing that her dad and sister weren't going to drop it unless she tried to drown herself in the beer in her hand. Something she knew was pointless because she knew her ex-teacher knew CPR from seeing her perform it on two people during school.

Smacking her fingers against the table, Yang spoke up, "That is where I recognised you from... you were there as well weren't you Cinder?"

Ruby could feel a sense of dread just at the fact that Yang had actually seen her there. And worst off, that Cinder may say the truth as to what she does for a living. Something she knew her dad and sister would not accept as a profession for a potential girlfriend for Ruby.

"I was. We've taken to meeting there because there is really cheap cocktails. Martinis do get expensive." Cinder said casually as she picked up the dice and begun to shake them in her hand. "Want to blow on them for luck Ruby?" Cinder asked suggestively as she held her clenched hand towards Ruby.

Blushing as she blew into the hand as Cinder quickly tossed the dice onto the board between the two coloured stacks of cards, smiling as the two dice showed a total of twelve dots staring into the ceiling followed by a 'damn it' coming from the blonde.

"Seriously... if I didn't know better I'd say you were using loaded dice! Every time you keep just narrowly avoiding my crap." Yang all but yelled as Cinder just smiled as she grasped the thimble and began to move it across the board, and placing it down on the corner of the board.

"I guess your sister is just my good luck charm..." Cinder said with a slight laugh in her voice as she collected the money under the corner and smiled as she placed it into the respective stacks.

"I wouldn't say good luck. You have slightly more properties... but the ones I have you'll go bankrupt if you land on. So I'm still winning." Yang proclaimed as Cinder just smiled a little. "Well, Look at the board. I'm only in trouble in two small areas. So who is really winning?" Cinder spoke as the blonde sitting across from her just smirked as she picked the dice up and tossed them.

As the dice rolled, coming to a stop with two dots looking up caused her to groan. Moving the car across to the spot in front of one of the red pieces and handed money over to the raven haired woman. "I'm going to get it back." Yang stated softly as Cinder just chuckled lightly.

"So Cinder, you never said what it is you do... is Ruby dating an employee or what?" The blonde teacher asked as Cinder scooped up the dice one at a time and just looked towards the woman. "I'm in marketing. Own my own business too." Cinder spoke as she held her hand towards Ruby who gave a small puff as she brought the beer back up to her mouth to take a gulp from the bottle.

She was slightly mad Cinder had lied, but she couldn't fault her for it. All Cinder was doing was following Ruby's request in not telling her family she was a pimp. All that was left was her family to buy her lie.

"That sounds like an interesting job. Do you enjoy it?" Glynda asked as she stood up from her seat and quickly walked around the island and picked up a plate holding a lot of something Cinder had never seen before. "I always have. My mother taught me the business." Cinder spoke as Yang began to debate just flipping the game board.

Ruby scoffed a little at the food on the plate picking up one of the brown circles and broke it in half. "What is with the Scones?" Ruby asked taking a bite from one of the halves and almost cringed at the taste. "Not even buttermilk scones..." Ruby added much softer than the previous part handing the other half to Cinder to eat.

"Tai enjoys eating them and I enjoy making them." Glynda said as Ruby quickly reached over and took a mouthful of beer looking back at the board to see her sister in a bad situation and it clicked at what Cinder was planing. Something that Yang could see now as well. "You planned this?" Yang asked as Cinder bit into the crumbling scone a smile on her face.

"I did do something like that. People always overlook the first few sides." Cinder said calmly as Yang quickly groaned followed by tossing her piece towards the centre of the board before grabbing her own beer and taking a large drink.

"Huh... I guess there won't be another Jenga fiasco... now can I have my phone back?" Ruby asked as Yang just rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. "How many times do I need to apologise for that?" Yang asked as Ruby just shot her a glare.

"You glued the blocks... into my hair because you lost. So at least apologise once." Ruby said after some tense moments between the sisters, firing a glare from lilac to silver. As if both refused to be the first one to back down.

Yang began to chuckle at the memory of Ruby with short hair from when they had to shave her head to even the hair out. It was still worth it to Yang, seeing the four year old with a shaved head desperately using the likes of various hats, and hoods to cover her head. A habit Ruby had just gotten out of. "Not happening. Now drop it." Yang eventually got out between the laughs.

Quickly reaching under one of the corners Ruby quickly pulled her phone free and pocketed it. "I don't need to stay here... I'm leaving. Loved spending time with you Dad. But next time can we not invite the mannish... thing... you call Yang?" Ruby said standing up as she walked towards her dad and gave him a quick hug. Turning towards Cinder, Ruby quickly gestured towards the door.

Smiling as she grabbed her own phone and looked towards the quartet. "Thank you for having me, I loved it." Cinder said as she stood up and looked towards Ruby who had begun to tap her foot. As if staying there was easily far more taxing than anything else she had ever done.

Walking towards Ruby, Cinder smiled as Ruby was quick to walk straight towards the front door, unknowingly swaying her hips in such a manner that was causing some desire to bubble in Cinder's mind. She couldn't wait in just under an hour she would be able to sink her teeth into that ass. Something she never thought she would mean literally but Ruby enjoyed it the last time and Cinder would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it herself.

"Bye Tai, Glynda, we just have to do this again." Cinder said as she looked towards the older couple seemed to have walked with her to see them out. "We do. It was a pleasure to meet you. Just make sure my daughter drinks plenty of water when you drop her off where ever she has been staying." Tai said quickly batting the woman's offered hand away and gave her a light hug.

Smiling as she hugged the man back Cinder, pulled back after a few minutes and began to walk down the driveway to meet Ruby at the car. Not caring she had what must be a goofy grin on her face. Stopping only for a few minutes to pull out her keys, she looked over the car to see Ruby crossing her arms, trying to shrink herself down.

Letting the smile drop as she unlocked the car, she looked at Ruby and could see a small look on her face. As if Ruby knew what she wanted to do, but was unsure if she could do it. Placing the key into the ignition, Cinder spoke up "Where do you want me to take you? Weiss' house again?" Cinder asked as Ruby just looked out the Window.

When no response came from Ruby, Cinder just turned her gaze back onto the road and pressed her foot onto the gas pedal. As the car lurched forward, some moon light filled the car and Cinder could make out a small trail of blood coming down from Ruby's bottom lip. As if she was losing the fight that was going on inside her mind and that was the only way to even the playing field.

Coming to a small stop on the road, Ruby's soft voice spoke up. "Can you take me to the hospital?" Shocked at that one question, Cinder looked at Ruby and responded, "You aren't hurt are you?" She knew Ruby was bleeding from where her own teeth dug into her lip, and probably figured that was all that was filling her mouth. But if Ruby was injured enough from just biting her lip to go that just meant that something else was wrong that she was able to keep hidden.

"No... Blake's Mom called. She tried to kill herself four hours ago... I need to see her." Ruby said softly, fearing Cinder would smack her hard at that one thing. After all that has been what Blake did anytime Yang or any of her friends were in the hospital from an injury, or god forbid if Weiss was. Ruby at least would know then if Cinder was like Blake. If Cinder loved her like Blake.

"She beat you regularly, cheated on you and probably did so much worse that I don't even know about Ruby." Cinder almost yelled that, but she knew she couldn't. If she did, then what she was trying to show Ruby what true love was would be for naught. The raven haired woman just knew than that she was nothing better than that Faunus. "I mean would she do the same thing for you?" Cinder asked as Ruby just looked at her.

She knew tears were in her eyes, but she couldn't let them spill. Blake made it clear that she shouldn't cry no matter what. "She would Cinder. I know it doesn't make sense with what she did to me... But if I caused her to hurt so bad she would try to kill herself then how could I look myself in the mirror the same? I'd be worse than her. You won't need to stay... I'll find a way to get to Weiss' if that is the case." Ruby said softly as she looked away from Cinder.

She didn't want Cinder to hit her face head on. She knew from experience that was a lot harder to cover up. "No, I'll go in with you as well." Cinder began as she began to chew her cheek. ' _After all, I need to send a message to the kitten._ '


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"There. I'm done. You are going to get yourself killed one way or another. It is already reported to Sienna. If Cinder doesn't kill you, if she doesn't order a hit out on you, let him know you are alive. But as of now, my hands are clean as of right now." Adam stated tossing the plastic bag into the chair next to the couch as Blake just smirked taking a large drink from her bottle.

"I don't overly care about that. I've followed my orders and that human's demands. If Ruby won't come crawling back before my funds run out, I'll make her come back through playing with her emotions." Blake said as she opened the plastic bag and smiled at the contents. "Place my key under the mat and leave." Blake continued as she pulled out the items, smiling at the smallest amount of heroin she had ever seen.

As if he had gotten it from some junkie scraping together the last amount they had to avoid getting sick. Blake just knew it was going to be perfect to get not only her Mom and Dad's sympathy further away from Ruby, but it would also get Ruby desperately trying to come back into her life. Something that the feline woman knew the chef would try and get as to not have harm be brought to said feline.

Flinging the door open, the man reached into the bowl and pulled out the key chain and begun to unwind the key from the metal ring. Slipping it under the rug as he heard a bottle shattering against a nearby wall. Not even wanting to question the woman further.

Once she saw the door close. With the man on the other side, Blake smiled as she got up and walked to the kitchen, tossing the small bag filled with the crystalline substance onto the side end table opening the fridge she pulled the final beer free from the drawer and smiled.

' _This is going to be too easy._ ' Blake thought opening the drawer and pulled out a spoon. Quickly prying the cap off the bottle smiling as she watched it spin in the air coming to stop on the counter. Walking over to the sink, she quickly turned it on and got the spoon still in her hand wet before turning it off. Tossing the spoon next to the bag as she re-entered the room for only a minute before she walked back out of it, beer still in hand.

Taking one last swig before she entered her room and walked over to the single drawer she was gracious enough to give Ruby. Pulling it open she smiled at the sight of syringes that she knew exactly what they contained. Placing the bottle on top of the night stand as she removed the plastic protective covering as she smiled at the small needle.

Quickly walking towards the bathroom she pushed down on the plunger and smiled as she looked at the single shot of adrenalin she kept in case she accidentally stopped Ruby's heart whenever she decided to use electricity in the bedroom.

Turning the dial to cause hot water to fly out of the faucet and quickly placed in the rubber stopper in and smiled as she could see her plan coming together. Pulling her shirt off, Blake took a seat on the couch and just smiled at the syringe in her hand. Placing it on the table, Blake quickly pulled out the bottle of pills and the replacement razor blades. Breaking the seal, the Faunus placed a few of the small white objects into her hand before swallowing them. Grabbing the now empty syringe she begun to stick her left arm a few times in a rough place the veins should be.

Grabbing her phone she quickly begun to walk towards the bathroom to turn the faucet off and quickly dialled a number she memorized off by heart as she placed the blade on the sink as she punched the mirror as she heard the phone ring.

" _Blake? What is the matter baby?_ " Kali asked as Blake began to sniff a little.

"Mom... I fucked up. I miss her." Blake slurred a little over zealously in a vain display for her mother to buy like Blake would actually kill herself. The sheer idea was just laughable to her. She needed her chef back just to make sure the lesson of what will happen if she leaves. As she waited for her mother's response she begun to strip down the rest of the way as to make it seem like this was partially planned.

" _Blake... I don't like how you sound... why don't you go get some sleep and we can talk in the morning._ " Kali said her worry slipping through as Blake picked up the razor, just smirking at the multiple broken reflections staring at her.

Dropping the smile in case her mother could pick it up over the phone. "I... I don... I don't think that is going to be able to be done Mom." Blake began as she stepped into the bathtub. "I just called to say I love you Mom... tell dad I love him too. I tried to be strong... but I couldn't be Mom. I'm sorry." Blake said quickly hanging up and tossing the phone onto the soft mat at the edge of the tub before she slid down.

Closing her eyes as she let the water do what it was meant to do. Taking a few deep breaths so she could prepare herself with what was to come, as well as give her parents some time to get there. She was slightly angry that she didn't rip the phone cord out before she got into the bath fully, but would just put up with it ringing out.

As the sixth time of Blake not answering she begun to count, waiting for a seventh. Once she was sure the seventh wasn't coming, she held her clenched her fist as she resituated the blade in her hand quickly before she did one quick drag along her wrist. Just from where her thumb met the bone that would lead into the pinky. Wincing at the pain she quickly switched the hand holding the blade as she repeated the process on the other wrist. Dropping the blade on the mat as she plunged her hands into the bath and began to say a quick pray hoping that her family could get there fast enough.

* * *

Kali was panicking as she pressed the buzzer to her daughter's apartment. No matter how sure she was that Blake wouldn't kill herself, but there was still that doubt. The way she sounded, didn't sound right. Like she may actually kill herself.

Ghira groaned as he moved his wife out of the way and quickly pressed the buzzer for the neighbour of Blake's. Someone Ghira knew they had at least talked to a few times so should know that they weren't some people trying to rob the place.

As soon as the crackle of the intercom came on that they Kali knew what it meant, before the neighbour could even ask who it was Kali beat him too it. "Our daughter Blake, may be a danger to herself. We just got a worrying phone call and we fear she may kill herself." Kali said in a rush as she heard the guy finally speak. "That would explain some of the sounds like she was destroying the apartment. I'll buzz you up." The man spoke quickly and was just as quickly replaced with the loud buzz.

Almost before that sound was heard Kali pushed the door, opening it and quickly ran up the stairs. She could hear Ghira just behind her but that didn't matter. What mattered now was Blake. As she practically jumped around the pillar as she saw the door next to her daughter's open showing a slightly worried man looking at the duo.

Knowing her daughter had a penchant for leaving a key under the mat for when Ruby went out and got drunk, she smiled at the sight. Quickly slipping the key in and opening the door, her ears flicked as she tried to pick up any sounds. She could see some drastically worrying things but that didn't matter.

Her daughter wasn't in the room. As she ran towards the open bathroom door the smell that flooded her nose was something that she knew what it was. It was the single smell she didn't want to smell right now. Something she knew that clicked with Ghira as he quickly turned towards the neighbour who walked in just to the door frame sending a single signal.

As Kali rushed into the room she could see the bloodied water and her daughter's head tossed back. The colour all but drained from her. Pulling out the girl's wrists and all but yelled at her husband. "Get me something to stop this!" As Kali screamed she began to bar down as hard as she could on Blake's wrists.

The only solace she had was the way Blake sliced open her wrists they would bleed out slowly. Within a few minutes, Ghira came back into the room holding a towel he quickly ripped into long shreds.

"I'm going to let go of her wrists one at a time. Tie those on the cuts as tight as you can just to stop the bleeding." Kali said as calmly as possible when her husband nodded. They quickly resituated and Kali let go just so Ghira could tie the wrist easier.

The large feline Faunus knew that it was tight, but just the sight of his daughter's blood seeping through the black and white towel was enough to push the idea of how tight it was from his mind. Kali quickly let go of the remaining wrist and her husband quickly begun to tie the remaining joint. Both of the parents could make out the sound of the neighbour saying that an ambulance was on it's way and would be there in five minutes.

Praying a little for the ambulance to come faster. As they begun to pray Ghira quickly begun to lift Blake out of the tub and could see Blake coming to a little when she begun to shake her head a little. Weakly saying 'no... I deserve this for chasing her away.'

Carefully carrying her out with Kali just behind him. As he placed her down on the couch being careful to avoid the shattered glass all around he turned to his wife. "Despite how much I hate Ruby right now... if their breakup caused this... she deserves to know." The way Ghira growled it out caused Kali to shiver a little. She had no idea why until her eyes drifted over to the side end table and noticed the paraphernalia resting there.

Gasping a little she quickly looked towards the doorway and noticed the neighbour was gone. Turning back to her husband, she spoke up. "You don't think she did that?"

"She could have. Once the ambulance is here, go with her. I'll get to the bottom of it. Just... call Ruby. She deserves to know. I'll hid that stuff." Ghira said standing up and quickly gathered the items and walked out of the room. Kali pulled her phone out and quickly begun to scroll through her contacts coming to a stop and pressed the name. Dreading the reaction the woman in question would give. She knew how emotionally sensitive Ruby was, but her husband was right.

Ruby deserved to know at least that Blake tried to kill herself.

* * *

Ruby quickly ran from the elevator up to the desk panting a little. She felt winded from and had no idea why she felt as such, but if Blake tried to do what they said she tried to do because of her, she wouldn't be able to look herself in the mirror again. That simple facet was enough to cause her to worry.

"I'm looking for Blake Belladonna's room..." Ruby got out after a few strangled breaths. She could see the woman just look at her and was about to give her, the normal thing of only family when Ruby beat her to the punch. "I'm her I.C.E. number."

Once Ruby said that, the almost irritatingly, rage inducing woman looked towards her computer and quickly began to type away at it. As she continued to type, Ruby began to debate just jumping across the table and strangling the woman when she finally spoke up. "Sorry it is took so long, the system is getting maintenance. She is in the room at the end of the hallway on the right."

The second she got to know where her feline Faunus was, she quickly begun to speed walk towards the room she was told when she noticed Cinder's long strides keeping up with her. She could see an expression on the woman's face as if she was getting ready to kill someone much to Ruby's dismay. Shaking the idea from her head because she knew that right now, Blake was all that mattered right now.

She had no idea why she was so concerned about Blake. She knew that the woman harmed her time and time again, she had toyed with Ruby's emotions... but she still had to see if Blake was alright. She desperately prayed that it was something else that drove Blake to it. Like some comment Sienna or Adam said to drive her to it. She could handle that a lot easier for some reason.

As she walked into the room, Ruby could see the raven hair of her ex lover and the pierced feline ears of her mother just lightly flicking at the sounds. As Ruby entered she quickly scanned the room to see a lack of the much more intimidating Faunus.

"Kali... what happened?" Ruby asked as she ran to the side opposite Blake and grabbed the other hand. She could see Blake's wrists wrapped tightly with a slightly red stained length of gauze wrapped tightly.

"I don't know Ruby... she just called me while she was drunk... sounding hysteric. I rushed over... and the apartment was in a mess, and I found her in the bath bleeding..." Kali spoke softly, never taking her eyes off of her daughter. The worry in her voice was clear as she begun to run her thumb over the girl's knuckles.

Sniffing a little as she looked at Blake. "Where is Ghira..." Ruby asked truly wondering where the man was. This seemed like the exact thing he would be there for. "We found some other things besides beer bottles in the apartment and he is trying to figure out where it came from."

As Ruby begun to rub Blake's hand in a similar manner to that of Kali, Cinder just pulled out her phone and begun to type a message away. Once it was sent, Cinder slipped her phone away as she came up just behind Ruby and looked at the Faunus slowly opening her eyes.

A smile on the brunette's face just grew as she could see Blake smile faintly at her. Before Blake could speak, she was hugged by Kali quickly in a bone crushing hug. "Thank god you're awake." The older Faunus whispered as her daughter begun to fight a little from it.

Sniffling a little, Kali pulled back and just smiled at her daughter. Looking towards Ruby, Blake could see the brunette woman who had already started to ruin all the hard work she had put into Ruby. Once Blake could look into her Mom's eyes Blake muttered "Why did you call her?"

She was so close to her little human. All Blake had to do was sell it the rest of the way. It was going to be so easy. All she needed was one or two minutes alone with her. Or even if that annoying woman was with her as well. It didn't matter to Blake. She could probably spin it so Ruby would distance herself away from Cinder all by herself.

"She deserved to know Blake. I'll go call your dad, once I'm back you need to rest right away." Kali said softly kissing her daughter's forehead and quickly walked out of the room, and down the hall a bit. Once Blake could no longer hear her mother's footsteps, she turned to face Ruby with a glare in her eyes.

One that Ruby felt an odd sense of comfort in. Walking over to the door, Cinder slid it shut as she looked at the Faunus in the bed. "Kitten... I don't think Sienna will take this kindly. Faking a suicide? I thought you were better." Cinder's silky voice drifted in the room. Ruby turned to see Cinder walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Call me that again and I don't care if you are a daughter of Salem's. I will kill you." Blake began with a near sneer in her voice as she debated if she should add some more. To remove any doubt that the suicide was staged. "And I didn't fake it Ruby... I'll admit I screwed up with sleeping with Adam. But you left before I could explain anything... and then that woman banned me or anyone of my friends from contacting you. I just couldn't stand it..." Blake said with a tremor in her voice, as if she wanted to cry. Something Ruby felt her heart grow slightly tight just from it.

Ruby quickly turned to her newest friend and even possibly girlfriend when Cinder spoke up, "Don't try and turn this around on me. A woman who beats Ruby like that, a woman who chokes her and violently fucks her over something small, a woman who has been syphoning money into a separate account that Ruby has no control over... you don't deserve her." Cinder bit back as Ruby just began to look between the two.

Cinder was right in that Blake did some terrible things... but if Blake was telling the truth about what Cinder did... how could she even look at Cinder. The woman all but drove Blake to killing herself.

Not waiting for the fight between both woman, Ruby just quickly walked to the door and out. Walking quickly past Kali and straight towards the elevator. As she walked into the elevator she could see Cinder practically running out of the room and towards Ruby just as the doors closed. Ruby looked down and took a deep breath trying to compose her thoughts. She knew she was going to need stay at Weiss' until she can figure out how she felt about Cinder backing Blake into a corner, and how she felt about Blake in general.

She knew it was stupid that she actually had to think about it... Cinder had never raised a hand to hit her... but Blake never lied to her about anything. She just knew that Cinder was hiding things which Ruby personally found to be the worst type of lies.

' _This is going to be a really long night... I just hope Weiss isn't going to be mad._ '


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Ruby smiled as she placed the glass down on the counter as her white haired friend just stared at her. "Okay Ruby, two bottles of hundred dollar whiskey. Half a bottle of hundred and fifty dollar red wine, and lord knows how many bottles of that nine percent beer your dad makes... what is getting at you?" Weiss asked as she picked up the green bottle and begun to just look at all the money that Ruby had just all but drank.

"I don't want to talk about it right now... got any more whiskey?" Ruby asked as her friend just shook her head a little. She knew what Ruby was trying to do. Something her own mother did, but thankfully just like her mother, Weiss knew that Ruby wouldn't get aggressive the more she drank. However she had a slight penchant to want to cook drunk, which she didn't need a repeat.

"If you are just drinking to get drunk... why are you here?" Weiss began as she opened the door to the slightly more chilled room where her and May kept the alcohol. Grabbing one of the bottles she quickly re-entered the room with Ruby and placed it down. "I'm not going to be giving you any more of the moderately priced bottles." Weiss said as Ruby just shook her head. Reaching up to the bottle slowly, Ruby began to groan at the constant missing of it. Weiss just groaned a little as she picked the bottle up again and broke the seal for the brunette and poured some of the bottle into the glass.

Taking a drink from the liquid Ruby began to cough at what felt like sandpaper just being dragged down her throat. "Yeah that is the stuff Nolan buys to get drunk. It is about fifty percent, and cost him a solid twenty dollars. So come on, what is it that caused you to come to me and wouldn't even let May stay in the room." Weiss continued her questioning, as Ruby began to cringe partially at the taste of the alcohol.

"Promise this will stay between the two of us..." Ruby began as Weiss just rolled her eyes. "I promise provided whatever it is eating away at you is legal." Weiss said as Ruby just nodded.

"Blake tried to kill herself..." Ruby begun as she downed the glass in front of her. She knew she would need to explain the entire situation for Weiss to give her the needed smack she knew she needed, and tell her what she knew made sense. It was what almost every part of her was screaming. But there was still a place in her heart reserved for Blake. A place that never would have changed no matter what.

Blake did terrible things to her. Even at the end where she stood on Ruby's head and begun to grind her foot down into Ruby's cheek. But just something was holding her back. She had no idea why she was even considering to leave Cinder just so she had a chance with Blake again. Even if Cinder was hurt by it, she could still have the woman who... never held her while she was sick and actually encouraged her to still go into work to make sure they had money. But it was how she always said it.

There was no other way she could have figured it out short of thinking Blake did it for no other reason than because she enjoyed it but it never seemed right to her. Blake never did anything out violent for the sake of taking a sense of joy because that just didn't make sense for what Blake was all about.

"Oh my god. I know I shouldn't care about her after what she did, but I know you do... how are you doing after that news?" Weiss asked as she poured Ruby a slightly smaller glass before placing the bottle down. Ruby quickly grabbed the bottle and poured herself a larger glass.

"Not what I meant when I said you can't tell anyone... though you probably shouldn't tell anyone that either. Ghira may seem nice... but he is terrifying when angry." Ruby began as she took a large drink from the glass. "What I was referring to is something that really really can't leave between us. I can't stress that enough. If it gets out... someone may actually die." Ruby continued as she took another drink. Already feeling lift headed from the alcohol coursing through her right now.

Groaning at her friend Weiss rolled her eyes and looked at her partner. "I already promised Ruby. I won't tell anyone if it is perfectly legal." Weiss spoke as she begun to recap the bottle to prevent the woman in front of her from not getting too drunk right now.

"That's the thing Weiss... it isn't entirely illegal... at least I don't think she had her hands dirty in anything outright. Just did terrible things." Ruby slurred out as she began to twirl the small amount of the amber liquid in the glass.

"If you keep this up I'm going to assume Cinder is hitting you Ruby... she isn't... is she?" Weiss said softly trying to urge her friend on. She didn't want to think that the woman that was so nice and even was the most genuine person Weiss had ever met since her and May started to go out. But if that woman was harming Ruby, Weiss would bring down everything at her disposal to try and ruin her.

Drinking the last of the glass Ruby begun to wince once more, shaking her head at the still stinging sensation. Clearly nowhere near drunk enough for her to be able to ignore it, but she already figured she was more than drunk enough to spill some of the beans.

"It wasn't Cinder that was abusive..." Ruby began as she reached over to the bottle that quickly got moved from within her grasp when Weiss just stared at her. "You'll get more once you elaborate on that Ruby. You've only had three girlfriends, one has been in prison for three accounts of murder, Blake and Cinder." Weiss said as Ruby just groaned. "Me and Cinder aren't dating... closest right now is just friends with benefits. And I miss Octavia... she was so incredibly kinky... made the knife play really really interesting." Ruby muttered as she began to reach for the bottle once again getting her hand smacked away.

As Ruby rested her torso on the counter she looked up at her friend. Really not wanting to speak about Blake in such a heinous tongue while she was drunk, but she had no idea how or why she was even spilling this much. She had been able to keep it secret for so long. Why would she suddenly just spill so much now. It doesn't make sense.

"Blake... may not have stopped working for the White Fang... and doesn't exactly like humans..." Ruby muttered into her arms as she looked at her friend who had the appearance of like she was trying to figure out something.

"So the choke bruise... the limps... the burns... the as May called them 'bandages on your tits'... the finger splints..." Weiss asked as Ruby tried to stretch her arm further only to have Weiss return the bottle to her friend who smiled and quickly begun to pull herself back up. Smiling as she just begun to twist the cap off and begun to take a deep swig.

"Yeah, those weren't entirely from sex acts that went wrong... except the splints. Those were from when I asked about marriage... and the limp and most recent choke bruise was from me spending time with Cinder... But I deserved those. She told me not to be around Cinder." Ruby began, taking another large drink.

She could feel a smack across her face as she lowered the bottle, quickly closing her eyes to try and not get confused from the room spinning. Opening her eyes after a few minutes she could see Weiss just glaring at her for some reason she couldn't quiet place why. "Ruby, you were dating her for seven years. I think if Blake was harming you for that long you would have left." Weiss said as Ruby just frowned a little.

"You don't get it Weiss... I love her... but I also love Cinder." Ruby began as she took another drink. "Not to mention when someone is as close to the leader of the White Fang... you can't exactly leave easily." Ruby continued leaning back a little, quickly losing her sitting and falling off the stool she was on.

Laughing as she connected with the ground, she just stared at the ceiling as her eyes begun to drift close. "Everybody thinks she is perfect... and she maybe is... if you are a Faunus... but I mean she once broke my arm because I stuck up for you and Winter..." Ruby continued with a slight chuckle as she looked at the ceiling. Wondering a little at how bad her hangover was going to be in a few hours.

"Worst part is... I actually want Blake back... I mean... on the list of people I've had sex with... a terrorist isn't the worse. You know once you consider the other options..." Ruby began as she closed her eyes and began to laugh a little at the idea of how stupid she must sound. Especially seeing as Weiss clearly thought what everyone but Cinder thought.

That Blake was the nicest person out there.

"Ruby, if Blake is responsible for even half of what you just claimed... why would you even think about going back to her?" Weiss had to restrain herself from yelling that, still not wanting to believe that a woman she had invited into her home would do anything bad to Ruby.

If Weiss was being honest she had some suspicions of Blake maybe just not taking no for an answer during one of the few times a year she was in heat. Which Weiss knew was far worse, but also knew that was from pure hormones that she couldn't even control in the slightest... but to actively almost constantly harm Ruby for something like defending Weiss and her sister.

"Because Weiss... Blake almost killed herself because I left... maybe I can get her to change this time." Ruby spoke with a slight whimper in her voice as she heard her friend walking around quickly helping Ruby up. "Ruby, she cheated on you multiple times. Don't go back. Just stay with Cinder." Weiss said helping Ruby into the stool just to make it easier for Ruby to get up and over to the couch when she was meant to sleep.

"But Cinder lies... when people ask what she does she always says 'marketing' or that she is 'a small business owner'... but she is a glorified pimp." Ruby said as Weiss just began to shake her head. "I guess you really do have a type..." Weiss began as she recapped the bottle and moved it out of the brunette's reach.

"Come on, we should get you some to bed so you can get some sleep. You are far too drunk to talk to right now." Weiss spoke as she grabbed Ruby's arm and began to try and get the very inebriated woman from the stool to the couch where she could sleep her stupor off.

Fighting the grasp Weiss had on her arm Ruby turned to look at her. "You don't believe me do you? it's okay... Blake may do some terrible things... but she is a very convincing actress. Maybe in a different life she would have been a great actress... but instead she's fighting for Faunus rights by using explosives..." Ruby got out with a sniffle as she went to reach for the bottle once more getting pulled harshly back by Weiss.

"It isn't that I don't believe you Ruby. I believe that if you are seriously dumb enough to go back to someone who has choked you, caused you to lie about it to everyone, you are dumb enough to do it regardless of what I do. Especially if you've actually been in the same room as Sienna Kahn... I can't go that low. I mean he kills humans if they look at him wrong." Weiss said as Ruby just laughed a little.

"Trust me... he is a lot worse than the rumours. Only reason I've never been killed is because Blake protected me... and if you still doubt me ask your brother with how it was nearly weekly I went to go buy makeup from him... I've walked in a few times to his store with black eyes." Ruby continued as Weiss just groaned. "I believe you Ruby. It is just that it is late, you are drunk, I'm tired, we both should go to sleep and we can talk about this in the morning once you've sobered up." Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby's arm once more and began to tug her a little bit.

"No... I'll lie then... why do you think I've been sitting here drinking everything that was really strong that you had." Ruby began as she began to rest on the counter, as Weiss rolled her eyes once more. "Think about it Ruby. If I know... would I let you lie? I've known you since middle school, when have I ever knowingly let you lie to me." Weiss said as Ruby just smiled a little at her.

Quickly reaching over for the bottle that had been reduced to just a quarter left. Giving up trying to pull Ruby away from the bottle just decided to let her grab the bottle in case it was easier for her to get Ruby to the couch. Once Ruby had the bottle, she began to laugh as she swayed a little in her joyful standing up.

Stumbling, Ruby was a little thankful Weiss was holding her as the made the journey that seemed never ending to the couch. Sitting her down, Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby sat down with a plop. Opening the bottle, Ruby began to smile taking a drink from the bottle. Enjoying how the more and more she drank the less and less she was feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol.

"Weiss... when I'm sober... if I'm really not making sense when we talk... can you just smack me? I think I may need it given how long it took me to even bring this to someone besides Cinder... and I only brought it to her because she could see through all my lies... even when I didn't want her to." Ruby began as she quickly drank the rest of the bottle ignoring the way her throat burned from the lack of air, but she didn't care really.

"Okay Ruby." Weiss said as she begun to walk towards the stairs when Ruby just rested the bottle on the ground as she begun to lie down. As Weiss reached the top of the stairs, she could just make out Ruby muttering "Sometimes I wish Cinder didn't come into my life... it was a lot easier to ignore the hits because I knew Blake loved me... now I doubt even that."

Shaking her head, Weiss quickly walked over towards her bed where May sat staring at the tv, the headset she had on being loud. Walking up to the woman, she quickly wrapped her arms the woman who jumped a little at the contact. Quickly moving her headset off, she craned her head around to look at Weiss who seemed to just have a solemn look on her face.

"You scared the hell out of me... no more Fatal Frame this late..." May began as she quickly tossing the controller onto the chair in the room as she began to turn around and quickly tossed the headset into the chair next to the controller. "So how is she? I mean... she seemed pretty messed up." May asked as Weiss pulled her down into a laying position.

"I couldn't tell... I mean... she was making some claims... and drank the bottle of whiskey your brother keeps. I owe him a bottle." Weiss said softly as she just closed her eyes and held her fiancée a bit tighter. It was a little laughable at the thought that Blake beat Ruby... but it did make an uncanny amount of sense.

Just from the constant contempt Blake seemed to ooze when she thought Weiss wasn't looking. Or from how after the party Weiss would throw every year to celebrate any and all good news. Or how whenever Ruby had something important like when she got engaged, the next day she had splints on her fingers. Or how she got all these crazy sexual related injuries.

It made sense until you consider the person Ruby claims did it.

"Well, he won't really care he is probably already drunk. And his house should be done getting repaired soon. I mean... I don't know why he thought a lion cub wouldn't gnaw on the exposed wires." May said closing her eyes just letting out a hum of enjoyment.

"I know it is his job... but seriously? Who would want a large cat in their house?" Weiss asked as May just laughed a little. "Nolan's never made sense. Mind you he also doesn't need any sort of security. No one is breaking into a house with a lion in it. And one guy did break into his house when Anu was only a year old... and hid in the closet until Nolan came back." May said with a laugh at the memory.

"I still don't want to go into that tiger's cage." Weiss deadpanned, as May just laughed a little. "Goodnight Weiss." May said leaning up and pressing her lips to the white haired woman's. "Goodnight May..." Weiss said as she closed her eyes and just let a smile grace her lips. Only one thought filling her mind besides how happy she was she still had May in her arms.

' _One way or another Ruby, I'll get to the bottom of your story tomorrow._ '


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

She had no idea what time it was, all she knew was that whoever was making that loud noise of metal against ceramic was probably going to die. Her head was nearly splitting and she knew the reason as to why. All she was wondering was why did she drink as much whiskey, as well as what was talked about because she didn't remember anything after finishing the first bottle.

"Give me that!"

Ruby winced as the shrill voice came over the other end of the phone. The only reason she didn't cover her ears was the fact she felt like her arms had weights on them. All that was removed once she heard what she found akin to death, but knew it was an air horn blowing into her ear.

Shooting up, far too fast for her liking, she clamped both hands over her ears just trying to stem the ear shattering noise flooding her senses. Not even bothering to open her eyes, her sole focus was on the pain in her ears. After a few minutes, Ruby opened her eyes to clamp them shut again from the flooding of light.

"No... no noise... not until I get some aspirin... and something to cure this hangover." Ruby spoke as she begun to slowly open her eyes and see the blinding light of the mid morning sun shining into the room and her irate white haired friend handing the air horn to the snickering woman next to her.

"May, do you mind bringing some coffee and aspirin to the study? Ruby and I need to continue our discussion from last night... and... make sure your brother isn't eating the rice that has been out for a few days." Weiss stated as the purple haired woman in question just shrugged her shoulders and placed a single kiss on Weiss' cheek.

Rubbing her eyes, Ruby spoke up again. "If he is eating bad rice he'll know it in a matter of minutes. And so will your toilet." Ruby whispered as she began to rub her eyes. Not even sure how she was meant to act with her head splitting as bad as it was.

"It is fine... I do know how to cook rice and beans... why does everyone think I'm a danger to myself?" The man sitting next to Ruby asked as Ruby just groaned. "Says the man who thought a teething lion cub wouldn't chew his house apart." May said softly as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Feeling a glare on her, Ruby looked towards Weiss and could see her tapping her foot, patiently waiting for her to get up. "You can't seriously expect me to get up right now. I'm hungover... have no idea what was talked about last night... and my ears are still ringing. If I get tinnitus, I swear I'm going to kill you..." Ruby whispered as Weiss rolled her eyes and quickly begun to grab Ruby's arm. "Trust me. You'll remember. And shockingly I'm keeping what you made me promise last night, so seriously, you'll want to come with me to the Study." Weiss began as Ruby groaned standing up slowly with Weiss' help and smiled at the feeling of the concern her friend was having.

Stopping for a minute by the stairs, Ruby just turned towards the kitchen and spoke up "May... add into my coffee, tabasco sauce, pickle juice and bacon grease..." Ruby began as she begun to rub her eyes. She could hear a groan coming from the white haired woman. "God forbid you do something proven to cure hangovers... like rest... and water." Weiss said as she begun to push Ruby up the stairs.

"You need to replace more than just water Weiss... and it just so happens that works every time for me." Ruby muttered as the game to the small landing halfway up the stairs, quickly reaching in front of Ruby and practically flung the door open. "Take a seat." Weiss said quickly walking around the desk, quickly taking a seat in her overly stuffed chair.

As she turned to see Ruby taking the spare seat, just starting to slump down in the chair, hands raised and just softly rubbing her temples, praying that the pounding in her head would subside before she was to go into work. As well as possibly message Cinder to let her know that she was fine getting a ride to Weiss' after work. She knew Cinder would probably be wanting some sort of reasoning as to what Ruby did last night, but she just couldn't.

She still couldn't believe Cinder would lie out right like that. Not that Ruby wasn't used to getting lied to by girls she was attracted to, seemingly every one of them lied in some way to her. But for some reason it hurt a lot more coming from Cinder.

Before long May walked into the room holding two mugs. Before May could even place them down, Weiss opened a drawer and placed two coasters down. As she walked around and placed the one down in front of Weiss, the purple haired woman leaned across and planted a kiss on Weiss' cheek. As May was walking out, she Ruby just reached for the mug and took a small drink when Weiss spoke up "Can you close the door please May?"

Smiling the girl closed the door. Not paying it any heed to what was happening when Weiss looked at her. Feeling a little tense under the slightly older woman's gaze, Ruby just had to shake her head as she begun to take a large drink from the mug.

"So Ruby... you said some shocking things last night." Weiss began as Ruby just shrugged her shoulders, lowering the mug down. "No shit Sherlock. I was wasted. I honestly have no idea what happened after the first bottle of whiskey and that wine." Ruby said as she leaned back in the chair, and begun to close just to avoid some of the bright light flooding into the room from the open window.

"What is it that I said that was so shocking?" Ruby continued as she begun to scratch her stomach, letting out a yawn. She figured that this would be a lot easier to figure out what was said. The idea that she could say something that shocked Weiss after all the time they've known each other. Like when Ruby stayed at Weiss' house while the police were questioning Octavia on multiple missing persons. Of which Ruby still couldn't believe that her first love had killed three people.

Trying to figure out how to phrase the next part, Weiss just decided to bite the bullet and be blunt with what Ruby had said. After all, Ruby was drunk and Weiss knew Blake. The woman was slightly on edge whenever they were alone, but she wasn't an abuser. That much Weiss was certain, and yet, something held her back from outwardly saying that much. It just made too much sense from purely circumstantial evidence.

"You said Blake was abusing you and you were thinking about going back to her." Weiss said, and as if the second the words left her lips, Ruby began to cough, her eyes shooting wide open as she quickly looked around the room.

Chuckling a little, almost forced as her gaze fixated on Weiss again. "Come on Weiss. I was drunk. You can't take me that seriously." Ruby said as the seemingly already faint colour draining from Weiss face. "You really weren't lying last night..." Weiss began as Ruby looked back towards the door and was debating if it would be worth running. But quickly ruled that option out knowing Weiss would be waiting for her at work... something Ruby couldn't avoid for long.

Turning back to Weiss, Ruby just hissed at her, "Drop it now Weiss. Blake wasn't that bad." Groaning as she stared at her friend, Weiss rebuked "She broke your fingers when she proposed... how is that not that bad?"

"Because she did propose Weiss. She clearly loves me. She nearly killed herself because of that love she screwed up on. So I might actually get her to change her ways." Ruby said softly at Weiss who pinched the bridge of her nose. "People like that don't change Ruby. She probably staged the attempt to get you back. Or at least your money, I don't imagine terrorism pays well." Weiss said as Ruby just began to cringe inwardly. She couldn't believe she even mentioned that to Weiss. She knew if Sienna found out she would be as good as dead.

"She loves me Weiss... I know it. I can feel it." Ruby continued softly as Weiss breathing out sharply through her nose.

"Ruby, go to the hospital and get your head scanned. Clearly something broke upstairs. Honestly she never even gave you the time of day during high school until after you won a competition on international television." Weiss said standing up from her seat as Ruby just seemed to cringe a little at from what was happening with her friend.

She knew Weiss was meaning to be this violent towards her, but she had no idea why she was cringing inward. Just the fact that at any minute she was expecting a hit to be delivered across the face from her friend. That was what Blake taught her would happen when alone with someone. Especially alone with Weiss or Winter if what Blake believed was true.

Lowering herself back into her seat, Weiss took a deep breath to try and calm herself down as she looked at Ruby. "Ruby, don't take a step backwards. You seem genuinely happy when you come in after spending the evening with Cinder, even if it was just to watch something in the movies and come back here. You are a lot more open and shockingly, a lot more what you were like in highschool just with a lot more money and the type of skills people would kill for. Do the smart thing, cut Blake loose fully, and stay with Cinder. Who cares if she forgot to tell you something intentional or not."

"I care Weiss... you don't get it. Simply telling the truth would save me and so many other people in my family... I may literally be the only person that cares about it. And while Blake may have smacked me, choked me, beaten me, stabbed me once or twice, broken bones... but she never lied to me. Not once. Is that so wrong to want in a woman...?" Ruby whispered as she looked at the mug of coffee that she was meant to drink. Suddenly she was just welcoming the hangover. "Maybe that is why I get attracted to those types of women... they normally don't lie, and when they do it is only to the police." Ruby continued as she reached for her mug and begun to down it in large gulps.

"Ruby, if the price is death, that is far too high. If she is chummy with one of the most wanted people who is notorious for curb stomping humans for just being human... if you want someone to tell you the truth fine then allow me to contribute. That is not only the dumbest thing I've heard from you it is the dumbest thing anyone has ever said in the history of the world. And I'm including any time anyone said 'Nah crocodiles are bitches, just bathe me in raw, rancid chicken and I'll prove it.'" Weiss said as Ruby looked into her mug.

"Wa... wa... wasn't that your Uncle's last words?" Ruby asked trying to change the subject which caused Weiss to groan. "Replace chicken with eucalyptus and crocodile with koala. But don't change the subject. We are talking about you being dumb." Weiss rebuked as she looked at the brunette in the eye.

"I don't care if you stay here Ruby. Cinder wouldn't care if you stay there. I'm sure Tai or Yang wouldn't care if you stay there. Do not go back to Blake. You don't even have to go to the cops with the fact you can probably place where a number of terrorists will be. But please... don't go back to her."

* * *

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Weiss reached down on her desk and quickly picked up the phone. She knew she promised Ruby and while it wasn't inherently illegal... someone had to know besides her.

Resting the phone between her ear and shoulder, as she begun to pound the numbers into it. She figured at least she of everyone should know. The simple fact is if she didn't know, she certainly deserved to know. Maybe she could talk some sense into Ruby without needing Weiss to call Ruby's family.

As she heard the sound of the phone ringing, Weiss smiled as she heard the person on the other end picking up. "Cinder?" Weiss asked hoping the woman wouldn't be rude and hang up or anything of the sort. Not that Weiss would think that Cinder would but she quickly found out that what she knew about people was very little. Even when it came to a woman she thought she knew very well.

" _Yes Weiss? I'm a little busy can this wait?_ " Weiss heard the same silky voice come over the phone causing Weiss to just take a deep breath. "Not really. This is about Ruby, and I think she is going to do something very, very dumb." Weiss said softly just in case Ruby or any of the staff were coming up the stairs

" _Weiss, I can imagine what this is about. But I fucked up and lied to her... I was just trying to protect her._ " Cinder spoke as Weiss just rolled her eyes. She knew what Cinder was going to say about how Ruby wouldn't take her back or that they were never dating to begin with. But Weiss just had to push through that.

"No you moron. While Ruby did mention that, which for the record omitting something isn't the worst possible thing ever. I'm talking about how last night Ruby got really drunk and might have told me something she probably should have told me sooner..." Weiss began as she grabbed the phone and leaned back in her chair a little.

"I'm not going to get into specifics, but Ruby may have been getting abused by Blake... and is considering actually returning to Blake so said woman doesn't try to kill herself again." Weiss said expecting some form of a sign coming from the other woman which when none did, she soon expected the dial tone.

" _I already know that Weiss. That was made painfully clear when she stormed off last night. Apparently Blake had her claws too far into Ruby for me to try and wrench them out. And for the record, if she listens to you, Blake didn't try to kill herself. She would know how to. This was nothing more than a staging to get Ruby back._ " Cinder said as Weiss just began to cough a little as if waiting for Cinder to clarify.

Hearing a loud sigh coming from the other end, she herself was getting annoyed when Cinder decided to clarify her statement. " _It pays in my field to know if someone is covering up a black eye with makeup. Something that I noticed the first time we met. She promised me not to tell, and I didn't because until recently it wouldn't have mattered to me if she left my life or stayed._ "

As Cinder spoke, Weiss begun to tighten her grip on the phone in her hand. " _Look Weiss, if this is really bothering you, you are more than welcome to come down to The Sultry Succubus, whisper to the bouncer on the door who sent you and you_ _will_ _be brought to my office. But I really need to go now. I have a meeting in three minutes._ "

"I'll be down there in twenty minutes once I finish my paperwork. And we will be talking about this in great detail." Weiss said hearing a simple 'okay' followed by the dial tone. Sighing Weiss all but smashing the phone into smithereens as she placed the phone back down. Sighing, Weiss' brow began to furrow as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Weiss yelled as she spun around and towards the large file cabinet and opened the drawer pulling one of the files out. Quickly returning to her desk Weiss could see May just walking over to the front of the desk and taking a seat.

"So, you ready to go home? Because... I promised Nolan that we could spend some time together because he is starting to get a bit bitchy because of it." May said yawning as Weiss just smiled looking up from the paperwork she had. "I'd love to, but I need to go to a place called the Sultry Succubus."

Gasping loudly as she covered her mouth with a smile on her face, May spoke up "Are we having an orgy? Because I thought you said only on birthdays... plus... I mean... shouldn't we wait for my brother to move back to his own place... and Ruby to move in with Cinder."

Eyebrows furrowing at the comment was when it clicked to what Ruby had told her a while back. "No... it is Cinder's place. I'm going to go talk to her about something. And if I find out you've been to any brothels I'll be cross. For drinking or not." Coughing into the hand covering her mouth May just looked at Weiss and smiled as she lowered her hand.

"Off course I would never go to a place like that... we should get going though... you know... so you can talk to Cinder... I'll just be at the bar she told me about there." May said before adding a whispered "Nothing else especially with that hot green haired woman." As to not lie to fiancée.

* * *

As Ruby fixed her sweater, she begun to walk out of the metal box. She knew that Weiss, and Cinder, and possibly even her family. It all really depended on if Weiss continued to follow whatever the promise Ruby made her agree to the previous night.

Not that she cared really, she knew no matter how stupid this may seem. She had to. No matter what everyone said. She knew what was best for her.

Walking into the room she could see the feline Faunus sitting on the bed, a smile on her face as Ruby entered the room. Smiling herself Ruby was glad for whatever reason Kali and Ghira weren't there. Quickly taking the seat next to the bed Ruby had no doubt in her mind that it was previously occupied with Kali.

Bringing her hand up to grab onto Blake's she just begun to run her fingers over Blake's knuckles. "I'm sorry for everything Blake."

"It is okay Ruby... I'll forgive you."


	19. Chapter 19

 

Chapter 19:

Weiss couldn't believe what she saw as she walked into what she assumed was Cinder's office. All the debauchery and even recognised one or two politicians. What was even more infuriating was some of the people recognised May and even came up to her to ask where she had been. She already knew that was going to be a long serious conversation she needed to have with May the second she was done with Cinder.

Fixing the position in her seat in front of the intimidatingly large desk. The way everything seemed to have it's place perfectly seemed to just remind Weiss of the tactics her Father would use. Something she never really realised was as intimidating as the person behind it, but now without anyone behind it. She begun to wonder what was the reasoning Cinder would need a desk like that when the door opened.

Turning around Cinder pointed to the corer and May trudged over. Before Weiss could even respond Cinder spoke up, "She tried to get into a fight with a man one of my girls was with. She should be glad I caught her. She was about to punch the police commissioner." Cinder said as she took a seat in her chair and moved herself into the desk. Weiss turned around and was about to berate May but chose not to at this moment.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to talk about Weiss. I tried to pry the claws from that Faunus out of her but I couldn't. You have no idea how hard I tried. I even partook in those strange fetishes she has to take that reason away from the Faunus." Cinder began, just wanting to be done with that part of her life. She was fine closing the book on it, just because she knew if Ruby wouldn't listen with the best of odds, she wasn't going to listen now.

"I want you to fight her still. Ruby was genuinely happy with you. Since she told me, I've been thinking through all of our conversations and there was nothing but sadness in her eyes. No matter what we talked about. But once she started to be around you she started to act different. She started to become her old self." Weiss bit as she stared into Cinder's eyes.

Sighing, Cinder just shook her head. "I tried Weiss. Short of her finally listening to me or you or even her family if you called them. Or short of me placing a hit out on her, but then I'd have more problems to worry about." Cinder continued as she glanced up to see May looking over her shoulder. "May, I swear to god. Stare at the wall in front of you. You have no idea how much you nearly screwed up. Even if Jacques felt obligated to help you, it would only help you slightly." Cinder continued as she looked at Weiss.

Weiss looked at her fiancée and almost glared, before turning back to Cinder. "I know it seems futile... but there is one person we can possibly call to talk reason into her... but if we open that can we have a lot to worry about. Like possibly Ruby never talking to either of us. As one of the best possible outcomes if it doesn't go too well."

"What? Tell her father? He already has an assumption about this. And even if he didn't Ruby clearly doesn't listen to him as much as she should." Cinder responded secretly hoping that Weiss had something perfect for her to pursue just so she can get Ruby back. Just the thought of that was enough to make her genuinely happy.

"Wrong parent."

* * *

Groaning as he walked into the room containing his Daughter, Ghira was slightly shocked to see a certain chef sitting down across from his wife, simply talking to his daughter as if nothing was wrong. He was about to speak about his distaste about the situation when he saw the glare coming from his wife and daughter.

Grumbling as he was about to leave, Ruby spoke up. "It's okay Ghira... I need to leave soon anyways. I need to be up early tomorrow. We are breaking ground on this new site for us to expand." Ruby said standing up from the seat she was in. Quickly leaning over and hugging Blake, she was just happy that Blake was with her again. Blake accepted her back from being a foolish person. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her life would be like without Blake in her life. She was almost ecstatic from being this close to Blake again.

As Ruby past by Blake's parents she just gave them a simple smile and walked out of the room. Grumbling more Ghira quickly took the seat the woman previously occupied and looked towards his wife and daughter. Unsure if he should say the news he found out from Sienna himself after threatening him and what he held dear about what happened to Blake.

He always knew Blake lied about leaving the White Fang, but he never thought she would be high ranking as she was. Just the thought that his daughter may be an extremist was a little chilling to him. But he also knew it was probably just a figurehead position she had because a number of the Faunus still held him in the highest regard.

"Are you feeling better now that Ruby is back in your life my little kitten?" Kali asked breaking the silence knowing that her husband had been chewing on something and was making her feel awkward about the silence. It wouldn't be the worst thing to just talk about it at all.

"Don't call me that Mom... I'm an adult now..." Blake begun to pout as she began to cross her arms over her chest. "But yes... I am happy... she even forgave me for cheating on her like I did." Blake said as she could see her Mom just shaking her head casually at her daughter's blatant lie at her distaste of being called 'kitten'.

"I know you don't mind it when I call you that Kitten. But, out of curiosity, why did you not try and talk to Ruby first? Before you turned to this option?" Kali asked as Blake just stared into her lap. She couldn't believe that she was forced to continue to lie to her parents. Not that she minded it, just that it always felt wrong for her to lie to another Faunus short of said Faunus becoming a betrayer and working for humans, or worse, if a Faunus was working for the police.

She tried to sum up some long since dormant emotion as to sell what she was meant to say to her parents. Something that she was happy that she could actually bring it to the surface like it should. "She shouldn't have accepted my apology... I hurt her Mom... she should be mad... but she isn't. I'm just glad that someone called her. I don't think I can live without her." Blake half lied to her parents with a slight whimper in her voice, trying to spur her parents away from this topic. She knew her dad probably figured out that Blake was still part of the Fang from how quite he was being.

It was as if he was screaming it from the roof tops to her. But she knew that if she did this just right, she would be able to convince her father she was nothing but a person whose sole job is to keep morale up. Something that wouldn't be an entire lie, but it would be just what she needed to make everything fall into place for her.

"But... you know how bad Heat can get... and Ruby's been busy non stop at work trying to expand... she doesn't even take days off unless I force her too. Adam was just there and I couldn't help myself." Blake continued the half lie as she looked towards her Mom and just begun to give as much of a feeble smile as she could muster as to not make her parents think that she planned for this outcome. "But... she still forgave me. She always knows how to make me happy... even when I don't deserve it." Blake said as she raised her arms and wiped a faux tear from her face.

She could see her Mom just reaching up and lightly grasping her leg and begun to rub it. Knowing that she could get some of her daughter's emotions into a more level area, just because she did not want a repeat of Blake trying to kill herself no matter what. "But... she is even going to take me on a date when I get discharged tomorrow morning." Blake said with a smile growing as she rubbed the heel of her hand over her eyes once more.

Once she was sure that her mother at least bought it, she knew her dad would. She never liked needing to play them like she was, but she just had to. She would be damned if everything got ruined now. She knew that the hardest part was done. Now she just needed to make sure that vile woman who was giving Ruby a backbone got the message of who Ruby belonged to.

* * *

"Okay... this may seem crude... but are you sure? Like are you positive that you aren't getting fat?" Tai asked the blonde and could see a small bit of rage building in her eyes. Everything just falling short. As if she was with holding said anger.

"I'm late Tai by about a month. I've always been on time. You can set a calendar by it. And call me fat once more I won't be held responsible for my actions." Glynda began as she looked into the blonde man's eyes. As if he was trying to do the math in his head. "But... we always used protection... plus aren't you there in years?" As he spoke that he felt a powerful punch to his shoulder.

Wincing he begun to rub his shoulder as he looked at his girlfriend. "You really don't know how to talk to women do you?" Glynda asked as Tai just looked at her. "Last time I had this talk was twenty five years ago and I just turned twenty one." Tai spoke as Glynda let out a sigh. Looking towards the man she just begun to shake her head.

"What do you want to do about it? I'm here regardless, and if the girls are anything to prove, I can raise a pretty great child." Tai asked as he reached across and grabbed the blonde's hand. Squeezing it lightly as he stared into her eyes. "I don't know Tai. I've always wanted a child... but I don-"

Glynda was cut off by the phone starting to ring, causing Tai to shake his head. "The machine will get that." Tai said as he continued to squeeze her hand. That was when there was a beep followed by a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

" _Tai, I know you are home. Pick up... this is about Ruby._ "

Letting out a sigh, it was a voice she recognised pretty well as well. It was one that she knew harmed the man holding her hand. She had no idea what said woman would want to talk about her daughter from what she could gather being years absent from her life. And particularly why she would be calling this late.

Sighing Glynda looked at Tai and spoke up, "Just answer it. I know you will panic all night if you don't." Standing up, Tai walked towards the charging phone and picked it up.

"Summer, if this is you trying to get money hang up now. I'm in the middle of something important." Tai said retaking his seat as he grabbed Glynda's hand once more. " _No. And I don't care that you knocked up some other cheap floozy up._ " As Glynda heard that she spun her hand around and began to squeeze tightly.

Laughing lightly at the attempt to get harm him with raw strength he turned back to his ex-wife and begun again "What is it then Summer? Ruby wants next to nothing to do with you. Her words not mine."

" _It wasn't Ruby that called me. It was that Schnee friend of hers. Apparently last night Ruby got drunk and confessed her last girlfriend was beating her._ "

"You are having a laugh if you think Blake would beat Ruby. She would have told me." Tai said exhausted at this conversation. He couldn't care about this tale the woman was going to spin. " _Don't believe me then. But the least you can do is arrange a meeting for us. To actually talk. I would know, because shockingly you don't know how a woman thinks._ " As Summer continued her tirade, Glynda laughed as Tai just groaned.

"Fine, tomorrow morning. Ten am her restaurant. I'll be with her as well. But I can assure you, that this will not be as pleasant as you think it will be. So goodbye Summer." Tai said quickly pressing the end call button and resting it back onto the table. Looking towards the woman who just rolled her eyes. "To do realise, you are forcing a woman who refuses to even look at pictures of her mother, and said money grubbing Mom... into the same room and just going to stand between them? So if I want to keep the child it wouldn't have a father? There are easier ways to kill yourself." Glynda spoke as Tai rolled his eyes.

"Ruby won't do anything... but you really want to keep the child?" not that he would mind it either way. He already knew where he would be regardless. "I don't know Tai... I'm still processing this entire thing... but you should call Ruby... take care of your children who are already in the world." Glynda spoke softly as Tai just shook his head and picked up the phone.

As he pressed the number he had assigned to Ruby's speed dial, he spared one last glance towards the blonde sitting across from him smiling. "We can talk about this as long as you want Glynda. I'll be here for you. And so will my girls if you want them to be." Tai said smiling as he hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

* * *

Smiling as she pulled on her jacket, a bit shocked at the chill that was present in the air. The way it seemed to hit her body just made her feel like something was foreboding, but pushed that thought out of her mind. Her father had been nice enough to offer a ride to work. She figured she could spend some time with him that seemed to becoming scarcer and scarcer. Something she couldn't believe Blake had promised to change about once they announced they were a couple again.

Yawning loudly as she closed the front door to the apartment that Blake had even let her move back into provided she cleaned all the broken glass just seemed to cause Ruby to remember why it was that she loved Blake so much. The Faunus just seemed to always give. No matter what it was, she just gave Ruby everything she could ever want.

As Ruby begun to walk down the stairs, Ruby quickly took out her carton of cigarettes, and quickly pulled one of the sticks free. As she pushed the front door to the building open she placed the cylindrical object into her mouth. The door closing slowly behind her, she quickly pulled out the lighter and quickly replaced the box into her jacket pocket. Striking the flint, she quickly begun to just think of curses as the wind blew out the flame. Quickly turning around she tried again and just smiled as the lone flame begun to heat her face.

Quickly walking down the steps, Ruby just smiled as she slipped the lighter back into her pocket. For some reason she just couldn't wait until her and Blake would be alone together again. Only a few more hours and that would be true. There was a certain feeling that she would be able to achieve with Blake. Something she knew no matter what Cinder tried the woman just couldn't give her that same feeling.

Shaking her head she came to a stop where her dad said he would pick her up. She knew thus far her dad and sister would be hard to win over once her and Blake say that they would be getting back together. But she would be damned if she let them get between her and the crush she had throughout high school.

Ashing the cigarette she pulled from her mouth, she quickly pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes at the message from Weiss. Placing the cigarette back into her mouth, she begun to type out a response about how she was fine getting a lift to work early, and that she planned to go in before anyone else.

Dropping the butt on the ground, Ruby begun to stand on it, breathing a pseudo pillar of smoke out. Quickly pocketing her phone as a car begun to slow down. She could make out her father sitting in the driver seat smiling, as Ruby opened the door.

"So, out of curiosity, not that I'm not happy about it... but what is with the meeting you want of just me and you?" Ruby asked as she took a seat closing the door as the car began to lurch forward slowly. "Well... you are a lot more level headed, and more sensible than your sister... so... I figured I'd vent to yo-."

"Dad, if you caught some gross disease, go to the hospital. You don't need to tell me." Ruby cut him off as the man just looked quickly away from the road to look at his youngest. "What? No. Glynda is... well... late..." Tai said slowly as Ruby reached over and quickly punched the man in the shoulder.

"That is gross Dad. Don't you know if it is raining you need to wear a rain slicker? Seriously... I'm meant to be the baby... don't ruin that for me." Ruby said as the man just lowered his head a little and begun to shake. "Seriously... you big dummy. You probably just killed Glynda. She is like a hundred." Ruby continued as her father let out a bark of laughter.

"She is forty five. And she doesn't even know if she wants to keep it." Tai continued as he begun to turn the corner and begun to look at his daughter squinting as if trying to distinguish the person waiting at the door of her business. As the vehicle begun to get closer it finally clicked.

' _The hell is that bitch doing here?_ '


	20. Chapter 20

 

Chapter 20:

Slamming her fist into her Dad's arm, if she was being honest it would have made her laugh in any other situation from the way he winced. But right now, she had bigger things to worry about. Like the woman waiting at the door. Even if her Dad never confessed to it, she knew he was the reason behind this shrew being there. Something that just made her blood boil.

The simple fact that she hadn't gotten out, walked to the kitchen, grab one of her knives and stab the woman. Something that Ruby knew would certainly make her feel so much better about it. It would be perfect for her just because she would be able to finally get the woman out of her life permanently. There would be no more random calls once a year of her trying to get back into her life.

"She just wants to talk Ruby. That is it. I'll be there as well. She won't try anything." Tai said softly as he begun to rub his arm a bit harder trying to regain the feeling in it as Ruby just glared at him. "Is Glynda even pregnant? Or was that a lie to distract me." Ruby all but yelled as she waited for her dad to respond.

"No she really is pregnant. She is going to get a test today but she is a month late. In my experience that only means one thing." Tai continued as he begun to look at his daughter who begun to shiver at the image that came into her mind.

' _If I wasn't already gay..._ ' Ruby thought as she punched her Dad again. "Yeah it means you need to get neutered. But you can get out and tell her I'm not talking to her. I don't even pick up the phone when she calls." Ruby said crossing her arms and looking out of the window next to her, intentionally looking away from her father and no where near her mother.

"You would swear you weren't twenty five..." Tai muttered as Ruby bit her cheek resisting the urge to punch her father once more. She could hear his door opening followed by one of his feet on the ground. "She is sulking Summer!" Tai yelled causing Ruby to quickly swing her head towards the man. The only reason she didn't lunge at him as he held his door open was the seat belt still wrapped around her.

Grumbling as she unlocked her seatbelt, she begun to get out just so she could beat her dad. As she closed the door she suddenly realised the error of her ways, as Tai's followed suit followed by the beeping sound of the locks engaging.

' _Why no officer, I have no idea where my father is... last I saw him he was going to for a pack of smokes. Maybe ask that woman he knocked up._ ' Ruby thought as she crossed her arms, praying that someone, anyone was inside the building just so she could get out of this meeting. Going down the list of people that would be in and the only person besides the possibility of Velvet and Ren all that would be in this early was the cleaners and possibly some people to fix anything that needed it. Something Ruby knew wouldn't be happening.

Sighing as she begun to walk with her dad next to her towards the front door. "I swear Dad. That child is going to grow up without a father if this is going to go like I think it is. And I will not use one of my good knives. I'll use an old worn down stub of a knife." Ruby muttered as Tai just shook his head.

"Don't dumb Ruby. Of course it won't be as bad as you think it will. I can't believe I'm saying this to you... but be more like your sister." Tai said as Ruby quickly walked past the woman and frowned at the sight of the doors still being closed. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the large grouping of keys and begun to unlock the door.

She knew that the woman behind her was trying to get her to talk but it wasn't going to happen. The simple fact still remained that any and all attempts at this broad siding was going to be as fruitful as any other attempt that this seemingly evil woman had tried.

As she opened the door, she quickly walked over to the plastic like casing and quickly opened it and pressed in the ten digit code Weiss had told her. Once the beeping sound from the keys died down, she gestured for the duo to come in. As they walked in past Ruby, she just shook her head and quickly knocked the plastic wing door closed.

' _I wonder how I could cook them and then dispose of them... I'm thinking maybe sweet chilli slow roast._ ' Ruby thought walking into the large open room. Quickly walking towards one of the tables, Ruby smacked one of the legs of the chair knocking it down as she grabbed two more and placed them down carefully. Gesturing for her dad to take the other one as she took the other one that was placed down.

"Seriously Ruby? Can you please act your age for half an hour max?" Tai asked as Ruby crossed her arms and begun to mouth something akin to a response as she leaned back in her chair. No longer even wanting to entertain the idea like her mother would be able to talk whatever it was into her. She had a million and one better things she could do. But she was not in the mood to do anything else. Especially if it involved her mother.

Moving the chair till it was across from Ruby, Tai quickly walked towards the down chair and quickly picked it up and took his own seat between the two women. Feeling the tension boil between the two as begun to wait for something to break the tension between them. He remembered what Glynda had told him, and compared to the situation he put himself in was like giving a young child a stick of dynamite and a box of matches to play.

Something that never clicked until he was sitting down between them.

All the hostility coming from his daughter as his ex-wife was trying to figure out how to phrase the next part. As if she was trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to without running the risk of getting killed. Something that even Tai wasn't sure if it would happen.

"Look just tell me what it is that is so important. Otherwise I'm going into the kitchen, pulling out one of my knives and showing you first hand how sharp they are." Ruby bit less harsh than she intended but knew that if she went as violent as she wanted to her Dad would step in. Someone who was going to get her brand of punishment later.

"Fine then. Why are you going back to someone who beats you?" Summer asked getting straight to the point, just glad to actually hear her daughter's voice in person for the first time in a long time compared to hearing her through the sparse times she appeared as a judge or contestant on various cooking shows.

Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep inhale of trying to figure out how this woman found out about Blake, already knowing short of it coming from Blake herself, it only had two sources. Two she could guarantee would get a yelling from her before the day was over.

"It is none of your damn business what I do with my life! You lost that privilege when I walked home sick from school and found you cheating on dad! You lost your right to be in my life when you tried to steal every cent I earned from competitions! Now if that is all get out!" Ruby yelled just barely with holding her anger. She didn't want this woman to tell her anything about Blake. This woman didn't know Blake and this woman certainly didn't know anything about Ruby since she walked out on Ruby and her family since she walked out on them when Ruby went into sixth grade.

"No Ruby. If you are actually dumb enough to go back to someone like that you need someone to call you out. If your father isn't going to do it, then I'll have to because surprise I still care about you. Despite what I've done." Summer said still in a vain attempt hoping that her daughter would come to her senses about the situation as a whole. Even though she knew as of right now she was doing nothing more than smacking her head against a wall.

"Blake doesn't beat me! She loves me and would never hurt me!" Ruby yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table. She could see out of the corner of her eye her dad getting ready to pounce to stop Ruby from doing something like attacking her own mother. Something that as the conversation went on he had less and less doubt about if it would happen, and started to think of when it would happen.

Staring into her daughter's eyes Summer almost yelled back, "That is exactly what someone who gets abused would say! Think about it Ruby. If she chokes you, or breaks your bones for simply asking if she ever thought about marriage she doesn't love you like you love her!" The way Summer yelled it begun to cause Tai to think about the last few times he had talked with his daughter before Cinder had entered her life.

Like how the literal next day after Blake proposed, Ruby had a splint on her fingers. Or how slowly as time progressed after Ruby and Blake became a couple the time Ruby spent with her family. The way that Ruby almost isolated herself from everyone that she once held dear to her.

"She. Loves. Me. Now get out." Ruby bite harshly as she pointed towards the door just behind Summer. Summer looked towards her ex-husband and spoke up, "You talk to her. If she dies her blood is on your hands. I tried, she won't listen." Summer said before quickly shoving the chair behind her and quickly begun to walk out of the building.

Closing her eyes Ruby begun to take some long, deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She was already debating if she should walk behind the bar and pull out a bottle to drink from. She knew that Weiss would be pissed but Ruby was already all kinds of pissed at Weiss right now.

That one act that would enrage even Judas was just causing Ruby a lot of stress which was starting to bubble away at her nerves. She knew that her Dad was trying to figure out what to ask when Ruby spoke up. "I'm going to go cook something. Thing really carefully about what you are going to say. Because if you say that you intentionally set this up, you are going to be in the same boat as Weiss will be as soon as she gets in." Ruby knew that her voice seemed to have an icy quality to it.

She knew it was dumb for her to think her father hadn't intentionally set this up, but she had to give him the benefit of the doubt right now. He possibly didn't actually know about it and this was just all a coincidence. It was a possibility that she wouldn't want to cast her father out of her life just yet. Especially if what he said about Glynda was true. She didn't want to have to send him away to spend even less time with him in this situation.

"Wait." Tai said causing Ruby to stop and turn around. "Is it true Ruby? Does Blake actually hit you?" Tai asked knowing his concern was not being hidden from his daughter. He knew that she not only heard it but that she also knew how sincere that he was. He had to know. He would be damned if he let something like that continue to happen once he knew. He would much rather Blake to be a serial cheater. But if she ever raised her hands to harm his daughter he had no idea what he would do, but knew that if Glynda decided to keep the child that the child would grow up with its father in jail.

"She loves me Dad."

"That doesn't answer my question Ruby." Tai began as he stood up and walked towards his daughter who hadn't even looked at him as she was about to walk towards the kitchen. "Does she hit you Ruby?" Tai asked sterner. He never expected he would need to use this tone with Ruby but if his supposedly intelligent daughter would stay in a relationship like that.

"She loves me Dad... leave it at that. Trust me..." Ruby whispered once again. She knew what would happen once her dad knew. He would go and confront Blake which meant he would have the White Fang paying him a visit... which only ever lead to one outcome. One she didn't want anyone close to her to suffer. It was something Ruby knew Weiss' family had gone through and refused to let happen if she can help it.

Tensing his hands into tight fists as he looked at her "I'm going to kill that Faunus Bitch!" Tai yelled as Ruby quickly caught his arm. She couldn't let him do something that was going to cause him a slow and painful death. "No Dad. Don't. It is so much different than you think... You can't harm Blake." Ruby begun and started to tug on her Dad's arm to try and pull him away from the door.

Turning around to look at his daughter to try and see what her justification would be, knowing that it was going to be so much worse if she tried to say that it was an accident or even tried to justify the hitting. Tai couldn't even believe that he had bought into the lies that Ruby would spew about Blake being in heat or the likes there of.

"You have one chance to explain why Ruby." Tai said as Ruby smiled a little at him relaxing even if it was a temporary truce. Which was a small grace. "Dad... just don't... please... Blake has a lot of powerful friends. Like the type that are on the top of the most wanted list... the type that could kill you for no reason, and everyone in our family. The only reason I'm not even close to getting killed is because Blake wants me... it is proof she loves me..." Ruby spoke as Tai just pulled his hand free and debated if he punched a wall how fast the wall could be fixed.

"You are not going back to Blake Ruby. If I can't vent my anger at her, I will be damned if I let you go back to a terrible relationship like that. What about Cinder? She was nice... hell I'd sooner accept you dating that serial killer again." Tai bit harshly at his daughter for what must have been the first time since she was young and accidentally set a fire.

"Because Cinder is nothing but a lying Pimp. And Octavia doesn't want anything to do with me because she fears she might hurt me. That was why we broke up before her trial. So whether or not you like it, Blake is the better of my options for me to date. At least she doesn't do any unspeakably illegal things. I mean... yes she may have planted some bombs... but it is a price that we need to pay for everything we've done to Faunus." Ruby said as she she could see a small fire brewing in her Dad's eyes.

"I'm going to go talk this through with people Ruby. I'll be here at closing to bring you home. I will not let you go back to something like that. Even if I have to carry you out over my shoulder." Tai said as Ruby just glared daggers at the man. She had a small bit of contempt at the mere insinuation that her date tonight would be ruined by her father. "No Dad. I'm an adult. I don't want to, but I will cut you entirely out of my life just like I did with Mom. Blake loves me. If you try and stop us or fight Blake... I will cut you out of my life. I won't answer your calls, I won't open the door for you, and I'd make sure you get banned from entering any place I open. You'll be as dead to me as Mom is." Ruby said coldly stopping her father in his tracks.

Spinning on his heel as Ruby took another step forward looking her father dead in his eyes. "I cut Mom out of my life for trying to get ten grand out of my bank account... the kind of money I laugh at now days... I will cut you out for getting in mine and Blake's happiness. If this is going to blow up in my face Dad... at least I'm not going to be alone." Ruby began, feeling a strange tingle from how she would normally feel terrible from even threatening this to him, but knew that he wouldn't listen any other way. She had to be strict. "Now can you please leave sir... we don't open for another four hours." Ruby continued in as cold of a manner as she could muster to show how serious she was about this. It was best for the long run. Just from how this was the best way to keep her family safe.

If they thought that she was going to cut them out, it was for their safety. As she watched her Father walk out of the building, she smiled a small, almost saddening smile.

' _It is really for the best Ruby... Sienna would kill them without sparing a second's_ _thought_ _... This is going to be so much better than going to multiple funerals for my dad and sister doing something stupid._ '


	21. Chapter 21

 

Chapter 21:

"I can't fucking believe you! How dare you call my Mother!" Ruby yelled at the white haired woman, she knew the staff getting ready for service could hear them, and were probably trying to already figure it out, if not start a betting pool to see who would throw the first punch.

"Because Ruby! Yang may be dumb but even she isn't that dumb!" Weiss yelled staring at her. As if she was going to get some divine strength to not smack her as is. She knew that there was a possibility then that she would start to get clingy to Weiss over Blake. At least then Weiss could figure something out to get Ruby long away from Blake.

Weiss didn't even particularly care if she had to take a page from her father's book and make Ruby her mistress. She knew May wouldn't mind, but that was a second thought. She needed to get Ruby away from that Faunus. It wasn't even from a matter of protecting their franchise. It was a matter of Ruby's safety and decency.

"I don't give a damn about that Weiss! I told you that in drunken confidence! And then you call the single person I've been tapped out of contempt for!? Seriously what is wrong with you!" Ruby asked again. Wanting to know what was going through Weiss' mind because it clearly wasn't something just as simple as her wanting to step in between her and Blake. Ruby wanted there to be more to it than that.

There had to be more than that if Weiss even wanted Ruby to be there for service. Her white haired partner had known how much Summer had made Ruby's skin crawl. Even from the scant few encounters that Weiss had witnessed as her parents begun to get a divorce. Just the idea of it meant that Weiss had to have known how angry Ruby would be from that.

"I care about you and watching you dance with mentally unstable people is going to get you buried six feet under in no time at all!" Weiss yelled back as Ruby just begun to flex her hands into a tight fist as she debated if it would be worth it to just punch Weiss. Taking a deep inhale as she closed her eyes. "Weiss. I'm only going to say this once. Call my Mom again, and I'm leaving. I'm going to go smoke, and I swear if I hear you wanting to talk about Blake or wanting me to leave her, I'm walking out of service and taking a sabbatical. One that on paper I so desperately need. Am I clear Weiss?" Ruby said knowing that right now Weiss wouldn't want to lose Ruby for any extended period of time.

Especially now with their plans. It was probably the only bonus as of right now. It gave her enough power in this business relationship. She never liked playing a card like that but she figured with how her day was going that she'd play every card in the deck she never liked to use. But people just needed to stop telling her how Blake treats her is wrong. There was nothing wrong with their love. All that was wrong was how people were twisting how Blake showed her love was wrong.

"You love this job just as much as I do Ruby, and I'm not going to stop until you see the writing on the wall." Weiss said as Ruby just held up her finger and begun to walk towards the exit of her office. As she opened the door she begun to walk down the stairs, knowing just below the floor and on the other side of the wall, was most likely every member of staff just waiting for the answer to whatever the fight was about. Not even caring she stormed out of the building and into the smoking area and took a seat on the wooden bench. Sitting with her back to the wall so she could see anyone entering the area as she pulled out the cardboard box and brought a foot up to the bench.

Striking the lighter as she took an inhale she could feel her phone vibrate. Tossing the lighter onto the table next to her box of smokes. Taking another deep drag Ruby closed her eyes and pushed her forehead into the space between her index finger and thumb.

' _I swear if that is someone trying to talk me out of starting to date Blake again I'm going to kill them... and it will either be Yang or Cinder knowing my luck today._ ' Ruby thought dryly not even reaching for her phone. Right now what concerned her was how she knew her Dad must have told Yang but also might have gotten a target painted on his back by the White Fang after he left.

That was almost certain and Ruby just needed to think of a way to get Blake to get Sienna to over look this all. She had to protect her father and sister. She couldn't give a flying fuck about her mother and knew that at most all that would happen is that her mother threatening Blake which in turn would cause Blake to laugh at her. Not that Ruby even cared in the slightest.

Ashing the cigarette, she rested her head against the wall and just closed her eyes. All she could really do right now was pray that nothing would piss Sienna or Blake off to the point that no matter what Ruby said or did. That was easily the worst possible situation. Something she needed to bide some time to prevent and knew the easiest way was to ignore her phone if it was Yang. It would make the woman irate and come to her directly to make sure it wasn't some elaborate joke.

Stubbing the butt out in the glass ashtray before reaching for the box. Debating if she should even light another one, or just go in and hope her staff wasn't going to be nosy. Just that alone would be enough to invoke some ire in Ruby really.

* * *

Storming in ignoring the irritated patrons. Walking past the security guard that knew well enough to stay away from her when she seemed this angry. As she walked in she could see the rabbit Faunus Maître d' quickly looking up from her stand.

"She in the back Velvet?" The blonde woman asked already knowing the answer was a yes. Quickly walking past the podium she could see the Faunus quickly running to catch Yang's arm and spoke up. "Service is just starting Yang she isn't going to want to talk to anyone just yet, unless you are staff." Velvet said as Yang turned around to look at the brunette.

"She is making an exception this time Velvet. Now I suggest you let me go unless you want to spend a lot of time on medical leave." Yang said in a near hiss as the Faunus just looked at her in the eyes. "Be quick please..." Velvet said as she let go of Yang's arm and just looked at her storm off towards the back.

Shoving through the swinging door Yang could see Ruby walking out of the changing room fixing the cuffs of her thick white jacket stopping once she saw the blonde walking towards her. Stopping to stare at her sister Ruby let out a loud exasperated sigh.

Before Ruby could respond Yang grabbed her arm rougher than she probably intended and begun to drag her back towards the rooms she just came out of. Already knowing why Yang was there Ruby just let her sister carry her towards the changing rooms, and begun to wonder a little if this was going to go as well as the last two times Ruby said she wasn't going to leave Blake. It wasn't even that hard of a concept to grasp to her.

Blake was perfect in every way to Ruby. From the way her ears would flick when anyone was coming as if she was trying to figure out if they would have enough time for a quickie. Granted sometimes Blake would smack her as if it was her version of a cold shower, but it was worth it really. Ruby was sure in some past life she did something terrible and probably deserved it.

Hell the mere idea of just tying Ruby up was enough to give Cinder second thoughts about pursuing a sexual relationship... something Ruby knew for a fact Blake had no issues with. In fact more often than not the Faunus would insist on it. Even if Ruby just wanted to cuddle and would say the same heart wrenching story of how people always harmed her ears before Ruby and her started to date. So Ruby couldn't even fault her for that. In reality... Ruby was well aware how it might seem, but Blake was showing her nothing but love.

That wasn't even that hard of a concept to grasp. Or at least to Ruby it wasn't.

Pushing past the second door she walked into the woman's changing room and slammed the door shut before flicking the lock behind her as she all but threw Ruby into the room. "So Ruby how was your day? Mine has been interesting. Dad stopped by mine and Yatsu's place, tested out the spare key we gave him. Works by the way. Said he was going to go talk to Blake's dad... I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer... I feel like I'm missing something... what was it...?" Yang asked rhetorically as Ruby just shrugged her shoulders.

"We may never know Yang. Now unless you are willing to pay my salary for the night, we can talk about this later." Ruby said as she tried to push past her sister but getting caught by the much stronger woman and nearly thrown into the room once again.

"I remember, Dad had this funny joke about how Blake beats you and you threaten to cut him out of your life just because he wants to go chat with that woman. Something about how she is friends with criminals that will kill us and not get caught." Yang said as Ruby stared the blonde dead in the eyes.

"I'm going to tell you everything wrong with that..." Ruby began as she walked further back into the room knowing she wasn't going to be let out as fast or easily. "I never said they wouldn't get caught for killing you guys. Just that Sienna Kahn doesn't exactly feel bad killing humans, and I threatened dad because if you think I'm joking about Blake knowing Sienna you clearly don't notice ninety percent of what I've told you like none stop when I try to get you out of my apartment." Ruby said as she quickly walked towards her locker and opened it to grab her hairbrush figuring that while she was stuck there she might as well brush her hair fully instead of the quick one that normally worked.

As she begun to run the bristles through her hair she could see her sister walking towards her looking like she was going to punch something or someone. Ruby just hoped it would be a locker door if she had to punch anything. Just from the fact of how bad she knew her sister could get. Ruby well knew that her father was a lot more tame than anything close to how Yang would act. Even over the smallest of transgressions.

"What are you talking about? Blake may seem a bit skittish but she wouldn't consort with Sienna Kahn... or even the White Fang." Yang asked as Ruby laughed a little pulling hard to get the knot out of her hair.

"Her dad literally created the White Fang, and handed it over Sienna when you were about fifteen. And then that is when it turned to the violent... bombing things instead of protests. And Blake has never stopped. You can actually ask Ghira if you want if he set up the White Fang... he is proud of it from the advances he caused." Ruby spoke as she reached up and begun to tighten her hair as Yang just glared.

"So it is all true? Blake beats you, and we aren't meant to go after her in case she knows a wanted man? How dumb can you get Ruby!" Yang yelled as Ruby looked down and begun to shake her head. Tossing the brush into the locker before slamming it shut. "It isn't a she might know him. She does know him and I've met him. And I'm going back to her because I love her and she loves me. I don't want you or dad to go to her and be violent is because unlike with Weiss' family ours has nothing to give as a ransom that the Fang would take. So can you get out so I can get to work?" Ruby asked as she looked at her sister who clearly begun to debate if it was worth to just smack her.

Brushing past her blonde sister only getting stopped by Yang's arm shooting up to catch her arm. "I'm not going to let you get beaten Ruby. No matter what risk there is to me. Because if that is the way Blake acts, she doesn't deserve your love and she definitely doesn't love you. So i'm going to go find Cinder, going to get Weiss and dad and we are going to chase Blake away. You are doing nothing but lying to yourself if you say that you love her." Yang said as she held tighter onto Ruby causing the sisters to look at each other.

"Don't go down that rabbit hole Yang. You won't like how I respond to it. I'll tell you the same thing I told dad. I love Blake, and Blake loves me. That is probably the only reason the family is safe from Sienna and the White Fang in general. You don't get what kind of danger that I keep at bay just because I'm with someone I love." Ruby hissed back as she just stared into Yang's eyes.

This was going to be nothing more than a war of attrition. One that Ruby wasn't going to loose. She didn't have a choice. She had to win. It was going to be for the best. For everyone. She not only got to be happy, but everyone got to be safe and everyone will learn to just accept her and Blake as is.

"Try it Rose. I'm not going to be like Dad and back down. I can't believe I'm saying this, date the serial killer or even Cinder again. At least they won't beat you, or break your freaking hand because you want to be married like how you always wanted to be." Yang said coldly as Ruby just stared at her harder. "What do you know what I want? Honestly yo-"

"A white chapel, red roses, you want that dress you saw in one of Summer's magazines when you were four and found only two tailors that are willing to make it for you. One which is a mile away from the closest of nine possible chapels, the closest here is three point two miles from here. The other tailor is in Cologne. I know the wedding you always dreamed about. I know every detail. Something I can guarantee Blake will refute at every turn unless I'm assuming her parents are there. And I'll be damned if you settle for second best if you really want to get married which I know you do." Yang said while actively deciding if it would really be worth it to just hold Ruby down and wait this phase out.

Pulling her arm free, Ruby continued to walk towards the door stopping to fix the sleeve that Yang had started to unroll back down to her wrist. "You aren't going to win Yang. If it means keeping Blake alive and not killing herself, what is a few things getting changed from a dream I had when I was four. No seriously leave. I have high end clientele that I can't postpone their dinner. And don't make a scene on your way out like you almost certainly did make on your way in." Ruby said quickly before she unlocked and opened the door.

Tensing her fists as she began to storm out she could see Ruby just quickly tapping the knife on a cutting board as she quickly pointed the tip of the knife towards the door almost forcing the woman out.

Walking through the door, Yang quickly turned to one to her left and quickly begun to walk up the stairs. She figured Weiss would be able to help her out. At the very least would have a place they could just lock Ruby away until she got this through her system. It was going to be a small price but easily worth it.

She didn't even want to think about what would happen if they didn't step in between Blake and Ruby. Even from what she saw when she was ignorant of what Blake did to her. Which meant that Blake wouldn't be holding back then. Especially if she knew that everyone knew of what she did.

Opening the door wide open she could see the look on Weiss' face almost causing her to laugh if it was given any other situation. "Winter, I'll need to call you back. Someone doesn't know how to knock." Weiss said smiling as she placed the phone back down on the receiver.

"What is it you want Yang? I was busy working on something." Weiss said as Yang glared a little. "I know you know about Ruby and Blake. And me, you, my dad and that Cinder chick are going to stop them. I don't care if she tries to cut us out. We are stopping them."


	22. Chapter 22

 

Chapter 22:

Hearing the sound of the doorbell, Ghira begun to walk towards the counter. Still furious that his daughter had managed to convince him to open up his store, but he had to admit he felt better about being there. At least there he felt in control.

As he stood facing the blonde man he crossed his arms and began to debate just shoving the man out. After all it was this man's daughter that had managed to cause his own to nearly kill herself. But he had to admit the sense of control he had here was perfect.

"What is it you want? I'd rather not get my counters dirty." Ghira asked as he walked to the other side of the counter so he could really enjoy forcing the man out of the shop. If for nothing but a cathartic release. Quickly grabbing the Faunus' shirt Tai knew his anger was showing through when Ghira brought his head down to connect his forehead down to the bridge of the blonde's nose.

Slamming his fist into the large Faunus' jaw as his head was thrown back. He could feel an elbow being brought into his neck causing the blonde to stumble back before both quickly lunged back towards each other, grasping the other's collar. Throwing the blonde over the counter at the small wall, Ghira quickly jumped over getting met with Tai slamming the blue cutting board that was under the counter into his ribs. Both men quickly threw one more punch connecting their knuckles to their jaw.

They hadn't heard the bell chiming nor did they hear the naturally stealthy footsteps walking behind the both of them before they knew it soft feminine hands were behind their heads and bringing them together.

"Now, both of you, have you tried to use your words?" The newcomer said as she picked up the dropped cutting board and walked towards the sink just behind the small wall before she reentered the room holding a roll of the blue towels. "He started it." Ghira growled lowly as ripped some of the sheets free and begun to wipe the blood that was starting to drip from his lip.

"Ghira, continue this, and I'll blue ball you so hard you'll be willing to like the floor clean." The woman spoke as Tai snickered a little as he grabbed a sheet of the disposable towels and rub the blood dripping down from his nose. "And Tai, word is you are dating Glynda Goodwitch. Someone who would not appreciate hearing their boyfriend was getting into a street brawl instead of exchanging words like you were civilised." Kali spoke as she stared at the two men.

"Now talk. I don't care who threw the first hit. I doubt I ever will care about that." Kali continued as she crossed her arms and looked at the two men. "Your daughter has been beating mine senseless as she invites over that one leader of the White Fang." Tai spoke as the feline ears flicked back a little as she stared at him with nothing but malice in her eyes.

"Ghira... hit him again... maybe something will get lodged right. Blake would never do anything with someone like Sienna. Let alone hurt Ruby." Kali said with such a casual tone it caused a chill to run down Tai's spine. Almost as if it was the closest thing he had ever come to with death and that was including the many fights he had ever gotten into. How could this woman even cause such a reaction alone was baffling.

How could such a fragile looking being be inducing such fear. "No Kali... I wasn't planning on telling you just yet... but she never left the Fang. Hell that swine is probably only keeping her because of the fact she is our daughter." The large Faunus spoke with such certainty it was almost warming in a way. As if he had some sort of protection. But even that alone wasn't enough to stop the small feline woman. He had no doubt that shiver was something of an ancient warning system.

"How can you say something like that Ghira? She knows it got corrupted after you stepped down. That much was clear to everyone. Why would she stay knowing it would slowly destroy her? I mean she even tried to kill herself for Ruby even leaving... she even started to do the likes heroin. Why would she stay even close to that monster?" Kali asked rhetorically noticing a strange look on her husband's face. As if he seemingly knew something else but was keeping it a secret. "What is it that I also don't know?"

"I searched the city, contacted a number of people... Blake never bought heroin. I even asked a few users I know that are still in the Fang and they know who sold the type that was there, but even after... let's say talking... with him, he continued his story of, never selling Blake any." Ghira spoke calmly as his wife glared at him before quickly shifting her gaze towards the blonde. Praying that any second her harsh glare would in fact kill.

It was probably the only saving grace Tai had. That look easily dwarfed the previous one she had shot Tai. "You see, she has been lying to you. And lord knows about what else. So because I've been banned by my own abused daughter from talking to that adulterous shrew of a woman, I suggest one of you talk to her. Because if Ruby dies, I have no problem going to jail. And I most certainly have no issue of making a stereotype true if it means I can avenge my daughter." Tai said quickly dropping the blood soiled tissue on the counter as he quickly walked around the counter and towards the door.

"So talk, and convince her to dump my daughter, because I severely doubt she tried to kill herself." Tai said punctuating with flinging the door open as rough as he could. The small bell just above the door slamming into the piece of metal holding it.

* * *

Laughing a little as she saw the bull Faunus just staring at her, slightly slack jawed at the sight of her. As if he had seen a ghost. "How the hell did you not get stabbed by that woman? I'm pretty sure she actually eats babies." Adam asked as he continued to stare at the woman.

"I told you Adam. I had a plan. One that now locks that annoying shrew away from contacting Ruby forever. Now no one is going to get in the way. I keep my alibi, income, personal chef, and little sex toy. All it took was a bit of acting." Blake spoke bringing her feet up to rest on the coffee table. She was happy and content just to relax and wait for her human to get back and take her on that date that Blake all but demanded.

"This is a dangerous game Blake. If you misstep with Cinder, you won't get a second chance. Especially if you back her into a corner. She won't react like Sienna would. You serve no purpose to her and it sounds like you removed her reason to play nicely." Adam said as Blake just begun to laugh as if her friend had just said the single most perfect joke to her.

"If she is going to try anything I'll gladly fight her. Clearly she is more bark than bite. Or she doesn't think anything through enough. She would have snapped her jaws around me a lot sooner if that was the case. Think about it." Blake spoke leaning back as Adam took a large gulp from the mug he had as leaned back in his own seat. "I've seen what she does when the other person doesn't have something she wants. Trust me Blake, you are playing a game of clip the wires with a live electrical wires. Quit now while you are far ahead." Adam said as the cat Faunus just smiled at him.

The type of smile, Adam knew only ever meant something bad given the situation Blake had placed herself in. He wasn't sure how it was going to get worse, he just knew that it was. Al he was witnessing was the tides of Blake's plans slowly receding.

"I'm not one to give up until the enemy is destroyed. Something that will happen with her. When I'm done Cinder won't even dare to think to look at Ruby." Blake said with a smile as she stretched standing up, as she looked around the room.

Blake was slightly irked that Ruby hadn't cleaned the place fully, but mostly glad that all that remained of the mess was something she could clean once she got home quickly right before they went out. Normally Blake refused to live in squalor but if she asked Ruby to clean a mess before she got back, Blake refused to make it easy on Ruby. She supposed until the end of the day that she'll just have to live with the busted beer bottles laying on her floor.

Walking towards the fridge, Blake opened it and grabbed a clear plastic bottle filled with an equally clear liquid before she started her journey back to the couch. She could already feel some contempt coming from Adam, as if Blake had done nothing but insult him the entire time that he was there. Not that Blake would ever admit to it if she did in fact do something wrong with him. She would rather enjoy watching him squirm as she continued to mock him.

"If Cinder reacts it will be disastrous." Adam said as he leaned back a little causing a smile to develop on Blake's face. "Ah, don't be like that. Tell you what, drop that attitude for the rest of the week and we can fuck now." Blake said casually as she opened the bottle she was holding and took a drink as the male Faunus just lowered his mug and smiled.

"Sounds like a nice plan."

* * *

Tai had no idea why Weiss was so insistent on getting him to this brothel, but he didn't care. Supposedly she had some sort of plan that would work in at least temporarily getting Ruby from Blake. It wasn't perfect, but it would get them at least part way there.

Pushing through the door, Tai stopped at the sight of Cinder behind the bar, with Yang and Weiss sitting just in front of her. Shaking his head as he walked towards them stopping in his tracks once he heard Yang laugh.

"Dear God Dad! Don't tell me that Glynda is beating you? We can only do one abusive person at a time." Yang said as Tai just groaned taking a seat. "It wasn't her. I just had a... chat... with Ghira." Tai said softly as he say a white plastic bottle getting placed down in front of him.

"Even if the blood crusts over, you should still apply some to clean the area around it." Cinder said as she leaned on the bar. Staring at the white and blonde haired women just looking at her. "As for you two. I want to be clear, if this wasn't involving the Kitten, I would not have been called down here so easily, let alone close my place up to conduct this kind of meeting." Cinder continued as she begun to look across the trio.

"Okay, um one tiny question, I thought you said you were in marketing... why do you have enough control in this brothel to close it down?" Tai asked as he seethed a little from bearing down on his lower lip trying to make sure he was at least somewhat presentable right before he would go home and meet with Glynda. "Because it is mine. Or do none of you know what the 'M' in Pimp stands for? Now let's change the topic onto what the fuck are we meant to do about the Kitten, because I doubt if this many people know she won't be going easy any more and making the marks easily hidden." Cinder responded as Yang quickly pulled the small disposable towel from her dad and begun to clean the remainder of blood from her dad's face.

Wincing as he felt the damp piece of paper dabbing the bridge of his nose. "Well, her parents didn't know but knew that Blake does... things..." Tai spoke as Cinder rolled her eyes. "Terrorism? That isn't something that is exactly hidden. I mean that is most likely why she continues to date Ruby. Hell that ring that was on Ruby's finger was stolen, and she is a lot more than just buddy buddy with the White Fang." Cinder spoke softly as she looked towards the only member of the group that hadn't spoken in the entire time since they were there.

"What do you even mean? That is a very dangerous thing to say abo-"

"I've had a few sit downs with Sienna, Adam Taurus and even the dear Kitten once or twice. Something you don't invite someone to if you are just using them." Cinder clarified as Yang just shot her gaze towards the woman who seemed so nice, but she just confessed to practically saying she knows one of the most evil people in the world with a passionate hatred towards humans and Cinder was still living like it was nothing.

"Before any of you ask, I suggest you think really carefully about your question. There is a reason this brothel is so open about the fact of what it is." Cinder said as Tai just begun to shake his hand as he moved Yang's hand away from holding his head. Knowing that if this was going to get as bad as he thought Yang would some how manage to damage his jaw from a jerky motion.

"I don't care about any of that. I only care about the fact that my daughter is in a horrible situation and if I do something wrong, I'll lose one chunk of my world." Tai said softly as Cinder just gave him a lopsided smile. Having no idea what so ever about how they were meant to advance.

"That is why we are here Tai. Yang is willing to call Ruby's bluff, and Cinder has a better grasp on the entire situation than all of us combined." Weiss muttered as Cinder just rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to be a long conversation and just knew that there was going to be a large complaint about how she knew the entire time. But also knew that Ruby's sister and Dad wouldn't care provided that they could figure something out to keep Ruby from making easily one of the dumbest decisions anyone had ever even thought about bar none.

* * *

Walking up the stone stairs, to get to her daughter's apartment Kali pressed the buzzer to the apartment and waiting for the woman to let her in. She knew that her daughter was up there but if what her husband had told her was true than she had no doubt that the person who she thought was her daughter could very well have lied to her that she would stay in the apartment until Ruby came home.

Not that at this point did she really care. She needed to cut through all the bullshit and talk to Blake. She knew that this had to be nothing but a misunderstanding. She needed the reaffirmation that she knew her daughter better than anyone else.

After a few seconds she could hear the echoey buzzing coming from the speaker in front of her. " _Hello?_ "

"Blake, can you buzz me up? I want to talk." Kali spoke into the box as she heard some shuffling coming from the other end. She could have sworn she heard some sound that if she didn't know better she would assume it was clothes getting pulled on.

" _One second Mom. I just need to do something real quick._ " Blake said, as Kali breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Blake at least wasn't lying about that part. Meaning that she at least would tell her the truth about if she was hurting Ruby, or worse if she was part of the corrupted group her father created that was causing more damage to Faunuskind than all the humans put together. Just the thought was making her skin crawl.

The waiting for the sound of the buzzer was tense. She had no idea why, but she just seemed to be getting this sinking feeling like something big was amiss. But she was going to just wait this out. Before long she could hear the buzzer sounding as she opened the door, and begun to walk up the stairs. As she turned the final landing she could see the door being held open by her daughter who seemed to have a look of her just getting out of bed. Not wanting to question it, Kali just smiled and walked in. Slightly saddened that there was some glass that remained but glad there was no blood around it nor was there even the scent of blood.

"Sorry about the glass. I called Ruby shortly after you left and she said that she just wanted me to sleep because she had something big planned and that she'd clean it later." Blake said as she begun to cross her arms. The small black robe just covering her body as Kali walked in towards the living room. There was a strange smell in the air. One that she could recognise almost anywhere but decided that it was best not to bring it up. Maybe it was just Ghira and Tai getting to her. She knew her daughter better than that and knew she wouldn't cheat on the girl she just got back.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Mom? i was kind of busy..."


	23. Chapter 23

 

Chapter 23:

"I won't be long Kitten... but your Dad seems to think that you are still part of the White Fang... Please tell me it is a lie Blake. You wouldn't buy into all those lies would you?" Kali asked just hoping to get out. The overwhelming smell of the cheap cologne that she only knew one person to ever wear.

Added to the dishevelled look Blake had, it meant only one thing to Kali. It was something that Kali wouldn't bring up for the simple fact that she didn't want to look behind the proverbial curtain. "What? Mom, that is crazy, why wou-"

"He heard it from Sienna himself Blake. Someone who we both know still fears Ghira. Rightfully so." Kali interrupted her daughter who noticed the small shift in her demeanour. One that gave Kali almost all she seemingly needed. As if Blake had just confessed outright.

' _Oh I'm going to smack Sienna..._ ' Blake thought as she looked back at her mother. "Mom, it isn't that bad." Blake said knowing that Kali would have noticed the shift in her. Something that was always stoked a certain amount of ire in Blake. How her mother seemed to be able to dissect even her actions and would know when and if she lied if she was looking for one.

"It is that bad! They are undoing all the work your father helped to create! Terrorism only begets fear!" Kali yelled as Blake just rolled her eyes. "Human's shouldn't get off for what they've done to us in the past Mom! That is what Sienna teaches the Fang nowadays Mom." Blake said debating if it would just be worth kicking her Mom out at this point. She had served her purpose of getting Ruby back to her. If she was able to keep her Mom's love then that would be the best possible situation, but in reality she wasn't overly concerned. Her Mom will eventually learn what she was fighting for was the correct thing for all Faunus to do.

"Sins of the Father aren't real Blake. The best thing we can do is prevent any future racism. What you went through in your childhood was nothing like what Sienna, your father or even I went through." Kali said knowing if she really was as close as Ghira thought to Sienna than even this wasn't going to be enough to snap her daughter out of whatever she had started to believe.

"So they are allowed to constantly benefit off our kind, even when they aren't actively supporting our suffering? No, they don't deserve anything like that from us. So if you and Dad are going to be cowards and stop the fight then I'll just pick up the slack. I don't care how you try and spin it what we are doing now is just. We will get the equality you and Dad are too much of cowards to try and get. So until then get out." Blake said quickly pointing towards the door.

Shaking her head sadly as she looked towards her daughter once more. "Is that why you hit Ruby? That woman had done nothing even wrong towards anyone, and has given you nothing but love. I mean did you even really love her?"

"She only does that because I've shown her what humans do to our kind first hand. She still works with a Schnee and is defiant. But of course I don't love her. She was nothing but a weird child in school. She is at best an easy lay mixed with an even easier alibi. Now get out." Blake said knowing her mother was going to learn to love the choices she made for Faunuskind. This was easily the easiest decision she ever had to make.

Turning around she took a deep breath and walked out of the apartment. Frowning as she heard the door being slammed behind her. As if Kali was keeping her from something important. Like destroying everything the White Fang originally had done. Kali couldn't believe she was willing to bring harm to her daughter, but it would probably be for the best.

* * *

"So your plan... is to kill her?" Weiss asked as she looked at the blonde woman. "Eh, I personally would rather something like locking her in a fifty gallon drum filled with starving rats..." Tai said as Cinder rested her forehead in her open hand as she stared at the counter top. She had no idea how she was even meant to address that simple fact.

"Okay, you clearly still don't get how hungry rats act, and killing her will have a larger reaction than you think. Far more negative than you think as well." Cinder said as she finally looked up from the counter to see the blonde woman groaning, as she rolled her eyes in an over exaggerated manner.

"We can't kill her, we can't beat her to near death, what can we do?" Yang asked wanting only really to shoot down an idea from Cinder or Weiss, just because they had done nothing but shoot down any and all ideas Yang and Tai had come up with.

Sighing a little as she begun to run her hands through her hair. Wondering a little about what would be the right possible action to take just because with all this scheming it was making her want Ruby more and more. Not that she would let it show to the trio before her. But that was ultimately what was making it hard for Cinder.

"Send her to jail I suppose, or get some members of Grimm to pay her a visit." Cinder muttered as she noticed a shift in the same trio's demeanour. Almost as if she didn't whisper it as softly as she thought she had. But she decided to just go for broke. There was no point in keeping the charade up forever, but she also didn't want to harm any chances of dating Ruby.

"I may know the current and past leader of Grimm. So just saying that is an option... granted it is the nuclear option, but it still exists. As for prison... that is self explanatory. Between the fact the Schnee family all but bankrolls some of the judges, I have dirt on just about every public official and politician that ever comes through here... that is easily the most likely outcome. It will force them apart long enough for her mind to recover. Which is also when if we want, then the killing can happen. Just wouldn't be from one of us." Cinder explained as Weiss just smiled at the last option. Not that she wasn't furious Ruby seemed to constantly attract a certain type of highly outlawish women, but at least the most recent one with all these connections didn't seem as bad.

"And how would we kill her then do tell? Going to get some psycho worse terrorists to nuke the prison?" Yang asked rhetorically as Cinder just sighed deeply and began to pinch the bridge of her nose. "No, from what Ruby has told me her first girlfriend is a known serial killer who dumped Ruby to protect her. So think about what said ex-girlfriend would do if she knew that a certain Faunus spent the last seven years beating Ruby wound up in the same cell block as her. Maybe even the same cell." Cinder said causing Yang to smile and nod in understanding.

"Okay, one big thing... how would we even go about that? Because short of it happening in the next four hours, I'm not going to get behind it in the same fact if I get a gun I can do it myself." Tai said as Cinder just shook her head. "It is easily done, something Jacques would willingly do because it will deal a heavy blow to the White Fang. But the earliest I can get everything sorted out by is Thursday. And even then if Ruby doesn't crumble under police questioning she could very well wind up in prison for anywhere from a few weeks, to a few years... something that is a big possibility because from what I've been told and heard through the grapevine is Ruby's been arrested and just barely time and time again narrowly avoided getting booked." Cinder said noticing the way everyone else seemed to just tense up partially from that comment. As if they hadn't expected the mild manner Ruby to have been arrested at all.

Letting the silence just seep in, no one seeming to know how to poke holes in that but just something about it seemed wrong. Like if it actually happened it would be a terrible outcome just from how Ruby had been acting to the three staring at Cinder in the last few hours alone. How could the tell if Ruby was going to take the fall or not?

Before anyone could break the silence a loud chirping sound filled the ears of the quartet. Letting out a deep sigh, Tai pulled his phone out to see a message staring at him. Shrugging his shoulders he opened the message from the woman who seemed to have struck more fear in him in a couple of minutes compared to the strong women in his entire life.

"Apparently her parents want to help us as well... turns out they don't appreciate a supremacist as a daughter... one that is intentionally destroying the work Ghira had paved way to make." Tai said as he quickly typed back a response. He knew that this woman wouldn't lie about having gone talked to Blake. At least they would have someone on the inside.

"Well, Ghira, will also help protect Ruby if the Fang doesn't want to cooperate and leave her alone. Tell which ever one texted you that we are here, and tell them to get here as soon as they can because I'd rather this be as minimal of an uphill battle as possible." Cinder said calmly as she waited for any form of contradiction as she slipped her own phone out. "Weiss, it is getting late, you should go back to the restaurant as to not throw off the assumption we are planning something. Ruby will probably come and yell at me once service is done." Cinder said with such certainty that it was almost shocking to the group. As if this wasn't the first time she had planned something illegal.

"Okay unrelated note... when you said pillow talk get's you information... that doesn't mean you k-" Yang began before she felt her father's hand clamp over her mouth. Something Cinder was at least a little thankful for. "Yes Yang I keep everything. Only one person has ever been excluded from the information. Just most of the time what I learn is useless. Now back onto the topic at hand," Cinder began as she turned to the white haired woman and smiled at the sight of Weiss standing up.

"We'll send you along any changes. You won't even need to play a part besides just looking pretty and acting like you are none the wiser about anything." Cinder said as the woman quickly begun to walk out after saying a quick goodbye.

As the thought of what else could be done as she pocketed her phone and turned to see Weiss walking out. "So besides ruining a relationship, let's talk about the fact you just glossed over... how do you know high ranking people in Grimm?" Tai asked as Cinder just looked down and begun to shake her head. "Some questions are better left unanswered Tai. Just so you know I'm not a violent person. I'm open about just about everything. I've never lied just omit things." Cinder said as she looked up at the man who just rolled his eyes.

"We are so having that conversation at some point if you want to get involved with my daughter." Tai stated as Cinder just shrugged her shoulders saying a simple 'fine'.

* * *

Sighing happily as the final plate went out, Ruby just smiled as she turned around to see the chefs she employed already starting to clean the counters down. As if they thankfully didn't want to address what they must have heard in practically throughout their day. Something Ruby was glad about.

"So we are clear, if any of you made some sort of wager, or talk about what I know you all heard today, I will fire you. And so you all know, I will hear about it. I would rather be working under capacity than working with people like that." Ruby begun as she placed the remaining knife into her knife case and closing it before she quickly walked towards the changing room.

Ruby just had to ignore the eyes on her knowing exactly what they were about. But right now she had something bigger she needed to do. She had to go talk to Cinder and then she had her date with Blake. She wasn't going to let Cinder off for bringing Summer into the mix. So in order to keep her time with Blake and still allow her to be angry towards Cinder than her knives had to take a small hit by not being sparkling clean for once.

Tossing the white jacket into the locker she pulled out a sweater and just pulled it on. She decided against even changing her pants knowing that it wouldn't matter ultimately if what she hoped would happen with Blake would happen. Quickly grabbing her phone and wallet from the pair of jeans that still rested in the locker, she slipped them into the deep pockets she had before she grabbed the leather jacket hanging up and slammed the door closed.

Quickly slipping the jacket on, she shoved her hands into her pocket to look at her phone. ' _You are lucky I'm already going there Cinder. Because otherwise I'd be sending you so many profanities right now._ ' Ruby thought as she walked out, quickly responding as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She could hear them trying to get her to come back to talk but Ruby didn't care, she had bigger things to worry about.

As she walked out of the building, she frowned at the chill in the air as if it was trying to tell her about something ominous that was brewing, she just had to push those thoughts from her mind as she begun to walk towards Cinder' brothel. This all was nothing more than her mind going wild thinking about how she could spend time with Blake. She already had some of the night planned out in her head and was looking forward to it. Between the going to the late night showing of Blake's favourite movie, they would then go down to this late night almost hole in the wall restaurant that Blake loved the fish from. And then if everything went to plan then they might be able to cuddle. It was going to be great.

Taking in a deep breath as she tried to contemplate what was so important that Cinder decided to speed up what Ruby was starting to consider her ending of their friendship. Ruby figured that Weiss is the one who called Summer with Cinder nearby but that didn't change the fact Cinder would intentionally allow Weiss to bring her Mom into something that never concerned that woman. Someone Ruby knew she had mentioned to Cinder at least twice how much she despised that woman.

Which for some reason just made it feel so much worse to Ruby. Almost like it was a betrayal, and unlike with Weiss she could cut ties with Cinder and have no negative repercussions, unlike her and anyone else in her life.

Quickly turning the corner, Ruby could see one of the large men she knew relatively well just standing outside the inconspicuous door. Walking past the man at the door and into the oddly jammed pack room. Walking up to the bar she could see the bearded man just smiling at her.

"Junior, is she in the back?" Ruby asked as the man placed a glass down in front of a man who handed him some money. "Yeah. She said to send you back once you got here. She seems a bit off... you guys fighting?" Junior asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"We weren't going out... but I'm not going to stay much longer anyways. I'm just here to talk to her." Ruby said as she quickly walked towards the door that would lead to the office she hadn't seen much of and after this she wouldn't see it ever again.

As she walked down the dimly lit corridor, as she came to the final door. Opening it she could see the raven haired woman quickly typing away at her keyboard before hitting she quickly hit the power button on the monitor.

"I figure you are already pissed Ruby... but let me at least state my case as to why I let Weiss call your Mom about your relationship with Blake. And I'm not going to use colourful words. The simple fact is if you don't see how bad she is, from your friends, sister and parents telling you how bad this is for you, then all I can say is, even her parents just found out what she does and are appalled by it. So if you can't see how dangerous she is then we will all step back." Cinder said as she leaned back in the chair as Ruby just glared.

"No one seems to get it! Cinder, Blake loves me, think about how she tried to kill herself because we broke up. And I certainly love her. And nothing anyone can say will tell me otherwise. Which is why I'm here Cinder... for the sake of fairness I'll give you the exact same warning I've given everyone else today. If you try anything... to get me and Blake to break up... I'll cut you out of my life." Ruby spoke hoping Cinder would act like her dad, if she was being honest, she actually enjoyed spending a lot of time with Cinder.

Ruby just watched carefully as the woman in front of her just stood up and quickly walked around the desk. As the woman walked Ruby's eyes just drifted down to the woman's legs and could feel her throat dry up as the woman came to a stop just in front of her.

Cupping Ruby's cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Ruby's enjoying how the woman just seemed to want to deepen the kiss. As Cinder obliged and tried to force all her emotions into the single kiss she took some comfort in feeling Ruby wrap her arms around neck.

The need for air winning out causing the two to separate and Cinder resting her forehead against Ruby's. "I'd rather not want break you two up Ruby... I just want you to notice you can do so much better. Even if it means you'd be alone... it is better than nearly dying for you just being you." Cinder whispered as Ruby just opened her eyes, unsure of how or even when she closed her eyes but she had. But the larger confusion that was hitting Ruby was her leaning in to press her lips against Cinder's and enjoying how the taller woman's hands drifted down and lifted her up pressing her against the wall enjoying the ferocity in Cinder's actions.


	24. Chapter 24

 

Chapter 24:

Guilt.

That was all that was eating away at Ruby. The simple fact of how could see cheat on Blake after just getting her back. Practically jumping off the desk, Ruby walked over towards where her pants got thrown and begun to pull them on. She quickly glanced towards the clock on the wall and began to curse mentally. She was running ten minutes late. It didn't throw off her schedule entirely, but that didn't help with the guilt.

Walking towards her bunched up sweater and shirt, she decided to break the silence and the gaze she could feel on her by Cinder. "I need you to punch me Cinder..." Ruby said with a terrifying amount of determination that it gave Cinder a bit of a pause.

"I'm not going to hit you Ruby. I don't even hit my girls when they short change me." Cinder said softly as she begun to sit up, dreading the fact she would need to clean the mess up, but figured it wouldn't take as long as it would normally if she went as far as she used to.

"I want you to hit me so I can lie to Blake about what took me so long to get home instead of saying I cheated on her. I mean... she should buy me getting raped..." Ruby said as lowered her hands, as if she was bracing herself for a hit to come. One that she constantly prayed that Cinder would deliver just to make the lie she was concocting. The only thing that she could come up with was that she got raped, but even that she doubted Blake would take as nice as what Cinder would if it was true.

"Ruby, she cheated on you, you said that she ground her foot into your head just while naked and still dripping with sweat from sex and belittled you. You don't need an excuse. She was in the wrong and you are going to go back to her... the least she can do is forgive what we just did. You don't need to say you got raped." Cinder begun as she walked over to her own pants and pulled them up. As she could see a small look of contempt starting to brew in Ruby's eyes.

"You don't get it Cinder... I'm in the wrong... and as it stands I doubt that she is going to be mad I'm late tonight. So please, just one hit to my ribs and maybe another onto my face. That way Blake will also not hit me for a while... this is for the best Cinder... all you need to do is hit me twice." Ruby said as Cinder shook her head and begun to button her blouse as the smaller of the two slipped her feet into her boots.

Letting out a sigh as she looked Ruby in the eyes, she could see the panic running wild in the silver orbs as Cinder walked closer a little and just cupped her cheek. "Think about that Ruby. Think about how messed up that entire sentence is. Think about how that might seem if Yang said that to you about Yatsuhashi." Cinder whispered to Ruby as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Ruby's forehead.

"There is a difference Cinder. I don't know how much Yatsu loves Yang... but I know Blake loves me. She loves me so much that she doesn't know how to show it." Ruby said leaning away from the contact of Cinder. She could fall for it again. She had to get home. She had to get to Blake. Maybe she could think of something better to tell Blake as to why she was so late getting back home.

Sighing as she walked back, towards where her heels stood as she begun to tuck her blouse into her pants as she stood in the heels. Turning around she could see Ruby just running her hands through her hair. "Fine, I'll think of some other lie to tell her. But we can't do this again Cinder..." Ruby begun as she quickly bent down and tied her boot laces and nearly stormed towards the door. "Bye Cinder." Ruby said as she quickly walked out of the door and entered a near sprint to get out of building. She couldn't take being that close to Cinder. She knew that if she did stay that she might not be able to leave.

The constant draw Cinder seemed to have terrified Ruby deeply. She had no idea how she was meant to defend against it let alone how the only reason cheating on Blake felt bad to her was from her forcing the guilt in her mind to cause it in her heart.

Otherwise... in an almost twisted way to Ruby it felt... right. Like there was nothing wrong with it and certainly nothing even came close to how good it felt not getting hit for being selfish and not giving nearly as good as she got.

Shoving those thoughts from her mind as she nearly flew out of the building and begun to walk towards her home. The home she built with Blake. The true home to her. It had to be the right place to be. Blake was the love of her life she had tried so hard to get her to notice during high school. And finally got the girl. It was a fairy tale ending really. She not only had her dream job, her dream place, but her dream girl.

And yet some mysterious divine hand seemed to be forcing her away. The confusion and dread that it was bringing was also ushering in even more turmoil to Ruby. This is what she was fighting for. She would be damned if it stopped this short. She had to. They all just wanted to sever her happiness. She knew what was for the best for her.

Stopping at the final cross road she would need to cross to get home she just took a deep breath. ' _But why do I just want to go back to Cinder and start life all over again..._ ' Ruby thought closing her eyes, trying to push the near paradoxical thinking from her mind. She had no idea how or why this had all started, but she was just glad that Cinder was willing to back down from this pseudo witch hunt. If for nothing more than she got to stay with Cinder every now and then and even maybe have her over once Ruby could work out some peace treaty between Cinder and Blake.

It was going to be so simple after that. All she had to do was broker some deal between an unstoppable force and an immovable object. She just prayed that it wasn't going to be some drastic deal or confrontation that causes the need for the deal to be struck before Ruby and Blake begun to settle back into life together again.

Opening her eyes once more just as the signal turned green. Breaking into a small jog across the intersection she begun to smile a little at the thought of Blake. The way her ears would be flicking as she climbed the stairs and dug her keys out of her pocket. Or from the way she'd smile at the plans Ruby would have made for them. Everything was going to go perfect for her despite that singular hiccup. Something that would get overlooked easily in a couple of years. She just knew that if Blake found out about it she would laugh... eventually.

But Ruby was positive of one thing, and that was that she wasn't going to be the one to tell Blake until a couple of years having past. ' _Who knows at that point... maybe me and Cinder will forget that happened at all._ ' Ruby thought as she begun to slow down to an almost stand still. ' _But why... do I want to just have Cinder holding me over someone who has stayed with me for seven years..._ ' Ruby continued to think, as she just quickly smacked herself as hard as she could across the cheek. She had to snap out of this. She should be focusing on some lie to tell Blake that Cinder had effectively ruined her original one that would have been so easily solved with two punches.

Regaining a slightly faster speed Ruby just begun to wonder why Cinder wouldn't hit her. The only thing that she could come up with was that Cinder for whatever reason just thought that she was weak. Stopping once again Ruby begun to think about that one statement.

' _Wait what is wrong with me that I feel a little hurt that Cinder wouldn't punch me in the face..._ '

Shoving that thought from her mind, Ruby just began to trudge the rest of the way and smiled already figuring something out that may even get her the ability to sleep in the same bed as Blake. ' _Sorry Sun... you are going to need to take a hit. It is believable that you accidentally cut yourself deeply while cleaning the counters._ '

Walking up the stairs to her apartment glad at least that she could make decent time getting her home in record time. Quickly flinging the door open she begun to walk up the stairs slowly, giving her enough time to compose herself. She knew that this was going to be a perfect night. She just need to seem a little exhausted.

Turning around and walking towards her front door, Ruby smiled as she saw the handle bend down. It was something enjoyable to her. Blake was just as excited as she was to do this start over. Getting to the door, Ruby noticed Blake standing at the door arms crossed in what seemed to be a manner that she was cold from what must have been from just the hallway.

"Where were you? I was worried... I thought you were standing me up..." Blake said as Ruby just looked at the amber orbs. She could feel her mind slowly drift towards the amber eyed woman she had just left. "Sun hurt himself while he was cleaning the counter he was working at. I had to stay back and make sure he was alright as the ambulance came and got him..." Ruby said as Blake just smiled at her.

Ruby could feel her heart warming a little as she spoke up, "You ready to go? We may still be able to catch the last showing of Circumstantial Evidence... you know the nineteen forty five one." Ruby said as Blake smiled at the thought of Ruby picking something like that. Knowing that she probably had to go looking for a long time to find a theatre showing that. It almost made up for the obvious lie to try and get some brownie points. She just wasn't sure how she was meant to prove it or let alone how she was meant to find out where Ruby really was.

"Yeah, I just need to get my shoes and coat... do you mind coming in and cleaning the glass quickly? My Mom made me promise I wouldn't in case my mind may slip a little too far again." Blake lied as Ruby just smiled brighter at her. "Sure. If you don't mind we need to hurry up, the last showing is about an hour away and it is about that long to get to the theatre showing it." Ruby began walking into the apartment. Ignoring the small shiver that ran up her spine as if the place seemed oddly cold to her.

"I'll try and go as fast as I can... my hands just feel a bit sluggish..." Blake said as she watch Ruby Quickly walk towards the kitchen. Reaching towards the shoe rack Blake pulled one of her pairs from it and begun to wonder how much of her work had been destroyed due to that vile woman. That was when Blake thought of the easiest way to test it.

Taking a seat on the couch as she watch Ruby quickly sweep the shards of glass into the dustpan before walking into the kitchen once again, ' _Perfect..._ '

"Ruby... This is a bit hard for me right now... the doctor said it would take a while to get my dexterity back... can you tie my shoes for me?" Blake asked trying to feint like she really needed help. She knew that if Ruby was really hers again then there would be no problem. If for any reason that woman had managed to break through all of Blake's meticulous training then she would be in trouble of needing to stage another test to figure out how far back she had set them. "You didn't even try Blake..." Ruby said just above a whisper as Blake just bit the inside of her lip.

' _If this was anyone else's human... I'd laugh..._ ' Blake thought as she looked up at the chef. "Ruby... I can't even make a fist... how do you think I'd fair tying my shoes?" Blake begun as she held her hand up and partially closed it and then begun to act like she was trying hard to finish the close. She knew that everything was set for her right now. "See?" Blake said as Ruby just let a lopsided smile take over her face.

"Okay," Ruby said quickly getting down on her knees as she gently grasped Blake's feet and pulled them into her lap as she grabbed the shoes. ' _This one time isn't that bad..._ ' Ruby thought as she placed Blake's feet comfortably into the shoe as she begun to tie the laces as fast as she could but not tight enough to hurt Blake in the slightest.

"Thank you Ruby." Blake said standing up quickly as soon as Ruby placed her last foot down on the ground. Ruby quickly rocked back a little to stand up faster and just smiled at the sight of Blake. The duo quickly walked towards the coat rack, that Ruby beat Blake too and held the coat out for Blake to put on. As Blake's arms slipped into it, Ruby just felt off. She had no idea what was making her feel as such but she wasn't going to question it just yet.

Blake loved her right?

"You look beautiful Blake..." Ruby said as Blake just smiled at her. "Thank you again Ruby."

* * *

"Thanks Hazel, I owe you one." Cinder said leaning back in her chair as she waited for her brother to respond. As if he would have some nugget of wisdom to tell her. " _You owe me a lot more if I'm expected to practically start an all out war with the White Fang._ " The gruff voiced man on the other end spoke as Cinder rolled her eyes.

"We both know it won't get that far. Sienna would be too fearful what you could do, and people still fear what Grimm can do. But you should have a few hours free to plant the evidence as of twenty minutes ago." Cinder said as she leaned back and propped her feet up on her desk. She was slightly glad as to how this was going. She may even shock the group that had formed to tear Ruby nearly kicking and screaming from Blake. " _I told you I'd take care of it. Just keep your ear out for the news. An arrest of a high ranking White Fang member is bound to make the news world wide._ "

"Whatever Hazel. I'll see you at Mom's next month anyways, and you never know I might have this really cute girl that is a chef." Cinder said as a dial tone came through the other end. ' _Well, that is just rude..._ ' Cinder thought as she pressed the red end call button and placed her phone into her desk and quickly closed the drawer. Closing her eyes as she heard a loud vibrating sound.

Looking down towards the location of the sound, Cinder could see a phone she couldn't believe was there. Standing up, she walked towards the phone and picked it up. ' _I wonder how Ruby forgot her phone? I mean... she wasn't wearing jeans but this is something you would miss._ ' Cinder thought as she quickly unlocked it wonder who messaged her. ' _She also needs to learn to listen to me when I say a lock on her phone is a good thing..._ ' Cinder continued to think as she walked back to her seat.

She almost laughed at the message that stared her in the face. Quickly pressing the lock button Cinder stood up from her chair and decided it would be a lot easier to just give it to her in the morning. There were bigger things that needed to be talked about first. Especially if her plan was meant to go as smoothly as it could.

Slipping the phone into her pocket as she walked towards her jacket and slipped it on. Walking towards the door at an almost leisurely pace, stopping only long enough to grab her real phone. With an almost laughable amount of time she stopped temporarily at the bar and just looked at the large man there quickly excusing himself from the group of people that gathered round him to walk down to Cinder.

"Close up an hour early. I need to take care of something involving a nasty stray." Cinder said not even giving the man a chance to respond as she begun to walk towards the door. As she walked she could see one of her bouncers opening the door as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. Smiling as she climbed into the car, stopping only long enough to pull her phone out to quickly send Tai a text letting him and the rest of the group know that she was on her way.

_T~ See you in a few then._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Tai asked as Cinder just smiled at the man. "Yeah, Ruby forgot her phone in my office and it would make more sense for her to find it there than her trying to explain why her phone was in my office." Cinder began as she stood up from the table grabbing the empty mug before walking over to the sink.

"But everything is taken care of. Within the week she'll be on trial thanks to Jacques unwittingly causing it." Cinder spoke turning around thankful that Kali and Ghira weren't there for the simple fact she knew how they were going to still try and show a different path. But the single fact remained. Unless Blake or Ruby broke up with the other. The former proving she wanted Ruby for some reason, and the latter being too dim witted to the point everyone was positive it would take death. That left their current position, there would be no other way besides death that would keep them apart.

Taking a deep breath Tai turned around and noticed Yang had started to drift off asleep with her head just resting on the large man's shoulder and could see the unmistakable sight of Glynda being exhausted. "She should be safe right? If things turn south I don't want..."

"She should be fine. I probably shouldn't tell you this but this wouldn't be the first time Ruby's place got raided. She knows how to act to avoid getting shot... and even if she is injured they would be using bean bags and rubber bullets. Which will hurt but normally nothing life threatening." Cinder whispered as Tai breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason that had felt like a weight lifted off.

"Relax Tai... everything should go smoothly. You may want to get a lawyer for Ruby just in case. I can name a few great ones that owe me a few things for keeping some... let's say illicit things secret." Cinder said as Tai just begun to run his hand through his hair. "That will help... I only know a few and none of them practise criminal law." Tai begun as Cinder just smiled walking towards one of the pens resting on the counter. Quickly pulling the small pad of paper, and begun to write some names followed by numbers.

"Call one, call all, I don't care. Just tell the ones you do call that Cinder Fall is calling in one of her favours then once they shut up, tell them they are to do a case pro bono once they get a call directly from you again." Cinder spoke quickly as she handed Tai the sheet of paper. "If they don't want to play ball mark them and tell me who it is. Make sure they know that I'll find out as well." Cinder continued as Tai just shook his head as if he was trying to remove the cobwebs that had formed in his head.

Grasping the sheet of paper as he begun to walk towards the front door with Cinder standing next to him. Stopping only for a second to actually voice something that has been on his mind. "Why do you want to help Ruby so bad? I mean, from what I've heard you've only known her for a short amount of time." He knew at this point he was looking a gift horse in the mouth but if it came to either of his daughters he gladly would.

"I found her interesting since we first met... something that has only grew long before we had that first night together... so now... it has become something closer to infatuation. Don't worry Tai, I won't harm Ruby... unless it is part of one of those weird kinks she has." Cinder said causing the man to contort his face like he hadn't wanted to hear that.

"Just make sure she is safe... then we will circle back to how you know people in Grimm... then I'll decide if you are worthy to date my daughter." Tai spoke as Cinder smiled at the man. "Sure thing Tai. I agree one problem at a time." Cinder said stepping down from the sole step that was there. Pulling the sides of her jacket around her a bit more trying to stave off the chill that was coming from the night time air.

"Go in Tai, I'm sure Glynda would like to go to bed, and Yang certainly is passed out..." Cinder said as the blonde man just raised his hand giving her a quick wave as Cinder opened her car door, quickly opening the glove box she pulled out Ruby's phone and rested it in the cup holder before she closed the door.

Letting a smile grace her lips as she could see Tai give her one last wave before walking back into the house closing the door letting Cinder close her eyes as she begun to pull her keys free and slip them into the ignition.

' _Can't believe I'm going to break into someone's place to leave their phone... this is just crazy on_ _every_ _level. But who knows... maybe in a few months Ruby and I'll be together._ 'Cinder thought as she leaned back fully, opening her eyes and twisting the key. Just enjoying the way the car came to life as she quickly reached over her chest and clicked the buckle into place.

She just shoved the idea of how she enjoyed the idea a little bit of going into Ruby's home and being able to at least get an honest opinion on what it is to be Ruby. Something that just seems so tantalising, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away. She was only going to drop Ruby's phone off.

Taking a deep breath Cinder begun to reach down and reverse out of the drive way. With a smile on her face, she could hear a faint vibrating sound coming from the cup holder causing her to smile a little. Glancing down she could see a message from Yang causing her to shake her head. Knowing the woman probably forgot what Cinder had told her.

' _I hope Ruby is going to be safe... that Cat has proven to be an annoyance time and time again._ ' Cinder thought as she begun to spin the wheel. A smirk developing on her face as she begun to enjoy the darkness seeping from the roads into her car giving her a sense of peace. Allowing her to actually think about what to do once the Faunus was behind bars.

Everything was going to seem so much easier for everyone. Even if her and Ruby didn't work out. It was going to be the greatest upside regardless of what would come from all of this.

* * *

Walking out of the small hole in the wall restaurant, the smell of the ocean air hitting them as Ruby smiled at the feeling of the wooden beams forming the pier under her feet. Her smile growing four fold as she felt Blake grab her hand and weaved their fingers together.

"This evening was near perfect Ruby..." Blake said in a backhanded way hoping that she could spur some part of her tireless training to click once more. She didn't want to have to spend a further seven years on this woman, especially with how her mother reacted to the news, nor was she positive that they could stay in the area if her Dad was sticking his head in the business of the White Fang again. For all she knew he could have destroyed everything they had set up.

"What was wrong Blake?" Ruby asked, hoping that she would tell her that way she could make the next one better still. She didn't want this to be ruined from something that she could control. Especially if it was her first date with Blake once again.

Smiling internally as she looked towards Ruby, and begun to let a frown develop on her face. "It is just... I mean... we went to a great movie... had a great dinner... but we only did two things... the last first date you took me on we were in Thailand and you rented out that entire restaurant for the night and you cooked us this beautiful eight course dinner and we played every John Larkin directed movie... this just felt a bit short." Blake said softly as Ruby just frowned a little.

"That is because I no longer have sixteen free hours a day... plus Blake... I really tried, but not many places are willing to stay open for two people... I even offered money to get them to stay open long enough for us to even have a drink." Ruby said as Blake just barely let her frown falter. As if she wanted Ruby to think she actually had a chance. "It is okay Ruby... I guess I'm just used to extravagant dates from you. Like that weekend train trip..." Blake said as Ruby begun to frown a little.

She knew Blake wasn't made, but Blake raised an excellent point even without vocalising it directly. Ruby could try harder, making up her mind instantly the smaller girl spoke up "We can go on another train trip in two weeks time Blake. This short notice just hurt me a little trying to organise something. I promise the next one is going to be infinitely better." Ruby said as Blake just smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Ruby's lips.

"Okay Ruby... Let's get home... then we can cuddle up and drift off. Just because according to the doctors, I'm not meant to drink alcohol for a while." Blake said as she begun to walk forward, almost dragging Ruby along. "That sounds lovely Blake. It is the perfect way to end the night." Ruby said as she caught up to Blake.

Both just seeming to have fallen into stride next to each other. Ruby smiling what she considered had to be the goofiest smile anyone had smiled before. She didn't care though. Just the feeling of Blake's hand in hers was perfect to her. Especially with the promise that they could in fact cuddle until they drifted off.

The simple fact of sleeping with Blake's arms wrapped around her felt so appealing. But there was a small part in the centre of her brain seemingly that gave her another feeling. One she hadn't felt in a long time. Long before she had even started to date anyone. The feeling self contempt.

' _Why am I even feeling this stupid feeling. I haven't felt this way since when Summer tried to convince me not to tell Dad which I stupidly did for a few days._ ' Ruby thought as she tried to shove the feeling as far into the back of her mind as possible. She just had to forget about what had happened with Cinder. She wasn't like her mother. She shouldn't feel the same way as she did when she lied to her dad about the affair.

She knew it was wrong, but what Blake did before they broke up was wrong as well. It was like an eye for an eye. Everything should be right in the world. It was all going to be perfect to Ruby in the end. If she just kept this quiet until the event was forgotten. It wouldn't take long if her record proved anything. Only certain things seemed to stay in her mind for prolonged periods of time.

As she begun to relax a little she begun to just take in her surroundings. The sight of the docs turning into the tall buildings was what she expected but as she looked she could already see they were close to their place. ' _How long was I thinking about what me and Cinder did?_ 'Ruby thought as she felt Blake squeeze her hand. "You've been out of it for a while... want to talk about what you were thinking?" Blake asked as Ruby just smiled at her. She couldn't even fathom the idea of telling the truth now. But thankfully there was still enough things she could tell the truth about.

"Just some things Weiss said. She found out that you used to hit me and called my Mom to try and talk me out of this date... and I'm not sure if was too hard on her when we got into a fight shortly after." Ruby said as she felt Blake pull her closer, so their bodies were almost touching.

"She is a Schnee Ruby... they don't see things like you or I do. But she just needs to butt out. It is your life and I promised you... I won't hit you any more Ruby." Blake said softly as Ruby just smiled and wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and rested her head just on top of Blake's shoulder. "I know Blake... but I've been friends with Weiss for a while... and this is the first time she has stuck her head into one of my relationships." Ruby said as Blake pressed her mouth into a thin line as she craned her neck a little to look at Ruby.

"That is because Schnee's have a certain outlook on Faunus... that is probably why she seemed like that. Just tell her next time to mind her own business." Blake said hoping that Ruby would be able to get that woman off their case. But she also supposed that the best thing was that most likely Blake wouldn't need to avoid hitting Ruby's face once she had broken Ruby back in.

Smiling a little at the comment Ruby just closed her eyes. "Okay Blake... I'll be sure to do that next time." Ruby said with a smile as she pulled back and quickly disengaged from the hug. "Let's get up stairs Ruby." Blake said as the duo turned at a pillar and begun to walk up the stairs to their front door.

Ruby groaned a little at the door looking like the latch just barely didn't catch as she pushed it open. "Looks like someone forgot to close the door properly." Blake said with a laugh as Ruby just shook her head. Once they begun to walk up the stairs Ruby just smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. Quickly finding the one for the front door, she slipped it in and opened it smiling as she looked around not sure why she was scanning the apartment.

Strolling in she slipped her keys into her pocket as she unzipped her jacket. She could hear something vibrating in the kitchen causing her to look up and see her phone resting on the counter. ' _I thought I accidentally left that at Cinder's..._ ' Ruby thought as she placed her jacket on the back of a chair. "I'm just going to go out and have a quick cigarette Blake." Ruby said reaching into her jacket pockets pulling out a small carton and a lighter. Quickly reaching over the counter she crabbed her phone and begun to walk out onto the balcony.

Smiling brightly as she opened the carton and pulled out one of the small cylinders placing it between her lips as the sliding door opened causing Ruby to swing her head around to see Blake just standing there. "Hurry up... I'll be waiting in bed for you." Blake said not even waiting for a response as she closed the door and walked off.

Striking the lighter quickly Ruby placed it on the table as she moved one of the chairs free and sat down in it as she pulled her phone free and begun to see who messaged her. Quickly swiping past the message from Yang wanting her to call her and came to the newest message from Cinder.

_C~I know you almost certainly don't want to see a message from me especially after what we did. But we should properly talk about what we did... so once you read this message delete it and can we meet up tomorrow morning or something?_

Smiling she quickly deleted the message and opened a new one to talk to Cinder. ' _This is so wrong... but I can't stop myself._ ' Ruby thought as she typed back that she actually enjoyed the thought of spending the morning with Cinder.

Ashing the cigarette she begun to stub it out on the railing before she flicked it over the edge. Smiling as she quickly deleted the message Cinder had sent as a response as she locked her phone and slipped it into her pocket. Grabbing the carton and lighter she begun to walk into the apartment stopping only long enough to lock her balcony door as she walked quickly dropping the items onto the kitchen counter and quickly stepping on the heels of her boots to slip her feet out causing her to feel a certain amount of relaxation from feeling her socks on the carpeted floor.

Opening the door Ruby smiled as she could see Blake just sitting on the bed, the blanket just around her waist as she flicked it up next to her and patted the spot for Ruby to crawl in. As fast as she could, Ruby disrobed and nearly jumped into the bed. She just let out a hum of approval as she felt Blake's arms wrap around her waist. Everything was as it should be.

Blake had her arms wrapped around her, and that really was all that mattered to Ruby. She really couldn't ask for anything else even if she wanted to. She was content with what she now had.

Resting her head on Blake's chest she could see Blake had removed the ribbon she normally donned when they went outside and could see them just flicking as the sounds of night in the city began to fill the apartment. Both just enjoying the silence.

Ruby frowned as Blake leaned over a little as if she wanted a straight view to the front door. "Are you sure you closed the door downstairs?" Blake asked as Ruby looked at her. "You were the last one in Blake... why?" Ruby asked as Blake quickly disengaged from Ruby and began to climb out of bed. "It sounds like there is a lot of people coming up the stairs..." Blake said as the front door begun to splinter from being kicked open.

When she couldn't see anyone down at the door Blake quickly walked into the bathroom as Ruby could hear something vaguely metallic hitting the carpeted floors. Standing up to see what it was Ruby winced as there was a bright light flooding her vision. Closing her eyes, as the ringing began to flood her ears.

Quickly realising what was happening Ruby raised her hands. She wondered why the cops were there now of all times. She just prayed Blake wasn't going to fight them, if Blake handled this situation poorly, there was no telling what could happen. Ruby didn't even get a chance to see if they were using something lethal.

* * *

Wincing as she reached up, Blake tried to rub her chest from where the bean bag hit. Her chest was killing her, but she knew she could get out of this. She just had to figure out a what the charges were going to be. She could hear some footsteps on the other side of the door which quickly opened to reveal a woman that had become an untold pain in her side.

"Well, well, well Kitten... seems like you made a teeny tiny mistake... leaving plans for the next bombing out..." Cinder said walking towards the chair just opposite of Blake and moved it so she could sit down. "I told you to leave Ruby alone. Loopholes don't exist with me. As it stands, the media will have a field day of a high ranking White Fang member getting caught, who also last night accidentally gave the police countless future plans." Cinder continued as Blake's upper lip began to twitch at the woman.

"Ruby won't let me go to jail that easily... even if she does I wonder how she would react if she knew you had something to do with this." Blake bit as Cinder just smiled and crossed one of her legs over the other. "She already knows. We talked about it after we fucked last night. Her sole job was to keep you out of the apartment as some friends of mine _accidentally_ left some things out for the police. Even had help from Ghira... apparently your parents think some time in jail will do you good. They think it might remove some of the indoctrination you've fallen for." Cinder said just as the woman in front of her begun to pull at the restraints more, standing up as if she was ready to stab Cinder.

"Don't worry, I hear you'll end up in the same prison as an Octavia Ember... don't worry, I hear she is a nice woman." Cinder said standing up and moving the chair back into the table as she walked back towards the door. "Don't worry, Ruby is going to be taken care of well." Cinder said opening the door just as Blake shouted "Then I'll kill that bitch too once I get out of here!"

Snickering a little, Cinder turned towards Blake with an expression of glee on her face. "The odds of that now are going to be slim... if they are present." Cinder said not even giving the irate woman a chance to respond as she walked out of the door and closed it.

Smiling as she begun to walk down the hall she opened the door to see Ruby rubbing her face with the hand not cuffed to the table. "I tired to talk to her Ruby... but it looks like you should listen to that lawyer Tai got you... you don't need to testify against her, but the DA could bring you up on charges for helping terrorists. If you testify the lawyer could at least spin you were a captive of sort because of how high up Blake was in the hierarchy of the Fang. You even cooperated when you got arrested." Cinder said softly reaching across the table to grab hold of Ruby's hand that was cuffed to the table

Just giving it a light squeeze as if she was trying to get some response from Ruby. That was when she noticed some faint streaks falling down Ruby's face. "What's the matter Ruby?" Cinder asked as Ruby pulled her hand free and slammed her hand on the table. "Nothing... this is just a case of deja vu. Octavia plead guilty to prevent me from needing to testify... Blake just said she wanted to kill me... everyone is right. I really do have a type." Ruby got out. Her voice nearly breaking with each word she spoke.

"Nonsense Ruby. Octavia from what I've been told wanted to save you heart break and protect you, because she just had an urge she couldn't control, I may have omitted something to you but it was to protect you... Blake... she was never doing it to protect you. She was doing it all for her own selfish reasons..." Cinder said as she begun to unball Ruby's fist, taking her time to squeeze Ruby's hand.

"Get the lawyer back in... I'll do as he wants..." Ruby said as Cinder smiled a small smile. "Okay Ruby..."


End file.
